Grow up my fire child
by Zialema
Summary: Je suis un enfant, mais tout le monde dit que je suis un adulte. Je sais plus qui je suis. Je porte le nom de Dawn D. Red, le temps de m'en rappeler. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde autour de moi à pitié de mon sort ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Phénix, notre nouveau capitaine, m'évite ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal ? (Ace x Marco à venir)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Alors, avant tout, sachez que pour cette fic, je me lâche. Je sais pas ce qui va en ressortir, peut-être du lemon, chose à laquelle je me suis que très peu essayé, et ou je suis loiiiiin de l'expertise... mais on verra bien ^-^ !**

**Cette histoire, j'en avais fait une version à peine plus courte, juste pour moi, plus … hm… je vais m'arrêter là avant qu'Ace ne me fasse creuser ma propre tombe, mais bon, la version que je vous propose, j'ai décidé de la retravailler pour rester au plus proche du manga et aussi pour la partager avec vous. Donc, y'aura sans doute des spoils des événements actuels. Y'aura aussi des allusions à mes autres fanfics, telles que Checkmate, voire Ore wa Luffy no Nii-san. La lecture n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre l'histoire néanmoins.**

**Quoi d'autres... on aura plus tard du Marco x Ace (je les adore, je sais, je suis un cas désespéré :3), et on a un Thatch plus vivant que jamais, aussi. J'explique son cas, ne vous en faîtes pas :3**

**Je crois que c'est tout, donc assez bavasser et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Temps avant transfert de Portgas D. Ace dit Hiken, Nibantai Taisho des Shirohige Kaizoku, de Impel Down à Marine Ford : une semaine.<em>

* * *

><p>Un dilemme cornélien.<p>

C'était apparemment le nom d'une telle situation.

La Marine et son honneur de Chûjo, contre la vie d'Ace et sans doute le peu d'affection qu'avait Luffy envers son grand-père.

Ou alors...

La survie de sa famille, en trouvant, envers et contre tout, un moyen de sauver Ace, en risquant ainsi la cour martiale pour trahison, et la perte de son honneur.

Mais il avait déjà fait son choix. Rayleigh l'avait contacté pour lui faire part d'un plan qui lui permettrait de sauver Ace, mais aussi, de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait suivi son devoir de marine.

Il sursauta quand son denden sonna.

- Moshi moshi ? Garp-chûjo desu, grogna Garp en décrochant.

« Garp ? » fit la voix de Rayleigh.

- Je suis seul, alors ?

« J'ai réussi à tout préparer. Il faudra dire à Ace-kun de jouer la comédie, quoi qu'il arrive, si jamais Newgate échoue de son côté. Tu pourras lui faire passer le message ? »

- Oui, bien sûr. Je ferai au possible.

On toqua à la porte.

- Je dois te laisser. Merci encore de ton coup de main, même si ça me fait chier d'être redevable à un pirate, surtout à toi.

« La famille avant tout, peu importe le prix à payer, Garp. Je paye la dette que Roger a envers toi, c'est tout. Recontacte-moi, et je te dirai si jamais je sais si on a échoué ou réussi. »

Et Rayleigh raccrocha

Garp en fit autant en lançant un « entrez » tonitruant. Il ne chercha même pas à cacher la photo d'Ace et Luffy, à seize et treize ans, riant et souriant, qui trônait sur son bureau. Une des photos que lui avait envoyées Makino, parce qu'Ace faisait presque tout le temps la gueule quand il voyait Garp. Le vieil homme ne l'avait jamais cachée, cette photo, alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

Coby entra dans le bureau.

- Garp-chujô ? fit Coby en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Ferme la porte et assis-toi, Coby, je vais te transmettre ma dernière leçon, que je tiens d'un pirate de la vieille école, fit Garp.

Lui si énergique semblait avoir été rattrapé par son âge.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un dilemme cornélien, Coby ? demanda Garp alors que le jeune marine s'asseyait.

- Non, monsieur, fit Coby.

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle une situation où tu dois faire un choix qui entraînera la perte de quelque chose d'important, peu importe ce que tu choisis... expliqua Garp. Je suis face à cette situation.

Il dit ça en regardant la photo sur son bureau.

- Je peux, monsieur ? demanda Coby.

Garp fit un geste de la main, et Coby ramassa la photo pour mieux la regarder. En voyant ça, on avait du mal à se dire que les deux frères sur la photo étaient des criminels.

- J'aime Ace, Coby. Tout autant que j'aime Luffy. Ils sont tous deux mes petits-enfants, et ils le resteront à jamais... j'ai voulu qu'ils suivent mes traces, mais Ace m'a rappelé, quand je suis allé le voir à Impel Down, que cela était hors de question. Quand bien même ils auraient rejoint la Marine, ils auraient fini par être exécutés par les adeptes de la Justice Absolue, parce que leurs pères sont des criminels, souffla Garp. Je le savais tout aussi bien que lui, pourtant, j'ai continué à espérer, à me voiler la face...

- Pourquoi le pluriel, monsieur ? demanda Coby.

- Luffy et Ace ne sont pas frères de sang, mais de saké, un truc de pirates, apparemment... Mais ils n'ont rien à envier à de vrais frères... j'ai tenu une promesse faite à un vieux rival, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, en préservant la vie d'Ace, alors que son existence même était inconcevable et démoniaque pour pratiquement tout le monde... J'avais beaucoup de respect pour cet homme, et c'est pour ça que j'ai préservé la vie d'Ace.

Garp soupira et reprit la photo qu'il regarda, regrettant les instants perdus.

- Je suis face à un dilemme cornélien, Coby... en tant que marine, je me dois de veiller à ce que Portgas D. Ace reçoive son châtiment, même si cela signifie que Luffy doive me haïr, et que je dois perdre un de mes petits enfants... mais en tant que grand-père, je me dois de sauver Ace coûte que coûte, mais si cela implique que je trahisse la Marine... la famille ou l'honneur... mon honneur ou ma famille... murmura Garp.

Le vieil homme regarda Coby.

- Si un jour, tu affrontes Luffy, et que tu n'es pas résolu, tu seras face au même dilemme que moi... ton amitié ou ton honneur de marine... lui dit Garp. Je m'étais juré d'apporter la Justice en ce monde, mais je suis incapable de regarder sans rien faire mes petits-enfants mourir, même si ce sont des criminels... j'ai fait mon choix, Coby. C'est peut-être un mauvais choix, mais je suis résolu. En sortant d'ici, tu pourras me dénoncer, je me rendrai sans résister, mais même sous la torture, je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai prévu. Je vais jeter à la mer mon honneur de marine, Coby. J'ai passé les appels nécessaires pour m'assurer que malgré tout, Ace parvienne à quitter Marine Ford en vie. Sur le champ de bataille, parce que cette exécution sera une guerre, je me battrai comme un marine, si j'en ai la force, mais je ne les laisserai pas me prendre Ace.

Il était résolu. Triste, déchiré, mais résolu. Ace avant tout. La famille avant tout. Tant pis pour son honneur de marine. Que Sengoku aille se faire voir. Rayleigh avait raison. Et il avait préparé ce qu'il fallait pour sauver Ace.

- Je demande l'autorisation de parler, Garp-chûjo, demanda Coby, en se levant, pour se mettre au garde à vous.

- Autorisation accordée, Coby, assura Garp.

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit. Je ne sais pas que vous avez commis un acte de haute trahison en organisant la survie du criminel Portgas D. Ace, monsieur. Vous resterez toujours l'homme que j'admire, monsieur. Et pour affronter Luffy-san, je ne reculerai pas, monsieur. Je suis un marine, tel que vous avez fait de moi. Je garderai en mémoire vos enseignements, monsieur.

Garp eut un sourire ému.

- Portgas-san semblait heureux sur cette photo, remarqua Coby. Et Luffy-san aussi... ils doivent s'adorer.

- Quand Luffy a rencontré Ace, ils avaient sept et dix ans. Ace avait déjà un ami de son âge... son seul ami... Sabo qu'il s'appelait... les premiers temps furent durs, Ace était violent, et ne laissait pas Luffy l'approcher... mais tu sais comment il est... il est capable de miracles... il a réussi à s'approcher d'Ace. Avec Sabo, ils sont devenus des frères, aussi proches que des frères de sang peuvent l'être, si ce n'est plus... quelques temps après avoir décrété qu'ils étaient frères, Sabo mourut, tué par un Tenryubito. Ace en est devenu fou. Je n'étais pas présent, mais on m'a raconté ce qu'il en était. On a dû l'attacher à un arbre pour qu'il ne fasse pas une connerie. Puis, quand il s'est calmé, il a pleuré. Ce garçon n'a jamais pleuré, sauf ce jour-là. Quand je l'ai revu, il m'a appris pour le décès de Sabo, et m'a dit qu'il deviendrait fort pour deux choses... protéger Luffy envers et contre tout, et être capable de vivre libre et sans regret... quand je l'ai revu, à Impel Down, et que j'étais sur le point de partir, il m'a appris que le plan de Kurohige, à l'origine, était de capturer et livrer Luffy. Il a voulu qu'Ace se joigne à lui... puisque nous allons exécuter Portgas D. Ace et non Monkey D. Luffy, tu te doutes de la réaction de cet idiot de grand-frère que fait Ace...

- Avec Luffy-san, j'ai appris que le monde n'est pas tout blanc et tout noir... tout est une nuance de gris, et je pense que Portgas-san l'a prouvé par son sacrifice... ce qu'il a fait est admirable, même si cela va déclencher une guerre contre Shirohige, murmura Coby.

* * *

><p>Shirohige lissa ses moustaches un instant puis fit appeler Marco à sa cabine. Le Phénix vint à la rencontre de son capitaine et referma la porte derrière lui.<p>

- Prépare une fausse Vivre Card... nous avons un marine et Silver Rayleigh pour nous couvrir dans le sauvetage d'Ace, déclara Shirohige.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

- Un marine qui nous aide ? s'étonna l'homme. Et pourquoi Rayleigh nous aiderait, yoi ?

- Oui... Garp a choisi sa famille contre son honneur de marine, Marco. Ne gâchons pas son sacrifice. Tu dois encore dire à Ace, ce que tu ressens pour lui, mon fils.

Marco se détourna et ferma les yeux.

- Oyaji, je suis trop vieux pour lui... Et puis... vous savez pour mon passé... je veux pas... je ne _peux_ pas, yoi... souffla Marco. Ace est le seul commandant à ne rien savoir, et j'ai pas envie que...C'est la dernière personne que je voudrais me voir me juger à cause de ça, yoi.

- Je vais te confier quelque chose... si je te le dis maintenant, c'est parce que en sachant que Sengoku sera là, cela va être dit à tous, déclara à voix basse Newgate.

- Quoi donc, Oyaji ?

Marco se retourna, curieux.

- Le vrai nom d'Ace. Il n'est pas né avec le nom de Portgas, il l'a pris de sa mère, annonça le capitaine. _Gol_ D. Ace est le vrai nom de ton frère, mon fils. Ace est l'unique héritier du sang de Roger... tu crois être le seul à avoir un lourd secret, ici, Marco ? Tu comprends pourquoi Rayleigh va nous aider sur ce coup là ?

- Je crois que je vais aller méditer dans ma cabine sur la raison pour laquelle Garp a sauvé le fils de Roger, et le considère comme son petit-fils, Oyaji.

- Ce sont des D., tu t'attendais à quoi ?

* * *

><p>Garp s'assit sur la plate-forme d'exécution, à côté d'Ace.<p>

- Tu fais peine à voir, commenta Garp.

- Non, vraiment ? C'est bizarre, parce que je reviens de mes vacances passées à Impel Down ! siffla Ace avec sarcasme.

- Si tu arrives encore à faire du sarcasme, ton cas n'est pas encore désespéré...

- Bon, Jiji, tu espères quoi en me faisant la causette ?! Je te rappelle que Luffy est à Impel Down, en train de subir l'enfer !

- Il a réussi à en sortir, avec entre autres Jimbe, Crocodile et Ivankov. Ils ont volé un navire de la Marine.

Ace eut un soupir de soulagement. Son frère était en vie et entre de bonnes mains, s'il y avait Jimbe avec lui. Bon, Ivankov, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais il ferait avec… Quant à Crocodile. Moins on en parle, mieux on se porte.

- Ace, écoute-moi attentivement, et ne dis rien. Je ne me répéterai pas. Nous sommes seuls, donc j'en profite avant que Sengoku ne monte lui aussi, souffla Garp en cachant exprès sa bouche de ses mains.

Ace ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, attentif.

- Si tu ne peux pas partir sur tes deux pieds, simule ta mort, tant pis si Luffy doit y croire dur comme fer... Akagami est en route, lui aussi pour prendre part à la guerre. Il m'a assuré qu'il te ferait évacuer du champ de bataille en cas de besoin. J'ai réussi à faire venir pas loin, le meilleur médecin que je connaisse, grâce à Rayleigh, une civile qui n'a rien contre ton père, puisque Sengoku a l'intention de l'annoncer au monde. N'oublie pas, Ace. Simule ta mort en cas de besoin. Une fois rétabli, tu auras tout le temps de faire savoir à ton frère que tu es vivant. Si tu survies à cet enfer, passe voir Rayleigh, il me préviendra.

- Luffy va m'en vouloir, je lui avais promis de ne pas mourir, quand Sabo est mort... souffla Ace entre ses dents.

Garp soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les heures à venir seraient dures. Très dure à vivre.

- Tu as des regrets, Ace ? demanda Garp. Quelque chose en quoi je peux aider ?

- Ne pas avoir assisté au triomphe de Luffy... et ne pas... murmura Ace.

- Et ne pas... ?

- Avoir dit à quelqu'un... que je l'aimais...

Ace rejeta sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Derrière lui, il entendait le bruit de pas de ses deux bourreaux et de Sengoku.

- Je peux rien pour toi, pour ça, soupira Garp.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Jiji, maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, marmonna Ace.

* * *

><p>Shimata !<p>

Marco jura en avisant que Luffy avait une vrai Vivre Card de son frère.

- Je vais faire une livraison, yoi, annonça le Phénix à son capitaine qui hocha la tête.

Et il décolla, se transformant en phénix, la fausse Vivre Card cachée entre ses plumes. Il survola le champ de bataille, insensible aux attaques contre lui, grâce à sa capacité régénérative. Il parvint au-dessus d'Ace et lâcha la fausse Vivre Card en visant les mains attachées dans le dos de celui pour qui, tant de personnes allaient sacrifier leur vie. Ace la rattrapa, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire compatissant en voyant Garp envoyer balader le Phénix, avec un bon coup de poing. Ace sera dans son poing la fausse Vivre Card, prêt à l'utiliser en cas de besoin.

Ça serait sa propre mission.

* * *

><p>Libre, enfin !<p>

Ace serra contre lui son frère, alors qu'ils sautaient de la plate-forme d'exécution. Il réussit à faire l'échange des Vivre Card, laissant la fausse entre les mains de son petit frère, et cachant la vraie dans une poche de son short.

Les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer.

Les balles volèrent autour d'eux, sans leur faire de mal grâce à leur fruit du démon. Ace se hissa sur le crâne de son frère, le soustrayant aux épées qui traversèrent son bras dans un grand embrasement, avant de reposer pied à terre et de laisser partir la tête de son frère. Il jeta un regard à Garp, simulant une perte de connaissance, qui forma un 'fuyez' silencieux de ses lèvres, et avec son frère, Ace retraversa le champ de bataille vers les navires.

Il se retourna quand la terre trembla, les séparant de Shirohige.

Cela lui tordit le cœur... pourquoi ce sacrifice ?

Un regard de ses nakamas, quelques mots pour Shirohige, et Ace reprit la fuite avec son frère et les autres pirates. C'est là qu'Akainu insulta Shirohige.

- Ace ! C'est un piège, yoi ! hurla Marco.

- Ace !? appela Luffy.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de se retenir qu'il était déjà sur l'amiral qui l'envoya au tapis, le brûlant grièvement. Heureusement qu'il était de feu, sinon, il aurait eu encore plus mal.

Hiken réalisa vite la suite, quand Akainu fixa Luffy qui était tombé à genoux, fatigué, pour ramasser la fausse Vivre Card.

« Baka, fuis, Lu' » pensa Ace en se remettant debout.

Il bougea sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sauver Luffy.

Luffy l'avait sauvé plus qu'il ne l'imaginait en entrant dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi.

Il s'interposa, recevant le coup qui aurait été fatal sur Luffy. Il ne put qu'offrir un pauvre sourire à son petit frère qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Gomen ne, Lu'... j'aurais voulu ne pas t'offrir ce spectacle, mais ta vie avant tout... » pensa Ace.

Quelques organes internes étaient touchés, mais le fait d'être fait de feu, donc pas si éloigné de la lave, lui avait épargné le gros des dégâts. S'il recevait vite des soins appropriés, il s'en sortirait, il le savait.

Tout lui semblait un peu détaché.

Il eut conscience des cris, de la panique, des larmes.

Il sentait contre lui le corps de son frère qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à paniquer. Il se sentait si… calme.

Il leur fit à tous ses adieux, et ferma les yeux. Dans un dernier effort, il mit le feu à la fausse Vivre Card, et retint sa respiration, restant aussi inerte que possible, économisant ses forces.

Il parvint à entendre des cris, disant qu'on devait sauver Luffy. Il entendit la colère et la peine de Shirohige. La menace du Jiji. Il parvint à entendre que Jimbe avait pris Luffy avec lui.

Ce fut dur, quand il comprit qu'Akainu avait réussi à blesser son frère inconscient. Mais il perdait trop de sang. Si on ne le retirait pas rapidement de là, il serait mort, et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Il plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il se réveilla entendant quelqu'un crier :<p>

- JE SUIS VENU METTRE FIN A CETTE GUERRE !

« Tu en as mis du temps, kusou akagami » songea amèrement Ace en conservant les paupières closes.

Il avait envie de tousser, mais il se retint. Chaque respiration était douloureuse, et le sang continuait d'affluer dans sa bouche.

Shanks reçut le droit de donner une sépulture à Ace et Shirohige par Sengoku.

Shirohige ? Oyaji était mort ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Est-ce à cause de Squardo ? Toutes ces pensées firent paniquer Ace.

Il se sentit soulevé par plusieurs personnes.

- Ace ? souffla une voix, au-dessus de lui.

C'était Benn Beckman, le second de Shanks.

- Oyaji ? souffla Ace en essayant de pas se trahir auprès d'un ennemi. Luffy ?

Il avait eu énormément de difficulté à prononcer ces seuls noms, et la douleur était abominable.

- Wari, Ace... Marshall a eu Shirohige... repose-toi, on va te sauver... répondit Shanks tout aussi bas, pas loin de Benn. Ton frère a été évacué par un médecin, avec Jimbe.

Ace laissa échapper des larmes en replongeant dans l'inconscience une seconde fois.

* * *

><p>Doctorine sortit de la cabine où elle opérait Ace. Shanks et Marco la regardèrent avec espoir.<p>

- Il aurait pu s'en sortir s'il avait été évacué avant, fit Doctorine. Dans son état, c'est trop tard. S'il a suffisamment de volonté, il lui reste dix heures à vivre, au plus.

- KUSOU ! J'aurais dû arriver plus vite ! rugit Shanks en donna un coup de poing contre un mur du navire.

Marco se prit la tête dans ses mains, luttant contre ses larmes.

Non… d'abord Shirohige… puis Ace… non !

- Néanmoins... il existe peut-être un moyen. Mais je dois agir vite. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué se traitement, c'est mon élève qui a mis au point cette méthode, et l'a utilisée une fois sur un laphan dans le même état que le gakki. S'il s'en sort, il y aura peut-être des effets secondaires parce qu'il est humain, aussi peut-être parce qu'il a un akuma no mi. C'est à lui de voir s'il veut avoir une petite chance de vivre ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, ou mourir direct, fit Doctorine.

- Je vais lui parler, yoi, souffla Marco en se levant.

Il pénétra dans la cabine et alla s'agenouiller auprès du couchage d'Ace.

- Ace, tu m'entends ? demanda Marco en posant une main tremblante sur le front du mourant.

Ace ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Marco.

- Je sais... elle me l'a dit... que j'vais mourir... souffla Ace.

- Ne parle pas. Tu sais qu'il y a peut-être un moyen pour te sauver, yoi ? interrogea Marco.

- Non... na... Marco...

Ace réussit à attraper un bras de son nakama, sa main prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Le jeune homme pleurait.

- Je... veux... vivre... murmura Ace. Encore... des choses... à faire... et... dire...

Un sourire tremblant se forma sur les lèvres de Marco. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait toujours eu un faible pour Ace. Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent face à lui. Même au bord de la mort, le gamin lui plaisait et faisait battre plus vite son cœur. Il l'aimait encore plus maintenant en sachant qu'il avait toutes les chances de le perdre définitivement.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, Nibantai Taisho Portgas D. Ace. N'oublie pas ces mots... peu importe nos origines et notre sang, dans cet équipage, nous sommes tous les fils de Shirohige. Qui est ton oyaji, Ace, yoi ?

- Shiro... hige...

- C'est bien, Ace.

- Arigatou... Nii-san...

- Baka Otouto... allez, il est temps de vivre.

Marco se libéra délicatement de la main d'Ace, la reposa sur le lit, avant de sortir. Il essuya ses larmes et regarda Doctorine.

- Il veut vivre, lui dit-il.

- Ne t'éloigne pas, Phénix. J'ai besoin de tes plumes pour mon remède, lui dit la vieille femme.

Marco se transforma immédiatement en phénix et écarta ses ailes.

- Déplumez-moi si ça peut sauver Ace, yoi, déclara-t-il.

Shanks esquissa un pauvre sourire.

Il avait eu vent par Jozu que Marco avait un faible pour Ace... un faible réciproque, d'après l'homme-diamant.

Voir le légendaire Phénix prêt à sacrifier ses précieuses plumes pour le jeune homme, c'était _presque_ émouvant.

- Marco ! appela Izou en les rejoignant.

Doctorine arracha une dernière plume au Phénix, et entra de nouveau dans la cabine d'Ace, laissant Marco reprendre son apparence humaine. Sa peau était légèrement rougie là où on lui avait arraché ses plumes.

- Thatch est de retour, informa l'okama.

Shanks fronça les sourcils. Thatch n'était pas censé avoir été tuer par Teach ?

Le quatrième commandant des Shirohige Kaizoku vint vers eux, justement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Davy Jones t'a enfin lâché ? demanda Marco un peu amèrement, pas plus surpris que ça de voir son défunt ami frais comme un gardon, lui faire face.

- Je me suis demandé si on n'était pas quitte, vu le temps qu'il a mis avant de se décider à me renvoyer. J'ai croisé Oyaji, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est ma faute... si j'avais dit à Ace et si j'avais pas trouvé ce foutu akuma no mi...

Et Thatch poussa un profond soupir.

- Avec des Si, ce k'ssou Marshall n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans l'équipage, et on n'aurait pas eu tous ces soucis. Ce qui est fait est fait, yoi, grogna Marco.

- T'es pas censé être mort ? demanda Shanks à Thatch.

Thatch leva un sourcil en le voyant et le montra du doigt à Marco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ? demanda le cuistot.

- Il a mis fin à la guerre. Alors, la dette est encore importante, ou c'est la dernière fois que Davy Jones te rend la vie ? marmonna Marco.

- Il est encore plus endetté, à cause du _Yami Yami no Mi_. Néanmoins, il n'empêche qu'on est bien dans la merde. Mais peu importe... comment va Ace ?

- Mal. S'il s'en sort, ça sera un miracle. Et s'il s'en sort, il te castrera pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant, yoi.

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! interrompit Shanks. Je peux avoir des explications ?

Thatch soupira et se tourna vers lui pour expliquer :

- Disons que depuis quelques générations, ma famille est liée à Davy Jones. Comme je suis le seul à avoir encore l'âge de cavaler sur les océans, je bénéficie donc de sa bénédiction, si je puis dire. Tant que la dette que Davy Jones a auprès de ma famille n'est pas épongée, si je meurs, il me ramènera à la vie. J'ai voulu négocier pour Oyaji, mais il se faisait trop vieux, d'après Davy Jones.

- Et si tu essayais pour Ace ? proposa Marco. Il n'est pas encore mort, y'a peut-être une chance de le sortir d'affaire, mais si Davy Jones nous file un coup de main, alors...

- Je peux tenter de négocier. Il est dans sa cabine ?

- Un médecin l'opère.

- Ah. Je vais rester devant la porte, alors, et voir ce que je peux faire. Marco… Ace va survivre. Ce gamin est _increvable_.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, j'espère que ce début vous plaît. Je sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre. Je sais néanmoins que pour la suite, je vais devoir attendre après Oda, mais je pense que pour ceux qui lise le x-over OPSkyim, vous avez l'habitude :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Ce chapitre vient tout juste de sortir de correction, donc, je vous l'offre :3**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, je n'imaginais pas quelque chose de tel pour cette fiction. J'espère très sincèrement que ce second chapitre sera à votre goût, même s'il se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant, dirons-nous. Pour répondre aux quelques questions, alors, la dette de Thatch, et le secret de Marco, ça sera un sujet prochain (on parlera rapidos du secret de Marco, connu des infirmières et des commandants sauf Ace). Pour le fait qu'ils n'ont pas l'air trop affectés par la perte de Shirohige, c'est surtout qu'ils essayent de se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'Ace va rester en vie.**

**Oh, et j'ai oublié le disclamer au premier chapitre, donc je le mets là :**

**One Piece est la propriété intellectuelle de Oda-sensei !**

* * *

><p>Le navire était silencieux.<p>

C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait des pirates prier.

Kureha sortit enfin de la cabine d'Ace, se débarrassa de ses gants chirurgicaux, et essuya la sueur de son front. Elle monta sur le pont et tous les pirates la regardèrent.

- Il va vivre, annonça-t-elle.

Et ce fut des hurlements de joie pour tous.

- TAISEZ-VOUS BANDE DE GAMINS ! MON PATIENT DOIT SE REPOSER ! rugit le médecin.

Cela les força tous au silence.

- Mieux. Néanmoins, j'ignore de ce qu'il en sera à son réveil. Il se pourrait qu'avec le choc qu'il a reçu, il ait un peu de mal à se remettre. Seul le futur nous le dira, annonça-t-elle. Je dois vous annoncer d'une chose, par contre...

- Un denden. Je veux un denden immédiatement, yoi ! exigea Marco.

- Laissez-moi finir, demanda Doctorine en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Izou alla chercher le denden, alors que Marco regardait de nouveau la femme.

- Il a changé. Sans doute un contrecoup du traitement. Il a... disons _rajeuni_.

Quelques murmures parcoururent les rangs des pirates. Ace ? Rajeuni ?

Doctorine fit un signe de la tête et Marco la suivit. Elle s'arrêta devant la cabine, et ouvrit la porte. Marco se tint dans l'entrebâillement et avisa la silhouette pâle sous les draps.

Yep, c'était bien Ace.

Yep, c'était bien un gosse, aussi... genre adolescent. Treize, quatorze ans, grand max… Marco jura à voix basse, puis soupira. Ils feraient avec. Ace était vivant, c'était le plus important.

Quand ils revinrent sur le pont, tout le monde les regarda. Un simple signe de la tête de la part de Marco, et tout le monde sut que c'était vrai.

Ace avait rajeuni. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire avec ça ?

Marco s'assit en tailleur sur le pont devant le denden que lui donna Izou.

« Shakky desu. »

- Shakky ? Rayleigh est par-là, yoi ?

« Bien entendu Marco, je te le passe immédiatement. »

Marco patienta un instant et bientôt, il eut Rayleigh en ligne.

« Marco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le vieil homme.

- Ace est vivant. Il est sain et sauf ! Y'a quelques détails à régler, mais c'est l'essentiel. Le reste, il faut le voir, pour le croire, à mon avis, yoi...

« Yokatta ! Je comptais partir pour Amazon Lily, afin de récupérer Luffy-kun. Je vais me charger de sa formation, avant son entrée dans le Shin Sekai. Tu as ma Vivre Card ? »

- Oui. On te rejoint là-bas afin qu'Ace puisse voir son frère, ils seront contents de se revoir, après ce qui s'est passé. Mais avant ça…

« Enterre Shirohige, Marco, ne t'en fais pas pour le reste. Je ne vais pas commencer immédiatement l'entraînement, de toute façon. »

* * *

><p>Pourquoi est-ce que ça tanguait?<p>

Le jeune grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut des boiseries.

Il se redressa et laissa échapper un cri de douleur, avant de se rallonger. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, et sentit des bandages sous ses doigts.

Est-il blessé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Où est-il ?

Il se redressa de la couche où il était, un peu plus lentement, et regarda autour de lui. Contre le mur de droite, il y avait une seconde couche, vide, à cet instant. Sur le mur de gauche, contre laquelle était collée la couche du blessé, il y avait quelques photos et des avis de recherche. Il les regarda un instant.

Qui étaient ces personnes ?

Pourquoi étaient-elles là ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui semblaient importantes et familières ?

Difficilement, le jeune homme se leva, et regarda un peu mieux les lieux. Deux bureaux, dont un encombré de paperasse.

En y jetant un œil, il lui sembla reconnaître quelques écritures, mais n'arriva pas à mettre de nom dessus.

Il regarda alors le hublot d'où se déversait la lumière du soleil.

Il voyait de l'eau, au-dehors.

Est-ce qu'il était sur un bateau ?

* * *

><p>C'était la meilleure chose à faire.<p>

Faire croire qu'Ace était mort, et donc lui faire une tombe. Il pourrait ainsi se rétablir sans avoir à craindre une quelconque traque. Et on pourrait trouver une solution pour son apparence aussi.

Pour parfaire la chose, Doma était parvenu à mettre discrètement sur le marché plusieurs copies du mera mera no mi. Si le fruit d'Ace ne réapparaissait pas, tout le monde comprendrait qu'il avait survécu.

Les pirates attendaient toujours le réveil d'Ace. Mais les jours passaient, sans que le jeune commandant ne montre le moindre signe d'un réveil prochain.

Tout le monde allait regagner son navire, après la mise en terre de Newgate, quand ils virent une petite silhouette sur le pont des Shirohige, déambulant d'une démarche hésitante.

- ACE ! rugit Thatch.

Et il fut le premier à rejoindre le jeune commandant qui le regarda, surpris.

Beaucoup eurent du mal à reconnaître le garçon comme leur nakama pour lequel ils avaient lutté afin de le sauver des griffes de la mort. Mais son tatouage sur son bras, et son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur étaient très reconnaissables.

- Oui, je sais, c'est une longue histoire, mais… commença Thatch.

Il se reçut un coup sur le crâne de la part de Marco, le faisant s'écarter un peu du blessé.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever dans ton état, Ace, retourne te coucher, yoi, fit Marco au jeune garçon.

C'était étrange. Devoir baisser la tête pour lui parler, alors qu'avant, ils faisaient quasiment la même taille.

Le jeune survivant battit un instant des paupières, et leva un sourcil.

- Euh… on se connaît ? demanda-t-il, en regardant Marco droit dans les yeux.

On pouvait lire une confusion évidente dans ses yeux noir et argent.

Cela eut pour effet d'une douche froide pour tout le monde.

- Oi, Ace, tu joues à quoi, là ?! rugit Izou en se faisant une place entre Thatch et Marco.

- Ace… est-ce… que c'est mon nom ? demanda le jeune homme, totalement perdu.

Il regarda l'okama en posant cette question, puis revint à Thatch, puis Marco.

Shanks se fit un chemin entre les pirates et grimpa sur le pont, pour prendre Ace par l'épaule.

- He, gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit le rouquin.

Ace le regarda, tout aussi perdu.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Marco.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler Ace, donc, je suppose que c'est mon nom, répondit le jeune homme. Qui êtes-vous, vous ?

- Nous sommes tes frères, Ace. Tes nakamas. Tu es le second commandant de cet équipage, lui répondit Doma.

Ace avait l'air vraiment paumé. Mais énooooormément.

- Faites que Rayleigh-san ait pensé à prendre un denden… soupira Shanks.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh raccrocha, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour l'île où Luffy allait passer deux ans à s'entraîner. Il soupira et se tourna vers Jimbe qui regarda le jeune D. en train de manger.<p>

- J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles, déclara-t-il.

- Je déteste ce genre de chose, gronda Jimbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?

- Ace est vivant.

Luffy laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans sa main pour regarder Rayleigh.

- Ace est… c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- La première mauvaise nouvelle est qu'il a, semble-t-il... rajeuni. Contrecoup de ce qui l'a sauvé, apparemment. La seconde, c'est qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il a oublié jusqu'à son propre nom. Ses nakamas tentent de lui remettre en mémoire tout ce qu'ils savent de lui, mais ça sera dur. Tu veux le voir quand même, Luffy-kun ?

- Il est vivant, c'est l'essentiel, soupira Jimbe. Thatch est rentré ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a appelé.

- Deux bonnes nouvelles.

- Je veux voir Ace. Je le connais mieux que quiconque ! Mieux que Jii-chan ! C'est mon nii-chan ! s'exclama Luffy. Tant pis s'il a rajeuni ! On a grandi ensemble ! C'est pas ça qui va me faire peur !

- Tu le verras, ne t'en fais pas, assura Rayleigh.

* * *

><p>Ace poussa un profond soupir, un mal de tête à tout casser dans le crâne.<p>

- Aspirine ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit Thatch dans l'entrée de la cabine, tenant un verre avec un cachet effervescent à l'intérieur.

- Thatch-san… c'est ça ? demanda Ace, incertain.

- Exact, l'Allumette ! Tiens…

Et Thatch lui donna le verre qu'Ace avala cul sec.

- Pourquoi 'l'Allumette' ? demanda Ace en lui rendant le verre.

- En référence à ton akuma no mi. Attends, fais voir les photos… là, voilà !

Des photos étalées devant Ace, Thatch réussit à en trouver une montrant le jeune homme à moitié en feu, alors âgé de dix-neuf ans.

- Tu as le mera mera no mi, ce qui fait de toi un hi ningen. Bon tu as encore tout ton temps avant de te souvenir de ça, mais c'est utile à savoir ! sourit Thatch.

Ace regarda la photo d'un air dubitatif.

- Allez, viens, Marco veut voir tout le monde. Il va lire le testament d'Oyaji… Shirohige, notre précédent capitaine.

- Celui qui est mort pour me sauver ? C'est ce que… Namur… ? m'a dit…

- Si tu parles de l'homme-poisson, alors, oui, c'est Namur. Allez, viens.

Ace se leva, et soutenu par Thatch, il sortit sur le pont.

Il n'aimait pas les regards sur lui. Ces regards emplis de peine et de pitié. Il n'aimait pas voir tous ces visages qui lui semblaient familiers, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, malgré tous ses efforts.

Thatch l'amena au bout de la file des commandants, à côté de Jozu, et alla se mettre à sa place. Derrière eux, les divisions étaient toutes rangées dans l'ordre, derrière leur commandant respectif.

Marco arriva à son tour avec une lettre cachetée. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ace sentait son cœur battre plus vite à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond, qui semblait vouloir l'éviter à tout prix, pourtant.

- Jozu-san ?

- Jozu tout court, Ace, pas ça entre nous, lui dit l'homme diamant à sa gauche.

- Est-ce que… Marco-san me déteste ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, avoua Ace. Alors, je me disais que…

- Non. Marco t'adore. C'est grâce à lui que tu as rejoint cet équipage. Il t'adore plus que tu ne l'as jamais cru. Tu as été aveugle, avec ta mémoire. J'espère que tu ouvriras les yeux, histoire de compenser ton amnésie.

- Jozu, laisse-les faire, tous les deux, gronda gentiment Thatch.

Jozu leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien.

- Mes frères, mes sœurs… Voici le testament de notre défunt Oyaji, yoi. Que quelqu'un s'avance pour s'assurer qu'elle est encore bien cachetée, et donc que son authenticité n'a pas à être compromise, annonça Marco.

Une infirmière s'avança sur l'estrade où se tenait le Phénix et vérifia que le cachet était toujours entier, avant de rejoindre les autres infirmières.

Marco brisa le cachet et lut à haute voix les derniers mots de leur défunt capitaine.

Arriva enfin le nouvel agencement de l'équipage.

Sans grande surprise, Marco fut nommé capitaine.

Et les divisions furent, pour le coup, décalées d'un rang, ce qui fit qu'Ace se retrouva second du capitaine et commandant de la première flotte. Si ça ne sembla surprendre personne, le concerné était pris de cours.

- Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, nous allons faire le point sur la situation actuelle, yoi. Nous avons eu beaucoup de pertes, et face à la trahison de Teach, la confiance que nous pouvions avoir les uns envers les autres a été entamée. Nous allons donc apprendre à nous refaire confiance, lentement. Je ne veux pas de nouvelle recrue. Tant qu'on n'aura pas réussi à se relever, nous gagnerons en force, et on songera peut-être plus tard à agrandir de nouveau notre équipage, yoi. D'autant plus que tant que nous gardons entre nous la nouvelle de la survie d'Ace, je ne veux pas de fuite. Sujet suivant… est-ce que quelqu'un a une objection contre la nouvelle répartition ?

Un bras se leva.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'objection, mais je voudrais annoncer à haute voix ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, Marco-san, fit quelqu'un.

- Patrick… pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné venant du second d'Ace, yoi ? Parle.

- Ace-san est fort, nous le savons tous, mais sans sa mémoire, peut-il vraiment conduire une division ? s'enquit Patrick. J'ai foi en lui, j'ai toujours eu foi en lui, et ça ne changera pas demain…

- Je vais y venir, aucun souci à ce sujet. Autre chose ?

Pas de nouvelle intervention.

- Bien, maintenant, abordons le sujet de Portgas D. Ace. Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose contre lui, parce qu'il porte dans ses veines le sang de Roger ?

- Roger ? souffla Ace.

- Gol D. Roger. Je pense qu'il faut que tu te tournes vers ton frère, quand tu le verras, pour ce sujet, lui murmura Jozu.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Personne ? Vraiment personne ? continua Marco.

- Ace-san est Ace-san ! On s'en fout de qui sont ses parents ! On est tous des enfants de Shirohige, ici ! rugit quelqu'un.

- J'ai de la chance de faire partie d'un pareil équipage, commenta Ace en se grattant une joue, un peu embarrassé.

Cela tira un sourire à tout le monde.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Pour ce qui est de sa mémoire… nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers une Calm Belt, afin de pénétrer le territoire des Kuja Kaizoku. Hancock sait que nous allons venir par ici, donc pas de mauvaise surprise. Nous allons laisser Ace quelques temps à la bonne garde de Rayleigh, histoire que, en compagnie de son frère, il puisse retrouver la majeure partie des souvenirs que nous ne pourrions pas aider à retrouver, je parle de là, son enfance, yoi. Il réapprendra à se battre, aussi, si c'est nécessaire, et parviendra même, sans doute, à avoir plus de force. Pendant l'absence d'Ace, Jozu fera office de fuku-senshô. Des objections, des remarques ?

On aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Alors, que ceux qui doivent changer de cabine le fassent, et ensuite, vous recevrez la visite de vos nouveaux seconds pour vous expliquer en quoi consiste le travail de la division, yoi. Rompez, à présent. Kennichi, je me charge d'Ace, ne t'en fais pas.

L'ancien second de Marco hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que je vais partager ta cabine, à présent, fit Jozu à Ace. Tu veux garder ta couche, ou échanger pour celle de Marco ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de vider mon placard, Jozu, demanda Marco en venant rejoindre Ace et Jozu.

- Il faut que j'en fasse autant, de toute façon.

- Je vais vous aider, proposa Ace.

- Avec plaisir.

Et les deux commandants s'éloignèrent.

- Marco, appela Thatch.

- Hmm ? s'enquit le Phénix.

- Ace s'inquiète.

- De ?

- Du fait que tu le fuis. On était des inséparables, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Les délires que nous partagions tous les trois n'ont plus de sens, s'il ne sait pas à quoi on fait allusion, yoi.

Et Marco regagna son ancienne cabine pour vider ses placards.

- Tu sais quoi Stefan… Ace n'est pas le seul à être con, parfois… soupira Thatch à l'immense chien qui avait été laissé sur l'île Gyojin pendant Marine Ford.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir raison, mec, ricana Izou qui passait près de lui à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Ace leva un sourcil quand Patrick lui demanda de se lever de son lit.<p>

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ace.

- C'est pour vous aider, s'il vous plaît.

Ace obtempéra, sous le regard curieux de Jozu et Marco.

Patrick souleva le matelas et en tira une étoffe noire et une pièce d'échec.

- Oh, j'y avais pas pensé, comprit Marco.

- De ? s'enquit Jozu.

Patrick déploya l'étoffe, dévoilant un drapeau de pirate.

- Les Spades Kaizoku… vous en étiez le capitaine avant de rejoindre cet équipage, fit Patrick. C'était notre effigie. J'étais votre fuku-senshô, à cette époque, Ace-san.

- J'ai été capitaine ? s'étonna naïvement Ace.

- Tu voulais devenir Kaizoku Ou, lui dit Marco.

- Oh… j'étais ambitieux.

- Tu as toujours eu l'ambition de trouver un moyen de tourner Gol D. Roger en ridicule, et de le battre à plate couture. Ce qui est dur à faire quand l'adversaire est mort _avant_ que tu ne viennes au monde, yoi.

Patrick lui donna une pièce d'échec. Une reine noire.

- Tu es doué aux échecs. Personne n'a réussi à te battre à bord, indiqua Jozu.

- Tu as joué aux échecs avec l'ancien second de Roger… Silver Rayleigh. J'ignore de quoi vous avez parlé, mais quand il est parti, tu avais cette pièce dans ta main, et tu avais l'air content. Serein, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Ace tourna la pièce entre ses doigts.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'un homme assez âgé, avec une longue barbe et de longs cheveux, avec des petites lunettes et une cicatrice à un œil, le regardant avec peine et compassion… compréhension.

Il s'inclina profondément devant Patrick en remerciement.

- Amnésique ou pas, il reste toujours aussi poli, constata Jozu. Quelqu'un peut m'aider, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de devoir tout faire avec un bras.

Patrick se porta immédiatement volontaire.

- Bon, maintenant, Ace, tu t'excuses auprès de Jozu pour lui laisser une mooooooooontagne de paperasse en retard, yoi, exigea Marco.

Il montra le bureau avec les papiers.

- C'était ton boulot. Estime-toi heureux d'être amnésiques, sinon, j'aurais insisté pour que tu t'occupes de ça, avant de prendre tes fonctions à la première flotte ! gronda le Phénix.

- Désolé pour la paperasse en retard, s'excusa Ace, docilement.

- Oula, lui, docile, ça fait peur, commenta Patrick, inquiet.

Ace se redressa, un peu surpris.

- Tu as toujours été rebelle, et indiscipliné, lui apprit Jozu. Aussi loin qu'on se souvienne, tu as toujours été comme ça, oh et têtu. _Très _têtu.

- Un sale gamin ! lança Thatch en passant dans le couloir.

- Et je suis censé avoir quel âge, afin d'être comme ça ? s'enquit Ace, perturbé.

- Vingt et un ans. Le plus jeune de tout l'équipage. Même des Spades ! ricana Patrick.

Ace se frappa le visage d'une main.

- Bon, maintenant, tu t'assois à ton nouveau bureau, et on va parler un peu tous les deux, de ce que tu devras faire, à présent, yoi, déclara Marco.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh regarda le navire jeter l'ancre au large de l'île.<p>

Très vite après, Marco sauta sur le sable.

- Mes condoléances, Marco, fit Rayleigh. Ce fut un immense honneur pour moi d'avoir rencontré Newgate.

- Merci, Rayleigh. Où est Mugiwara ?

- Ici !

En effet, Luffy arrivait de la jungle.

- Désolé pour Shirohige-ossan, fit Luffy.

Marco hocha la tête. Son regard s'attarda sur l'immense cicatrice qui barrait la poitrine du jeune homme et finit par s'incliner.

- Ce fut un immense honneur de rencontrer un rookie tel que toi, et de me battre à tes côtés, yoi. Une fois dans le Shin Sekai, considère-nous comme tes alliés, nous les survivants des Shirohige Kaizoku, et nos alliés.

- C'est un immense honneur, Luffy, constata Rayleigh.

- Shihihihi ! Merci infiniment ! sourit Luffy. Ace est où ?

- Il arrive. Je peux te le confier quelque temps, Rayleigh ? s'enquit Marco.

- Je le déposerai à Shabaody avec moi, quand j'en aurais fini, et quand je jugerai qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour assumer son rôle de fuku-senshô, assura Rayleigh.

C'est là que le concerné posa pied-à-terre, un peu nerveux, sous son chapeau emblématique. Il avait dû resserrer d'un cran sa ceinture, aussi, vu qu'il avait rétréci, faisant de son short un pantacourt désormais. Les deux D. faisaient quasiment la même taille.

Il regarda Luffy et Rayleigh, puis revint vers Luffy.

Il eut un instant de silence entre les deux D., et Ace parla :

- Euh… je présume qu'on se connaît… que tu es le otouto dont tout le monde me parle… qu'on doit bien s'entendre, vu que je me sens content, je dirais, de te voir…

Luffy éclata de rire, coupant la parole à son aîné.

- Recommençons comme la première fois, mais évite le cracha et les cailloux cette fois ! Nihi ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Et je te pardonne à la seule condition que nous soyons amis ! Comme quand on s'est vus pour la première fois !

Et il tendit une main à Ace.

- On n'est pas des frères ? s'étonna Ace.

- Frères de saké ! Daijobu, Ace ! Je vais t'aider à retrouver la mémoire !

« Si nous partageons ce saké, nous serons désormais des kyodai. »

- Nous étions trois, non ? souffla Ace.

Le sourire de Luffy vacilla un peu.

- C'est une longue histoire. Tu veux bien être mon ami ? fit Luffy.

Ace lui serra la main en souriant.

- Soyons amis, accepta Ace.

- Yatta !

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui tira un sourire rassuré à Marco, derrière lui. L'aîné des D. se tourna ensuite vers Rayleigh et fouilla ses poches pour lui tendre une reine noire.

- C'est vous, non ?

Rayleigh prit la pièce d'échec et la regarda un instant avant de la rendre à Ace.

- Ce fut un plaisir de partager cette partie avec toi, Ace-kun. Je suis Silver Rayleigh. Je fus le second de ton père, que tu détestes. Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider à devenir fort et te permettre d'acquérir, voire réacquérir les compétences qui te seront nécessaires afin d'être le nouveau second du Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Ace s'inclina.

- Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais fini avec lui, Marco, assura Rayleigh en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ace.

- On t'attendra dans le Shin Sekai, Ace. Prends soin de toi, yoi, lui dit Marco en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, faisant tomber le chapeau dans le dos du jeune homme.

- J'y veillerai, Marco-san.

- Et n'oublie pas de te brosser régulièrement les dents ! lança Haruta depuis le pont.

- Et ne vole pas trop de nourriture ! C'est ton petit frère, quand même ! Tu devrais avoir un peu pitié de lui ! renchérit Thatch.

- HEY ! On passait notre temps à se battre pour la nourriture ! S'il fait pas ça, il est pas mon frère ! répliqua Luffy, faisant rire tout le monde, même Ace.

Rayleigh prit les deux frères par les épaules, et les entraîna avec lui vers la jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette fic, ça fait très plaisir, je vous assure.**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse du retard du chapitre. J'attendais que ma bêta soit de nouveau dispo pour le corriger et le publier, mais pour des raisons familiales, elle ne peut pas répondre à la demande, pour l'instant.**

**Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, ce qui vous a intriguez, pour pas mal d'entre vous, sera expliciter, je vous rassure.**

**Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre et j'ai un peu avancé le retour de Zoro, par rapport au canon, navrée ^^**

* * *

><p>- Résumons… fit Ace.<p>

- On t'écoute, assura Rayleigh en attisant les flammes.

- Je m'appelle Gol D. Ace, mais j'utilise le nom de Portgas.

- C'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas recommencé à me frapper parce qu'on utilise ce nom pour te désigner, ricana Luffy.

- Me tente pas, je commence à utiliser le _Haki_, je te signal, Lu' !

- Oh, mais je te prends quand tu veux, Ace !

La branche emplis de _Haki_ ne loupa pas le crâne des deux frères.

Six mois, et les garçons faisaient d'énorme progrès. La mémoire d'Ace commençait à revenir. Bon, ça avait commencé par le plus récent, et le plus traumatisant : Marine Ford, mais la présence de Luffy agissait comme un baume sur ses blessures morales.

Ensuite, il se souvenait beaucoup de son enfance, même certains points dont n'avait pas été témoin son jeune frère, dont la rencontre avec Sabo.

Il arrivait à se souvenir de quelques instants de ses premiers temps en mer, dont la raison de sa première prime (eat and run).

Il restait encore pas mal de lacunes, notamment sur la période dans la piraterie, il faudrait qu'il s'adresse aux Shirohige et aux Spades pour ça.

- Reprend, Ace, fit Rayleigh en se rasseyant.

Ace se massa le crâne et reprit :

- Donc, j'utilise le nom de Portgas, parce que personne ne veut d'un enfant de Roger. J'ai souvent demandé ce qu'il adviendrait si un tel enfant existait… et…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Parle-moi de ta famille. Qui est ta mère ? demanda Rayleigh, ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet.

- Portgas D. Rouge. Elle m'a porté vingt mois avant que je ne vienne au monde, dans le South Blue, sur l'île de …

- Baterilla, souffla Luffy.

- Merci, Lu'. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse vivre, et pour la remercier de son amour, je porte son nom.

- C'est tout ?

- Monkey D. Garp m'a recueilli à la naissance, et m'a embarqué sur son île natal, Dawn. Il se dit mon grand-père, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il est juste un vieil emmerdeur… qui frappe fort et qui fait mal, quand il fait des démonstrations d'affection.

- Nihi, c'est Jii-chan ! Tu l'appelles Jiji, toi ! sourit Luffy.

- Ensuite, j'ai deux petits-frères. Sabo, un ancien noble, mort à cause d'un Tenryuubitos. C'est lui, le S sur mon bras. Il rêvait de pouvoir relater nos aventures de pirates. Je vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, mais je crois que je me souviens de tout ce que je dois savoir à ce sujet… notamment du fait que c'est à la suite de ça que je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir, Lu'.

Luffy hocha la tête.

- J'ai un autre petit-frère de saké… Monkey D. Luffy, le petit-fils de sang du Jiji. On s'est rencontré on avait sept et dix ans. Dix pour moi. Je lui ai craché à la figure, et il m'a demandé de devenir son ami malgré tout. J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi, mais il s'est accroché à moi, pire qu'une moule à son rocher…

- Nihi !

- On a fini par s'entendre. Je me souviens d'une dispute, où je l'ai chassé de la cabane où on vivait, quand on était gosse, mais pourquoi, ça je sais plus…

- J'ai eu le malheur de t'interroger sur ton père. Et tu t'en aies prit à Sabo parce que c'est lui qui m'avait dit qui été ton père, répondit Luffy.

- Désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

- T'excuse pas, c'est du passé, Ace… il en faut plus pour me fendre le cœur, ricana Luffy.

Rayleigh eu un sourire. Ces deux-là, sérieusement…

- Ensuite… je me souviens de nos entraînements… tu avais déjà ton akuma no mi, non ?

- Hm.

- Tu le tiens de Shanks… qui t'avait sauvé la vie, et qui en partant, t'a donné son mugiwara boshi.

- Tout juste.

- Mugiwara boshi qui devrait te revenir, normalement, jeune homme, intervint Rayleigh. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu restes le Kaizoku Oji, le Prince des Pirate, le fils unique de Gol D. Roger. Et ce chapeau était à lui. Il le portait dans ses débuts, je dois avoir une vieille prime que traîne, où on le voit avec le mugiwara boshi.

Ace allait faire une remarque quand il tomba vers l'arrière, toujours en tailleurs, les bras en croix, prit d'une crise de narcolepsie.

- Dommage que j'ai pas de feutre ! ricana Luffy.

Rayleigh eut un sourire, et se disant qu'il allait le regretter, sans doute, il retira du foyer un morceau de charbon. Il le mit à refroidir dans la neige, et le tendit à Luffy.

- C'est tout aussi efficace.

- Arigatou !

Et Luffy se mit à l'ouvrage, reliant toute les tâches de rousseurs entre elles.

Et il se fit prendre la main dans le sac par son aîné. S'en suivit une course poursuite dans la jungle environnante, ce qui fit sourire Rayleigh.

Ace fini par revenir auprès du feu, traînant son frère derrière lui.

- Dix à six, faveur Portgas, décompta Rayleigh. Tiens, essuies-toi le visage, et reposez-vous. On reprendra l'entraînement très tôt demain matin.

Rayleigh tendit une serviette à Ace qui retira la cendre de son visage, avant de la lui rendre. Les deux frères s'allongèrent à même le sol, près du feu de camp, et s'endormirent quasi aussi tôt.

Attendrit, le vieil homme les regarda un instant dormir, avant de retirer sa cape et de leur mettre dessus en guise de couverture. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre renversé pour les regarder longuement.

Ces garçons avaient le pouvoir de changer le monde. Il en était persuadé. Ils étaient ceux que Roger et lui avaient attendus, ceux qu'ils avaient espérés.

* * *

><p>- Je t'attendrais dans le Shin Sekai, Lu'. Tu me promets de ne pas mourir sur le chemin vers le sommet ? fit Ace en bouclant ses affaires.<p>

- Tu me prends pour qui, Ace ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Pour ce que tu es. Alors ?

- Je te promets de ne pas mourir !

- Et si tu tombes sur une copie de mon akuma no mi, essaye de la retirer de la circulation, s'il te plaît. S'il faut que tu l'achètes, je te rembourserai.

- T'en fait pas !

Ace regarda son frère et eut un soupir.

- Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma vraie taille, et la totalité de ma mémoire, je porterai un pseudonyme. Donc, si tu entends parler de Dawn D. Red, chez les Shirohige, c'est de moi qu'il est question, d'acc ?

- Hai !

- Je suis pas sûr de voir Jimbe, tu le salueras pour moi, et le remerciera, d'acc ?

- Oui ! File ! Tu fais attendre Rayleigh !

Ace eut un petit rire et hissa son sac sur son dos.

- Il te reste six mois à tenir, et tu seras de nouveau dans la course. Je présume qu'il est inutile de te demander de ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennui, ne ?

- Je t'écouterais pas, de toute façon.

- Sasuga Luffy…

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent, et Ace s'en alla. Un dernier sourire à son otouto et Ace disparu dans la jungle. Il trouva Rayleigh près de la plage, assit sur un rocher.

- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa Ace.

- Pas de souci, monte, assura Rayleigh en montrant la barque.

- Traverser une Calm Belt avec une simple barque… je vais m'en souvenir de celle-là si on parvient à Shabaody en vie…

- Je peux aussi t'abandonner ici, au choix, Ace-kun !

Ace soupira profondément et monta dans la barque, bientôt suivit par Rayleigh. Il regarda pensivement l'île s'éloignait, le séparant de son frère.

- Il y arrivera, lui dit Rayleigh.

- Oh, mais j'en doute pas, assura Ace. J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu… comme quand j'ai quitté Dawn. Cette fois-là, je l'ai laissé derrière parce qu'il n'était pas prêt pour la Grand Line. Trop jeune pour tout ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour le Shin Sekai.

- Il n'est question que de six mois, aujourd'hui. Dans six mois, il sera de nouveau en train de faire tourner le monde en bourrique. Profite de ces six mois à venir pour retrouver un maximum de souvenirs, afin de rassurer ton frère.

- Je me demande si ça n'a pas eu un petit effet positif sur moi, que de perdre la mémoire. J'ai pu prendre du recul sur certaines choses qui me faisait mal et que je détestais… maintenant… je me sens plus serein, face à ces sujets.

- Il faut toujours savoir tirer le bon côté de certaines situations, pour avancer.

Rayleigh sourit à Ace qui eut un rire un peu embarrassé.

- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de jouer de nouveau aux échecs, annonça Rayleigh.

- De même.

* * *

><p>Marco se posa devant le bar, les bras endoloris pour avoir trop voler.<p>

Il se reposerait plus tard, il devait d'abord voir Ace.

_Absolument_.

Il espérait que l'effet du traitement soit passé, et qu'il retrouve le garçon d'une vingtaine d'année qu'il aimait.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'échoppe de Shakky, et avisa un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année au comptoir, discutant avec la femme, une affiche entre les mains, à l'effigie du Soul King Brook.

- Ala, voyez qui voilà ! fit Shakky.

Le garçon posa l'affiche, se retourna et Marco resta figer en reconnaissant la frimousse tachetée d'Ace.

- Ace ?

- Vu que j'ai ce nom tatoué sur mon bras, je présume que c'est mon nom, Marco-san, répondit Ace avec un sourire de coin.

Bon, la mémoire ne semblait pas être encore tout à fait revenue, mais il avait de nouveau son sarcasme au rendez-vous, c'était un point positif.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas reprit son apparence normal ?!

- C'est un contrecoup des plumes de phénix, expliqua Shakky. Doctorine-chan m'a dit que c'était normal que ça mette du temps à se dissiper. Mais Ray-chan ne l'aurait pas laissé partir s'il n'était pas apte à prendre ses fonctions de second.

Marco regarda un instant Shakky, puis revint à Ace.

- Content de te revoir, Ace, sourit Marco.

Il allait s'y faire… il devait juste se dire que c'était une nouvelle connerie qui était venue à l'idée du jeune D. Bon, le 'Marco-san', il allait falloir le digéré, parce que ça lui hérissait les plumes ! Surtout venant d'Ace !

Ace se contenta d'un sourire un peu timide.

Marco s'assit à côté d'Ace et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je présume que tu ne te souviens toujours pas que nous étions amis, yoi. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? demanda Marco.

- De mon enfance, bien qu'il reste quelques zones encore obscures, mais mon frère dit qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne m'y attarde pas. Je sais qui je suis, qui est ma famille, comment me battre, et ce qu'il faut pour survivre en mer. J'ai quelques souvenirs de ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis pirate, mais ça reste vague…

- C'est déjà bien, conclu Marco. Le reste viendra avec le temps.

- Je… je me souviens d'Impel Down et de Marine Ford.

Les poings de Marco se serrèrent, mais il resta impassible.

- Qui est ce Teach ? demanda Ace. J'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui c'est, mais il semble important... comme si...

- La réponse viendra un autre jour, coupa Marco. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, j'ai volé pas mal, et très vite, je suis assez épuisé. Sois prêt au départ demain matin, à la première heure, yoi. Ne te fait pas remarquer.

- J'ai songé à quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

Ace se frotta la nuque et dit :

- Je suis pas Ace… enfin, plus tout à fait… j'ai pas le physique ni la mémoire… alors, je pense que le mieux, tant que je suis comme ça… ça serait d'utiliser pour le grand publique un faux nom.

- Et donc continuer de faire croire que tu es mort…

- Je sais me battre en usant de façon invisible mon akuma no mi, et même comme ça, Rayleigh dit que je peux me débrouiller pour survivre, sans qu'on découvre mon identité. De plus, Shakky a prévu et m'a trouvé un masque… avec la température de mon corps, je serais le seul capable de le retirer.

- Pour une fois, tu prévois des choses… eh bien, nous ferons comme ça, Ace. Quel sera cet alias ?

- Red. Dawn D. Red. J'arrive pas à renoncer à mon D, même si je sais pas ce qu'il représente. Et j'ai l'impression que ce nom permettra à ceux qui me connaisse et qui m'apprécie, de savoir que je vais bien.

- Autre chose ?

- Non, c'est tout, je crois.

Marco hocha la tête et eut un fin sourire.

- Je présume que je vais devoir refaire ton baptême de l'air. Évite de crier, j'ai les oreilles sensibles, yoi. Je te dis à demain.

Et Marco se leva et s'en alla.

- De quoi il parle par baptême de l'air ? demanda Ace.

- Tu as oublié ses pouvoirs, aussi ? Ne t'en fait pas, tu verras demain, sourit Shakky.

Et c'est sur ce commentaire que Rayleigh entra.

- On a quelqu'un qui arrive en avance, Ace. Il vaut mieux que tu te caches. Même si j'ai confiance en les hommes de ton frère, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Bonne nuit, _Red_-kun.

Ace hocha la tête et passa derrière le comptoir.

* * *

><p>De façon inexplicable, il avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'il volait dans le ciel, au-dessus d'un navire, sur le dos d'un oiseau aux ailes de flammes bleutés.<p>

En ouvrant les yeux, il se sentit nostalgique et excité.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il put voir l'aube se pointer à l'horizon.

Ace se leva du lit, et se prépara rapidement. Une chemise, il en aurait besoin pour masquer son tatouage, et il en trouva une, jaune, sur le bord de l'évier quand il entra dans la salle de bain. Avec un short, comme il avait l'habitude de les avoir. Enfin, de ce qu'il lui semblait.

Il mit sur son visage un masque blanc. Un peu dérangeant, mais il s'y ferait.

Quand il descendit dans le bar, il n'y avait personne, sauf un homme assit à une table. Borgne, avec des cheveux verts, trois épées et une tenue verte. Ace le regarda un instant, ne saisissant pas quel était ce sentiment de familiarité qu'il avait face à cet homme. Celui-ci braqua son œil valide sur lui, les sourcils froncer.

Ace le salua de la tête, et sortit.

Marco attendait déjà en bas des marches. Il leva un bras et reçu le sac que lui jeta Ace. Il le passa à son épaule et fit un signe à Ace de le suivre. C'était bizarre de voir Ace sans son chapeau, ou avec une chemise. C'était quasiment plus la même personne. Mais c'était le but, justement.

- Marco-san ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que je connais un gars borgne, avec des cheveux verts, qui porte trois sabres ?

Marco tira de sa ceinture un paquet d'avis de recherche et chercha dedans. Ce qui se rapprocher de la description, c'était Roronoa Zoro, le second du jeune frère d'Ace. Il montra l'avis de recherche à Hiken qui hocha la tête pour confirmer que c'était lui.

- Il fait partit de l'équipage de Mugiwara, yoi.

- Oh, je vois.

- Tu l'as croisé où ?

Ace montra du pouce le bar de Shakky derrière eux.

Marco se contenta de lever un sourcil, et conduisit Ace jusqu'au grove le plus proche de la Red Line.

- On va grimper à l'arbre. Plus facile comme ça, quand on a un passager, yoi.

- On va passer la Red Line comment ? demanda Ace.

- Sora.

Sans plus d'explication, Marco monta sur une bulle de résine, et se laissa porter jusqu'à la première branche de l'énorme arbre de la grove, où il se laissa tomber. Ace en fit autant, intriguer. Marco lui rendit son sac.

- Mets-le sur ton dos.

Ace obtempéra. Marco s'accroupit, faisant signe à Ace de grimper sur son dos.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ace se hissa un peu bizarrement sur le dos du blond, comme si son corps savait quoi faire.

- Ton corps n'a pas oublié, je devrais m'en sentir honoré, yoi, ricana Marco. Allons-y, tout le monde nous attend.

Et il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Avant même d'avoir eu peur, Ace se retrouva en train de chevaucher l'oiseau dont il avait rêvé.

* * *

><p><em>«- Plus haut, Marco ! Plus vite !<em>

_- Crève, Ace ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas me sauter sur le dos quand je fais ma ronde, yoi ! »_

* * *

><p>- Je me souviens, souffla Ace.<p>

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Pour une fois, je vais faire ce que tu passais ton temps à me demander, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je fasse ça tous les jours ! Je suis ton capitaine, Portgas.

- Hai~ !

Et Marco gagna en altitude et en vitesse, passant en deux coups d'ailes la Red Line.

* * *

><p>Ace se laissa tomber sur le pont du navire, et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.<p>

- C'est qui ce gamin ? demanda Vista.

Marco reprit forme humaine près de lui, et fit un signe à Ace. Celui-ci retira son masque et rejeta un peu ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage. Pour le coup, la mâchoire de tous les pirates tomba au sol. Ils avaient tous espéré revoir eux aussi le grand Ace, et non ce Chibi.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, sachez qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, Portgas D. Ace va prendre ses fonctions de fuku-senshô et Ichibantaï Taïsho. De plus, sa mémoire ne lui étant pas totalement revenu, et à cause de son apparence, il a été décidé qu'il utiliserait le nom de Dawn D. Red pour le reste du monde. Des objections, des commentaires, yoi ?

- Je suis content de ne plus être le plus petit commandant de l'équipage ! ricana Haruta.

- Mais pourquoi il est encore comme ça ? demanda Jozu.

- Mes plumes sont responsables, résuma Marco.

Sbam !

- ITAÏ ! rugit Ace, à moitié étouffer par les bras de Thatch.

- Il est trop craquant ce chibi Ace ! Moi, je le garde ! Tant pis pour toi, Marco ! minauda Thatch en serrant Ace contre lui.

Un coup de pied bien envoyé, et Ace put se libérer des bras du cuistot.

- Nous allons passer un accord, tout le monde. Nous avons amassé tout au long de ses années de quoi nous refaire vite, mais il est hors de question d'utiliser tout ça maintenant, yoi. Alors, on va attendre. Quand le nom de Oyaji recommencera à faire trembler l'océan, avec ce que nous avons à l'heure actuel, alors, nous songerons à un nouveau vaisseau mère, et voir, ragrandir l'équipage. D'ici là, Ace devrait avoir retrouvé sa mémoire, yoi. Des objections ?

Pas d'objection en vus.

- Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous… je sais que si on en est là, c'est en partit de ma faute, fit Ace. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui j'étais avant, parmi vous. J'espère que ça reviendra vite, mais sinon, je crains de devoir recommencer de zéros, avec vous tous.

- Du moment que tu essayes de tuer personne, ça nous va, se moqua Izou.

- J'ai fait ça ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Ah. Désolé.

- Tu n'as jamais été une menace à cette période, yoi, fit Marco en haussant les épaules. Va ranger tes affaires.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, tout frais, puisque je viens de le conclure.**

**Ensuite, je remercie tout ceux qui ont poster des reviews (trois chapitre et déjà 30 commentaires O.O) : Shiro K., la vague folle, Chiyukisa, Red-Mia, Mana (oui, tu es une perverse, puisque je te renvoie au chapitre 1 où chacun Ace regrette de ne pas avoir eut le temps de dire à Marco qu'il l'aimait), Elfyliane, Evanae, Zazou-chan (je me venge sur Ace de ce que mes soeurs ont toujours voulu faire avec mes propres tâches de rousseurs è-é), Seth42 et maos07.**

**Je suis très contente que le 'chibi' (pas si chibi que ça) Ace vous plaise autant, et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps.**

**Je veux aussi annoncé qu'une fois ma testeuse et ma correctrice au rendez-vous, je commencerais la publication d'un nouveau x-over sur OP et HP 'Hogwart with some pirate'. Pour ceux qui suivent les autres histoires, je rappel que les trois fics 'Where is Abby ?' 'Devil User Project' et 'Le Phénix et le Saint Rebelle' sont toujours en attente d'adoption. Pour le x-over 'Les deux Shirohige en Brodeciel, le prochain chapitre avance, mais j'attends toujours la conclusion en scan du combat de Dressrosa, et pour les lecteurs de 'Eloge de la Folie', je suis en train de plancher sur le contrat, mais je crois bien être à cours d'idée originale pour la mort du clna Volkihar.**

**Je pense que c'est tout, donc, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

><p>Ace étala son jeu, et obtint des regards surpris de tout le monde.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai perdu ? demanda innocemment le garçon.

Vista, Namur et Atmos se regardèrent, tenter de mentir, mais Izou, simple spectateur, ne les laissa pas espérer :

- Tout au contraire ! Tu as gardé ton talent pour le poker, Ace ! Comme toujours, l'as de pique est ta carte porte bonheur !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ace en regardant son jeu, un peu sceptique.

- Comment t'as fait ? Ils ont même pas prit la peine de te ré-expliquer les règles !

- Je sais pas… c'était… naturel… je crois.

- Marco ! Tu connais la dernière ?!

Le Phénix venait de pénétré dans le réfectoire du navire, en essayant de se désarticuler le bras pour gratter son dos. Il regarda Izou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On a découvert comment joue Ace au poker ! Il joue à _l'instinct _! Il vient de dépouiller Vista, Namur et Atmos en quelques coups de cartes !

- Ah ?! Bravo à toi, Ace.

- Euh… merci, Marco-san. Vous voulez qu'on vous gratte le dos, avant que vous vous désarticuliez totalement le bras, fit Ace, un peu gêner.

- Non, je cherche la chef de ces foutus nanas qui servent d'infirmière, yoi.

- Dans la cuisine, en train de soigner une coupure que Thatch c'est fait en voulant essayer une nouvelle façon de tailler des légumes, répondit Namur.

- Ace, je voudrais que tu me prépares la liste de ce qu'il faut racheter sur la prochaine île, s'il te plaît, demanda Marco.

- Bien, Marco-san, assura Ace en allant faire ce qu'on lui demanda.

Tout le monde regarda le jeune D. s'en aller accomplir son devoir.

- Le plus flippant, actuellement, c'est la façon dont il ne _rechigne_ _pas_ à faire son devoir, commenta Namur. Pourquoi tu cherches l'infirmière, Marco ?

- Une folle envie de me faire arracher les plumes, répondit sarcastiquement le Phénix.

- C'est évident, Namur, vu la zone que cherche à atteindre Marco, soupira Vista.

- Et mon pied au cul, Vista ? demanda le Phénix.

Marco disparu dans la cuisine.

- Et une jolie poupée pour vous, Taisho ! sourit moqueusement l'infirmière en finissant le soin du doigt blessé de Thatch. La prochaine fois, ne tenter pas de faire comme dans les films !

- Niark niark niark… Oh, Marco ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mec !?

- Va porter une liste des provisions à faire à Ace, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je vous cherchais, Cassandra-san, yoi.

- Ahaha ! Il n'y a que deux choses dont vous pouvez avoir besoin, à moins que vous ayez changé de bord ! fit la blonde.

Et elle sortit de nulle part un tube de crème dans une main, et des cachets contre les insomnies de l'autre. Marco prit le tube.

- Je te l'applique ? proposa Thatch.

Marco lui jeta le tube et quitta la cuisine.

- C'est moi, ou il est d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude, depuis le retour d'Ace-taïsho ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Il rêvait de le mettre dans son lit, et voilà que le jeune homme qui a réussi, sans le savoir, à le mettre à ses pieds, se retrouve avec l'apparence d'un ados… y'a de quoi être de mauvaise humeur, surtout quand on sait qu'Ace ne se souvient pas qu'on passait notre temps à traîner ensemble, tout le trois.

- Aaaaaaaah… bon, vous avez un phénix irrité à aller voir.

* * *

><p>Marco se leva de là où il était assis quand Thatch entra dans ses quartiers. Il retira sa chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.<p>

Thatch attrapa une pince à épiler qui traînait sur la table de chevet, et s'assit à côté de son ami, regardant avec peine l'immonde marque qui était imprimé dans le dos du Phénix.

- Ce truc restera la chose la plus conne que j'ai jamais vue, soupira Thatch en retirant des petits fragments de kairioseki de la marque.

- Avec mes pouvoirs de phénix, la marque au fer rouge aurait disparu, ils ont eu l'idée de mettre une plaque de kairioseki sous la peau juste pour s'assurer que ça ne disparaisse pas.

- Ce qui t'empêche de te donner à fond, oui, je sais… ahah ! Un morceau et un !

Immédiatement, une petite flamme dorée s'éleva du dos de Marco, là où le bout de kairioseki avait été retiré. La flamme disparu, laissant une zone grosse comme une tête d'épingle, de peau saine, comme quelques autres qui parsemé la marque au fer rouge, qui témoignait du passé d'esclave du Phénix.

- Ace recommence à venir me voir, déclara Thatch en continuant sa recherche. J'ai encore droit à Thatch-san, certes, mais il recommence à se confier à moi. Et il s'inquiète.

- De ?

- Toi. Il se demande ce qu'il va pas. Tous les commandants et Cassandra savent que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Oyaji le savait, et il t'a plus d'une fois encouragé. Et depuis qu'Ace a perdu la mémoire, tu le fuis, sauf quand il est question de lui donner du travail.

- Et il proteste pas, yoi. Pas comme avant où il fallait user de chantages et de menaces pour qu'il accepte de faire son boulot de commandant.

- Il est perdu, Marco. Il essaye de ne pas être une gêne. Il m'a confié qu'il avait envie de rechigner quand on lui donne du boulot, mais qu'il se dit que s'il le fait, tu cesseras de le fuir. Il s'interroge. Fais un effort, ça va pas te tuer.

- J'ai pas envie de faire une connerie, Thatch, c'est aussi con que ça. Il est fragile. Il est notre précieux otouto. On ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait pour s'assurer qu'il reste en vie, yoi.

- Parfois, je me dis que t'a vraiment une cervelle de piaf, mec. Allez, je vois plus rien à retirer, c'est partit pour la crème.

Thatch posa la pince à épiler à côté des fragments de kairioseki, sur la table de chevet, et se saisi de la crème. Il en étala une bonne dose sur le dos de Marco pour calmer l'irritation. Sous ses doigts, Thatch sentit le phénix se détendre quelque peu.

- Voilà, je vais jeter ces affreux fragments de la plaque pété que tu avais dans le dos. Tu ramènes la crème ?

Marco se leva du lit, et regarda Thatch s'en aller en remettant sa chemise. Le cuistot s'arrêta un instant, comme prit d'une horrible pensée, sur le pas de la porte ouverte.

- Si Ace a perdu la mémoire, il va falloir avoir _la_ conversation avec lui, non ? fit-il en se tournant vers Marco.

- Quel conversation ? demanda l'intéresser qui venait d'arriver devant la cabine.

Marco termina d'arranger sa chemise sur son dos, et jouant négligemment avec le tube, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de sa porte en disant :

- Je pense que Thatch faisait référence au sexe, yoi. Il craint que l'on doive t'expliquer comment ça se passe.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Je me souviens de ça, pas de souci. La liste que vous aviez demandée, Marco-san. Elle reste néanmoins incomplète parce que je n'ai pas la liste de course de Thatch-san, déclara Ace en tendant un papier à Marco.

- Je verrais ça un peu plus tard, merci Ace. Thatch, dépêches-toi de faire ton boulot, et merci pour le coup de main.

Et sur cela, Marco s'en alla pour rendre le tube à qui de droit, après avoir posé la liste sur le bureau.

Thatch eut un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ace en montrant les fragments dans la main du cuistot.

- Du kairioseki. Marco a une plaque de kairioseki sous la peau, très fine, qui s'est cassé en tooooout plein de petits morceaux. Comme la zone est assez risquée pour se permettre de l'ouvrir, on ne peut que retirer à la pince à épiler les morceaux qui finissent par ressortir, en priant pour que ce qui reste ne cause pas plus de dégâts.

- Pourquoi a-t-il cette plaque ?

- Il est le seul à pouvoir te répondre, Ace. Je me dépêche de faire ce rapport.

* * *

><p>Garp ne fut pas surpris de voir les pirates en ordre de bataille, quand il posa les pieds sur le navire des Shirohige.<p>

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de les garder unis, c'est bien, Marco, commenta Garp.

Marco ne dit pas un mot depuis son perchoir sur l'une des voiles.

- Je présume que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. Rayleigh m'a dit qu'il a survécu, alors, je veux le voir. Pas plus. C'est pour ça que je suis venu seul, continua Garp.

- Red, retire ton masque et avance d'un pas, ordonna Marco en sautant à terre.

Le garçon obtempéra.

La mâchoire de Garp toucha le sol en reconnaissant Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mon garçon ! demanda Garp.

- On se connaît ? demanda Ace d'une voix incertaine.

- Bien entendu, espèce d'idiot ! Je suis ton grand-père !

Et il leva son poing pour frapper le garçon sur le crâne, mais Marco s'interposa.

- La seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est aggravé son amnésie, yoi. Oui, il a perdu la mémoire, mais est-ce que c'est étonnant vu ce qu'il a vécu ?

Amnésie.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche glacée pour Garp qui en tomba sur le cul.

- Tu me reconnais vraiment pas, Ace ? demanda Garp.

- Je suis censé vous reconnaître ? s'enquit Ace.

- Tu te souviens de ton frère ?

- Oui.

- Et d'eux ?

Garp montra les pirates autour d'eux.

- Un peu. Je suis désolé, je lutte pour retrouver ma mémoire, mais vous ne me dîtes vraiment rien, fit Ace.

Garp leva son poing tremblant, puis le laissa retomber sans force. Ace regarda Garp avec un regard interrogateur, et le vieil homme soupira.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester longtemps à bord. Je présume que vous ne me laisserez pas prendre Ace avec moi, histoire de régler ce souci, marmonna le vieux marine en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Le laisser de nouveau entre les mains de la Marine, alors qu'on a failli le perdre ? Et puis quoi encore ! s'offusqua Izou.

- Vous prendrez soin de lui ?

- Il est l'un des notre, tu poses une question des plus stupides, commenta Jozu.

- Je… je me souviens de Marine Ford… vous y étiez… vous… vous avez essayé de vous en prendre à Luffy… souffla Ace comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'horrible.

Et il se mit immédiatement en garde.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Garp, déclara Marco. Merci d'être passé.

Garp regarda Ace et tendit une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune garçon qui envoya la main baladé avec un coup de pied noir de _Haki_.

- Laisse-lui du temps, Garp. Thatch, conduit Ace à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît, yoi, fit Marco.

Thatch brisa le rang et prit Ace par les épaules.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les couloirs qu'il parla :

- Tu crois pas avoir été un peu trop cruel avec lui ? Tu te souviens de lui, non ?

- J'ai pas envie qu'il reparte dans son monologue habituel. Comme ça, il me foutra un minimum la paix. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Thatch.

- Ahaha !

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens de m'appeler Thatch !

- Ben c'est ton nom, non ?

- Et tu as cessé de me vouvoyer ! Tu fais des progrès mon adorable chibi Hiken !

- Va t'faire voir… marmonna Ace en pénétrant dans sa cabine.

Et il claqua la porte au nez de Thatch.

- C'est méchant, ça ! protesta Thatch.

- Va te faire enculer par Davy Jones ! répondit Ace de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je l'ai vu assez souvent comme ça, j'ai pas envie de finir dans son lit ! Je te permets pas !

* * *

><p>Le Shin Sekai.<p>

Smoker avait toujours voulu se rapprocher d'Ace, mais n'avait jamais réussi. D'une, ils ne jouaient pas dans le même camp. De deux, ils n'avaient jamais eu le même niveau.

Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait vu Ace à Loguetown, avant qu'il ne parte pour la Grand Line. Il n'avait pas encore reçu l'avis de recherche d'Ace ce jour-là. Ce garçon était largement plus jeune que lui, pourtant Smoker s'était sentit attiré par lui.

Avec du recul, le marine s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas réalisé la ressemblance entre Ace et Roger.

Puis, Luffy était arrivé.

Smoker avait sauté sur cette excuse pour essayer d'atteindre Ace, sans même savoir qu'il était question du petit-frère de ce dernier.

Le marine soupira et avala une gorgée de sa choppe d'alcool.

La seule fois où il avait été face à Ace, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et à Marine Ford, il n'avait pas brisé les rangs pour sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Il n'avait rien fait pour sauver la personne dont il était amoureux.

Smoker n'était dans son opinion qu'un moins que rien.

Le marine paya et sortit.

L'île était neutre. Elles étaient rares, surtout dans le Shin Sekai, mais sur ces îles, Marine et Pirates pouvaient se rencontrer sans se sauter à la gorge. Les forces de sécurités de ces villes, indépendantes du Gouvernement, ne faisait aucun cadeau à ceux qui brisaient la règle.

De ce que Smoker avait appris, Garp avait souvent rencontré Ace sur ce genre d'île, histoire de le convaincre de laisser tomber la piraterie. Peine perdu…

Le marine avisa un adolescent en train de donner du pain, sur le port, à des mouettes.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait familier ?

- Si c'est pas le nouveau second des Shirohiges ! Ils recrutent dans les collèges, maintenant ?! se moqua un pirate en venant chercher des noises au gamin avec quelques-uns de ses potes.

- Oi. C'est une île neutre. Aucune violence n'est tolérée ici, intervint Smoker. Fous la paix à ce gamin.

- Tiens, un marine qui prend la défense d'un pirate ! C'est nouveau ! Hehe !

Le gamin jeta du pain à la figure de son interlocuteur qui le dévisagea, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, petit ? grogna le pirate.

- Je donne à manger au pigeon, pourquoi ? fit innocemment le gamin en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Les autres adultes se mirent à rire ouvertement. Sauf le soi-disant pigeon.

Le coup partit.

Avant que Smoker ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le gamin avait esquivé, et fait un croche-pied à son adversaire.

Et plouf !

Peu après, il avait sorti une barre de fer de nulle part et en vitesse, souplesse et agilité, mis à terre tout le reste de la bande. Il était fort. Malgré qu'il soit si jeune et sans doute si peu expérimenté, il s'en sortait mieux qu'on l'aurait cru.

- Je devrais vraiment m'éloigner. Jozu-san va râler s'il apprend que j'ai fait du grabuge sur une île neutre. Merci d'avoir voulu prendre ma défense, fit le garçon.

- De rien. T'es vraiment le second de Marco le Phénix ?

- Dawn est mon nom. Dawn D. Red. J'étais le second d'Ace-nii-san.

- Son second ?

- Hm. Comme je suis assez jeune, il a toujours tout fait pour que je n'ai pas de prime avant ma majorité. Officiellement, c'était Patrick, son second, mais en réalité, c'était moi. Mais il a laissé un testament disant qu'il voulait que je le remplace. Hors, le testament d'Oyaji voulait qu'il remplace lui-même Marco-san... enfin...

- J'étais à Marine Ford.

- C'est pas la chose à dire un à Shirohige, vous en avez conscience ?

- Désolé. Comment était Portgas ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Comme ça. Il m'a toujours intrigué. C'était le fils unique de Gol D. Roger, pourtant...

- Ace n'aimait pas son père, yoi.

Smoker se retourna pour voir Marco arrivait, un sac sur le dos.

- Nous allons lever l'ancre, Red-kun, annonça le Phénix.

- J'arrive senshô, assura Red.

Smoker les regarda partir puis leur lança :

- Mes condoléances pour Shirohige et Portgas.

- Dis celui qui faisait partit de ceux qui ont participé à leur mort... marmonna Marco.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Red et continua de s'éloigner.

- Il ne t'a pas trop cherché de noise ? demanda Marco.

- Du tout. Il m'a défendu, même. Je me souviens de lui. Smoker. Il poursuit mon frère, normalement. Il le devance, ici, dans le Shin Sekai, donc.

Marco se sentit vexé qu'il se souvienne du marine avant lui.

- Et je me souviens… de vous avoir posé une question, au sujet d'Oyaji. Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, justement.

- Et ?

- Je me souviens de la réponse, et de pourquoi elle était importante pour moi. Merci de m'avoir aidé à faire ce choix important, Marco-san.

- Tu laisses tomber le 'san' quand tu veux, Red.

- Je vais y arriver. Lentement, mais je vais y arriver. Je veux des réponses qui se trouvent quelque part, là, et je les aurais, même si je dois me frapper la tête contre les murs pour ça.

Ace porta ses doigts à ses tempes.

- Tu as la tête trop dure pour ça… Oyaji l'a prouvé un bon nombre de fois.

- Je m'en souviens oui. Je compte au moins une dizaine de souvenirs dans lesquels il m'envoie me prendre un mur pendant que j'essaye de le tuer.

- Et tu es loin du compte, yoi, ricana Marco.

- Misère… soupira le second. Quel gamin j'étais.

- Oh, mais on l'adorait, ce gamin, crois-moi. Et on l'adore toujours.

Et il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ace.

- Marco-san ?

- Nani ?

- Ce genre de chose, de conversation… ça me semble normal, familier… ça fait du bien.

- On en aura d'autre, si tu veux, yoi.

- Arigatou.

- Mais en échange, arrête de m'appeler Marco-san, ça m'hérisse sérieusement les plumes !

- Sempai, ça passe ?

Marco soupira et secoua la tête.

- Mon nom tout cour, c'est suffisant, yoi.

Ace ne put que bénir son masque pour cacher qu'il était rouge comme une tomate.

- D'accord… Marco…

Et le jeune pirate partit devant en courant, sans voir le sourire de coin du Phénix.

Lentement, les choses recommencées à redevenir normale. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, peut-être.

* * *

><p>Un tir de canon passa quasi inaperçu dans le tumulte du combat.<p>

Le sang coulait à flot, dans les cris de rage des deux ennemis.

Ace se baissa pour esquiver un coup d'épée et d'un saut, fut assez haut pour pouvoir asséner un coup de sa barre de fer dans le crâne du marine face à lui.

Il recula d'un pas, se retrouvant dos à dos avec Marco.

- Tu t'en sorts, yoi ? demanda le Phénix en rechargeant son pistolet.

- Je viens tout juste de finir de m'échauffer, senshô, siffla Ace en parant un coup de son arme et contre-attaquant.

- Prends garde, Red.

- Je suis pas un gosse, Marco !

Et Ace fonça de nouveau dans le tas, se retrouvant facilement encerclé. Pas que ça lui fasse peur.

- Let's dance, souffla-t-il de derrière son masque qui cachait son sourire manique.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant tourbillonner son bâton à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête… et disparut.

Les marines regardèrent partout, cherchant à retrouver l'adolescent qui les avaient nargué un instant auparavant.

Bam !

L'un des officiers perdit la moitié de ses dents en se prenant le bout de la barre de fer dans le visage. Un second suivit avec l'autre bout dans le ventre.

Une odeur de brûler s'éleva.

Ace tournoyait sur lui-même, faisant virevoltait son arme tout autour de lui, et à force de frotter contre le sol, les extrémités de son arme commençaient à rougir, rendant l'arme encore plus dangereuse… puis le feu naquit.

Et Ace disparut de nouveau.

C'était simple. Il lui suffisait juste d'influencer la chaleur du coin pour faire un mirage, et lui permette d'attaquer par derrière.

Un saut et un coup, et trois autres hommes furent à terre.

- C'est fini ! appela Marco un peu plus loin.

Ace éteignit d'un mouvement sec les flammes et s'appuya sur son arme, ajustant sa casquette gavroche sur son crâne, d'où s'échappé une ou de mèche de cheveux. Il était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle et s'assurer que les marines encore à bords soit hors de combat pour entendre le son d'un appareil photo.

- Récupérons le butin et tirons-nous, Dawn-san, c'est ce que veut le senshô, appela Kenichi.

- J'arrive, Kenichi-san, assura Ace en rangeant son arme dans son dos.

Et il rejoignit le reste de l'équipage qui dépouiller le navire de tout ce qu'il avait de valeur.

* * *

><p>Dadan resta un instant perplexe. Très perplexe.<p>

Dawn D. Red, deux cent cinquante millions de berrys.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait familier ?

- Pour vous aussi, il vous rappel quelqu'un ? demanda Makino en lui servant un nouveau verre.

- Mmmh ? Moui, mais j'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dessus.

- J'ai réfléchi un peu à tête reposée à ça, avoua Makino.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bar, puis se pencha pardessus le comptoir pour souffler à Dadan :

- Red, c'est une traduction de Aka, comme rouge. Et Dawn, c'est notre île. Si on ajoute le D., qui pourrait bien vouloir porter un nom pareil…

Elle avait un sourire entendu qui s'agrandit quand les yeux de bandit s'arrondirent en comprenant ce que ça impliquait.

Et elle regarda de nouveau la prime. Même si le masque cachait le visage, Dadan avait connu suffisamment Ace pour reconnaître sa posture et sa carrure, maintenant qu'elle savait quoi chercher. Et y'avait une de ses boucles sombres qui tombait de sous sa casquette et ses yeux si particuliers noir, tirant sur l'argent. Comment n'avait-elle pas put le réaliser plus tôt !

- J'espère que Luffy est au courant, sourit la tenante du bar. C'est pour la maison !

Dadan reposa la prime et prit son verre en souriant.

- Jamais encore je n'aurais cru pouvoir dire être contente d'entendre parler de ce grand idiot. Kampai.

- Kampai, lui dit Makino avec un petit rire.

* * *

><p>- Aaaa-aaa-aaaatcha ! éternua Ace.<p>

Mauvaise idée d'éternuer quand Marco était sur le pont, cherchant le coupable de la blague aviaire qui avait fait qu'il avait trouvé un œuf dans ses draps.

Le Phénix qui avait tout d'abord suspecté Thatch et Haruta, se rappela du troisième farceur de l'équipage, en l'entendant justement éternuer.

Ace déglutit en voyant le regard du Phénix sur lui, et prit immédiatement la fuite, se faisant poursuivre par son capitaine.

- S'il recommence à faire des sales blagues, c'est qu'il est sur la bonne voie, commenta Vista.

Jozu, juste à côté de lui sur le bastingage, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, regardant le jeune pirate essayait à tout prix de ne pas se faire attraper par un Marco fou de rage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez depuis tellement longtemps, sans doute.**

**Je remercie tous celles et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Au sujet du SmoAce, je vous rassure, il y en aura pas. Si AceMarco reste mon parring préféré, j'aime beaucoup caser parfois Smoker avec Ace, donc, je voulais juste y rendre un léger hommage avec Smoker qui regarde de loin quelqu'un qui lui rappelle l'homme qu'il aime. Je cherche encore comment je vais réussir à parvenir mettre les deux idiots (parce que à ce point là, s'ils ont pas bougé, c'est de l'idiot pur et simple), donc, je suis ouverte aux propositions (faîtes-les par mp)\o/.**

**Merci donc à Seth42 ; Mai96 ; Anna-cahn17 (vi, que des trous pour les yeux, pas de décorations, ni rien), la vague folle, Evanae (quand tu en auras fini avec les quelques chapitres pour la fic de Sabo, j'ai la version complète du prisonnier d'Azkaban de War Mage à te faire tester, si t'es pas trop fatiguée) ; Mana (Thatch parle de la plaque, ici. Je reviendrais, s'il le faut vraiment, sur la dette de Davy Jones dans un autre chapitre), Red-Mia et Oreo1999.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, sinon.**

* * *

><p>Ace se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, quand Jozu le secoua.<p>

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, lui dit l'homme diamant dans l'obscurité.

Ace s'assit sur son lit et passa une main sur son visage, puis le long de sa nuque, essayant de se calmer. Puis, se souvenant de quoi il avait rêvait, il paniqua.

- THATCH !

Avant que Jozu ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Ace avait rejeté les couvertures de son lit et avait filé hors de la cabine, à la recherche de son ami. Il localisa sa _voix_ sur le pont.

Comme une fusée, sans s'occuper du fait qu'il n'avait qu'un caleçon pour tout vêtement, Ace débarqua sur le pont supérieur, juste occupé par ceux de garde à cette heure de la nuit.

Et Thatch fut très surpris de voir le jeune commandant se jeter à sa taille en se retenant de pleurer.

- Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? T'es pas de garde, pourtant…

Ace ne dit pas un mot, juste rassuré de savoir son ami vivant.

- Ace ?

Ace sursauta et se tourna vers le Phénix qui venait d'arriver, inquiet. Apparemment, Marco avait dû entendre passer en courant devant sa cabine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Réalisant le ridicule de la situation, Ace rougit, bien que cela passa presque inaperçu dans la faible lumière diffusée par les flammes bleues qui dansaient dans la main de Marco.

- J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar… mais ça m'a semblait si réel… je… j'ai paniqué, c'est ridicule…

- C'était quoi ce gros vilain rêve pour que tu viennes me chercher en pleurant, Ace-chan~, taquina Thatch avec un grand sourire.

- Tu étais mort… ton corps était là, dans ta cabine, face contre terre… sans vie… un poignard planté dans le dos.

Thatch perdit son sourire.

- Ace, écoute-moi, dit Marco.

Ace le regarda immédiatement, ne détournant pas on attention.

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. L'essentiel est que Thatch soit bel et bien vivant, yoi. D'accord ?

Ace hocha la tête avec lenteur.

- Tu auras beaucoup de souvenirs comme ça, Ace, qui te feront peur ou mal. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de te confier à nous. Nous sommes une famille, et on se soutient les uns les autres, yoi. D'acc ?

Ace hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Allez, retourne te coucher…

Thatch regarda avec un pauvre sourire ses deux frères s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Marco se réveilla le lendemain matin, étrangement bien et calme. Mais surtout, pas seul.<p>

Se redressant légèrement, le Phénix eut un pauvre sourire en voyant Ace roulé en boule contre lui, dormant tranquillement.

Faute d'avoir pu se rendormir la nuit dernière, Marco avait proposé à Ace de dormir dans sa cabine. Il avait plus l'habitude que Jozu de gérer les mauvais rêves assez courants d'Ace, même avant.

Oh, n'ayez pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné, je vous vois tous venir ! Il _ne s'est rien_ _passé _! Ils ont dormi tous les deux habillés (si on considère avoir juste un caleçon comme étant 'habillé' pour Ace) et Marco est trop respectueux de son jeune frère pour ce genre de chose.

Remarquant qu'il était encore tôt, Marco se leva du lit et souleva Ace dans le creux de ses bras. Immédiatement, le jeune commandant se trouva une position plus confortable dans les bras de Marco, la tête dans le creux du cou du Phénix qui fit au mieux pour ne pas rougir.

En silence, évitant de marcher sur les lattes du plancher qu'il savait bruyantes, il s'avança vers son ancienne cabine et y pénétra.

Jozu dormait tranquillement dans sa couchette. Marco se glissa jusqu'à celle d'Ace et l'y déposa. Le brun refusa pendant un instant de lâcher sa chemise, mais finalement, il se roula sur le côté, lâchant Marco. Le Phénix remonta la couverture d'Ace sur lui et quitta la cabine.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne debout à cette heure-ci, depuis la mort de Shirohige : Thatch.

Aussi, Marco alla retrouver son ami dans la cuisine.

- La nuit a été bonne, petit phénix ? demanda Thatch avec un air entendu.

- On n'a rien fait. Il a semblé bien dormir avec moi à côté, c'est tout, yoi, fit Marco en se servant une grosse tasse de café frais.

- Oh, au fait, il sait.

- De ?

- Pour ta marque dans le dos. J'étais en train d'en discuter avec Kingdew l'autre jour et il nous a surpris. Quand on lui a dit que tu voulais pas qu'il sache, il a dit qu'il le savait depuis un petit moment. Un des souvenirs qu'il a retrouvés ces derniers temps.

Marco se figea sous l'annonce.

- Et il s'est juré de tuer quiconque voudrait te priver de tes ailes. Il te juge pas. Tu restes toujours la même personne pour lui Marco, ancien esclave ou pas.

Le Phénix relâcha sa respiration et posa sa tasse sur le comptoir, à côté de Thatch qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Le capitaine se laissa aller contre le comptoir, et glissa jusqu'à terre, la tête dans les mains.

- Marco ?

- Je vais bien… souffla Marco.

Il ferma les yeux un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Tout allait bien, Ace ne le jugeait pas sur son passé d'esclave.

- Par contre, il a posé des questions sur ta plaque. C'est vrai que si c'était du vrai kairioseki, et non pas un alliage, tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir te transformer en oiseau… Mais bon, c'est une invention de Vegapunk, après tout.

Marco ne répondit rien, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Il chassa avec agacement la main de son ami quand elle trouva le moyen de lui ébouriffer ce qui lui servait de cheveux.

- Quoi, Thatch ? grogna Marco.

- C'est quoi le programme du jour ?

- Rien… on verra ce qui se présente, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Vista débarqua dans la cuisine.

- Le _Red Force _est en vue, annonça-t-il.

- Eh bien, allons l'accueillir, grogna Marco en se levant.

* * *

><p>- Heya, <em>Red-kun<em> ! salua Shanks quand il put voir enfin l'un des objets de sa visite.

Les nouveaux de son équipage se demandèrent qui était ce Red pour que leur capitaine fasse tout ce chemin pour le voir.

- Akagami-san. Vous avez le bon souvenir du Mei-Ô, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

- Oh, tu te souviens toujours pas de moi… fit le Yonkou avec une moue.

- Toutes mes excuses…

Shanks eut un soupir et un pauvre sourire.

- Tu te souviens de ton frère, au moins ?

Ace hocha la tête et arrangea machinalement son masque.

- Bien, Marco, parlons affaire… fit Shanks en se redressant après avoir tiré affectueusement sur la casquette d'Ace.

Profitant du fait que Marco soit occupé, Ace s'éclipsa jusqu'aux cuisines où il trouva Thatch attelé à ses fourneaux.

- Les barils sont prêts, assura Thatch.

- Parfait, fit Ace en se dirigeant vers quelques barils entassés dans un coin de la cuisine. Ce sera dur de faire sortir les autres de leur réserve. Je pars en reconnaissance, tu les montes sur le pont ?

- Je peux pas là, demande à Haruta.

Ace hocha la tête et fila voir l'autre blagueur de l'équipage, pendant que Thatch essayait de ne pas rire. C'était bon de retrouver Ace et ses idées stupides.

Environ deux heures et demi plus tard, quand le _Red Force _s'en alla enfin, l'heure du repas approchait à grand pas. Par curiosité, le Phénix se rendit donc en cuisine pour voir ce que les cuistots préparaient. Mais en entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua immédiatement une grosse différence : Le nombre des tonneaux de saké à bord avait largement augmenté. Ace, Haruta et Thatch étaient assis dessus, en train de boire, tous les trois arborant des sourires victorieux.

- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous venez de faire, yoi ? demanda Marco, suspect.

- Mais on a rien fait du tout, fit Thatch de sa voix la plus innocent.

Haruta détourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, alors qu'Ace arborait sa bouille la plus angélique et innocente à sa disposition.

- Vous êtes encore plus suspects. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, honnêtement, pendant que je vous surveillais pas ?

Les trois complices se regardèrent, et un coup de coude de Haruta à Ace désigna la brebis sacrificielle sur l'autel de la fureur de leur capitaine.

- Nous avons remplacé tous les tonneaux de saké des Akagami par de l'eau, avoua Ace.

Marco eut un profond soupir, mais rien de plus.

- Si Akagami revient se plaindre, je vous sacrifie tous les trois à sa fureur, yoi. Thatch, tu as vu l'heure ?

- C'est en train de mijoter, idiot.

Et il montra de sa choppe de grosses marmites sur le feu.

- Marco ?

Marco se détourna des casseroles pour regarder Ace lui tendre une choppe d'alcool qu'il venait de plonger dans le tonneau ouvert.

- Tu essayes d'acheter quoi, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Ma vie ? Ma place dans cet équipage ? Je sais pas trop…

Marco prit la chope et but une gorgée, avant de soupirer :

- Même si ça me fait chier de le dire, Akagami a un bon goût en alcool… tu as sauvé ce que tu avais à sauver, Ace.

Et le Phénix s'en alla.

* * *

><p>- Comme on se retrouve… marmonna Smoker en voyant la fine silhouette de Red sortant d'une boutique. J'aurais jamais cru voir un pirate acheter quelque chose.<p>

Red le regarda en battant des paupières et se tourna vers la boutique.

- Le proprio m'a décerné ses condoléances pour la mort de Oyaji et Ace-nii-san. Apparemment, Ace-nii-san a défendu sa fille quand elle a failli se faire agresser, alors, il regrette sa mort, tout fils de Roger qu'il fut. Le simple fait de trouver quelqu'un qui regrette Nii-san est bien…

- Je vois…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? M'arrêter ? Alors que je viens juste d'acheter une guitare ?

- Non, je viens juste de remarquer que ton arme est la même que celle d'un révolutionnaire… le numéro deux. Intrigant, c'est tout.

- Je m'intéresse pas à la révolution.

- EDITION SPECIALE ! REAPPARITION DE MUGIWARA NO LUFFY A SHABAODY ! cria un garçon en distribuant le journal dans la rue.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que je doive lever l'ancre…

Et Smoker s'en alla.

Red resta un instant perplexe et se tourna vers le crieur de journaux. Il le frôla un instant, et s'éloigna dans une autre rue, les poches pleines, et un journal en main. Arrangeant son acquisition toute récente sur son dos, il reprit la route vers le navire, lisant le journal, heureux de revoir son frère dans la course. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le quai, son regard sur la petite vignette qui était censée être lui.

- Red ?

Ace releva la tête et bénit son masque qui cacha son rougissement, voyant Marco penché par-dessus la rambarde du navire, l'observant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien senshô, assura Ace.

Il se hissa agilement à bord et alla jusqu'à sa cabine. Jozu était à son bureau, faisant de la paperasse.

- Tu as trouvé ta guitare ? demanda l'homme diamant sans lever les yeux vers son camarade de chambrée.

- Oui, marmonna Ace.

Il posa l'instrument qui encombrait son dos sur sa couchette et ressortit pour aller dans la salle de bain commune. Il se souvenait encore que sur le _Moby Dick_, les cabines des commandants étaient plus grandes que sur les autres vaisseaux, leur permettant d'avoir leur propre salle de bain. Franchement, ça lui manquait, même si les souvenirs de son ancienne cabine restaient flous et rares.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et s'avança devant un évier avec miroir pour retirer son masque. Il colla le journal près du miroir et compara la vignette à son visage actuel.

Son visage semblait plus maigre que celui qu'il devrait avoir à l'âge de vingt ans. Son regard… plus terne, plus triste…

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur une sale cicatrice juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche, filant vers la tempe. Cicatrice qu'il avait eue tout récemment en affrontant Kizaru. S'il avait été Portgas D. Ace, il n'aurait fait que rire et soigner la blessure, mais Dawn D. Red n'était pas un logia. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait porter les marques de ses batailles…

Il descendit une main vers sa chemise, la serrant juste sur la marque du poing d'Akainu. La cicatrice le brûlait continuellement, ce qui était bien étrange venant d'un homme de feu.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que j'en sois réduit à ça… » songea le jeune pirate en passant une main sur son visage.

Qui pouvait dire qu'il avait tout juste vingt-trois ans en le regardant ? Il avait le physique d'un gamin maigrichon de quinze, presque seize ans, et le regard d'un adulte aigri de cinquante ans.

- Ace ?

Ace tourna la tête vers l'entrée pour voir Marco s'y tenir, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais bien.

- Et moi je suis Sengoku, yoi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose à voir avec le journal ?

Ace regarda de nouveau la vignette où était son visage de jeune homme de vingt ans.

- Pas grand chose… juste… une crise identitaire, je dirais…

Il laissa tomber le journal dans l'évier, regardant la porcelaine sans la voir.

- En allant faire un tour en ville, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui était triste qu'Ace soit mort. Il m'a parlé de choses que je ne me souviens pas avoir fait… pour le coup, je me demande parfois si je suis vraiment ce 'Ace' dont tout le monde parle. Et si j'étais simplement quelqu'un d'autre, et que vous ne fassiez que profiter de mon amnésie pour recréer de toute pièce un mort.

Marco vint se placer derrière Ace et le serra contre lui.

- Tu es toi, Ace ou Red, peu importe. Tu restes toi. C'est à toi de décider ce que signifie ce 'toi'. En prenant la mer, tu as décidé de prouver au monde que Portgas D. Ace n'était pas Gol D. Roger… aujourd'hui, montre au monde ce que tu penses être, yoi. Sois un pirate. Fais ce que tu veux, joue selon tes propres règles, pour que Oyaji, de tout là-haut, soit fier de toi.

Marco relâcha Ace et le fit se retourner pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Tu n'es peut-être plus le jeune homme sur cette minuscule photo, mais tu es bien plus. Tu as vu plus que lui, tu es plus réfléchi, plus mature. Quand tu te sentiras assez stable, tu montreras au monde ce que tu es devenu, yoi. En attendant, repose-toi sur nous pour te reformer. Tu n'as pas seul, Ace.

- Merci, Marco-sa… Marco.

Marco eut un sourire et recula d'un pas, les mains sur les hanches.

- Que dirais-tu de retirer du jeu l'une des rares copies de ton akuma no mi qu'on a pas encore récupérée, yoi ?

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dressrosa. J'ai appris de source certaine que le mera mera no mi serait le trophée du prochain tournoi dans l'arène de Doflamingo.

- Je pourrais combattre ?

Marco regarda un instant Ace, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air déterminé, et son léger sourire empli d'excitation. Une vieille flamme brillait dans ses yeux. Dans Dawn D. Red, il restait encore beaucoup de l'ancien Ace… tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

- Attention de ne pas perdre ton masque, alors, yoi. Prouve-leur que les Shirohige Kaizoku sont encore de la partie.

- Avec plaisir, Senshô.

Marco inclina la tête et quitta la salle de bain, marchant d'un pas décidé vers le pont. Tout le monde était à bord, d'après son Haki.

Parfait.

- On lève l'ancre ! En route pour Dressrosa ! On a un akuma no mi à récupérer !

- Aye, aye, senshô ! rugit l'équipage.

Ace s'avança, et donna les instructions nécessaires pour prendre le large, permettant à Marco d'aller se mettre à la barre.

- Tu te lances quand ? demanda Thatch juste à côté de lui. Il en crève pour toi, et c'est réciproque. Qu'est-ce qui te coupe ?

- Outre le fait que malgré son âge, Ace n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans, yoi ? demanda Marco en faisant virer la barre d'un mouvement expert. Il est trop fragile pour ce genre de relation.

Le reniflement de Thatch voulait tout dire.

Sur la proue du navire, fixant l'océan, Ace esquissa un sourire sous son masque, les yeux fermés.

Son petit frère entrait dans le Shin Sekai.

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part, sur l'île Gyojin.<em>

* * *

><p>Jimbe retint Luffy un instant, alors que le garçon allait s'embarquer sur son navire pour remonter dans le Shin Sekai.<p>

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, de la part de Red-san, fit l'homme-poisson en lui tendant un Tone Dial.

Luffy prit le coquillage et remercia Jimbe.

- Red ? C'est qui ? demanda Chopper quand Luffy monta à bord.

- Dawn D. Red est le nouveau second des Shirohige Kaizoku, répondit Zoro. J'ai entendu Mihawk parler de lui. Il est censé avoir été le second de…

- Tu peux parler d'Ace, Zoro, assura Luffy en sentant l'hésitation de son second. Là où il est, il n'est pas seul et il est heureux. Je le sais.

- Donc, de ce qu'on raconte sur les mers, c'était le vrai second d'Ace, alors qu'en public, on disait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme du nom de Patrick. Il aurait désigné ce Red comme son successeur dans son testament, et comme le testament de Shirohige prévoyait apparemment que ton frère survive, il devait devenir le nouveau second de l'équipage… ça explique comment ce parfait inconnu s'est retrouvé le second en commande de l'équipage des survivants de la famille de Shirohige.

- Tu en sais des choses, commenta Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis arrivé six mois à l'avance, et il était au bar à cet instant… Enfin, il partait. J'ai interrogé Rayleigh à ce sujet et c'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué.

- Je connais Red, il était avec moi durant la première partie de l'entraînement avec Rayleigh, fit Luffy. Il est reparti pour le Shin Sekai quand Rayleigh m'a laissé derrière pour que je m'entraîne seul. Apparemment, il avait pas tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir le second des Shirohige, alors, il a reçu le même entraînement que moi, à deux trois détails près. On est sans doute à force égale, maintenant, mais il a plus d'expérience que moi au sujet du Shin Sekai.

Luffy regarda le Tone Dial dans sa main.

- J'ai hâte de le revoir. Je reviens.

Et Luffy s'en alla dans les toilettes, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Là, il activa le dial et sourit en entendant la voix de son aîné.

_« Heya, Luffy… quand tu entendras ce message, ça voudra dire que tu es sur le point de passer dans le Shin Sekai. Je peux pas venir en personne te souhaiter la bienvenue, je n'ai pas récupérer tout ce qu'il fallait pour redevenir qui je suis, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi, crois-moi. Je surveillerais les journaux pour suivre tes exploits, alors, donne-moi de quoi pouvoir crier fièrement un jour que je suis ton grand frère. Deviens le Kaizoku Ou, Lu'. Autant pour moi et Sabo –puisse-t-il reposer en paix- que pour toi. Je t'adore, Luffy, alors, accroche-toi à tes rêves et va au sommet. »_

Luffy eut un sourire et essuya une petite larme, inconscient de l'oreille qui se désagrégeait dans son dos.

Robin cacha son sourire derrière un verre que venait de lui donner Sanji.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**Je sais que vous avez attendu ce chapitre avec impatience... Dressrosa...**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires : Mana.Y (Marco n'a peut-être pas changé, mais Shirohige était vieux, et devait donc se douter qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Le Phénix devait donc avoir de plus en plus de responsabilités pour faire la transition et se préparer à devenir le nouveau capitaine. Quant à Ace, non, il a pas encore récupéré tous ces souvenirs, mais il a les info dans les grandes lignes) ; la vague folle (c'est pas drôle ? ah bon ? O.o Ro zut ^^) ; Evanae (désolée, ma chère, mais ça sera surtout pour le prochain chapitre) ; Red-Mia (je cherche un nouveau bêta (et oui encore un) puisque mon ancienne est indisponible et que Clockie est surtout là pour mes x-over. A moins que tu m'en trouves un qui puisse tenir mon rythme, je peux pas faire grand chose ; Zazou-chan ; ma ; 'Guest' (fic mensuelle ^^) ; chibiLuna et MonkeyD. Nea (je sors un chapitre une fois par mois).**

**Maintenant, si vous en êtes pas à Dressrosa dans One Piece, vous aurez un GROS SPOIL à partir de maintenant et des chapitres à venir ! Enfin, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Dressrosa.<p>

Ace arrangea la ceinture de tissu mauve autour de sa taille et sa casquette gavroche noire sur son crâne, sans quitter du regard l'île qui se dessinait au large.

- Ace ?

Le jeune commandant se retourna pour voir Thatch qui avait enfilé une veste à capuche assez banale. L'homme lui tendit un masque. Porcelaine blanche agrémentée d'or et d'arabesques orangées, ne laissant que deux trous pour les yeux et pour son nez, ainsi qu'une légère entaille au niveau de la bouche.

- En quel honneur ?

- Il est plus cool que ton masque blanc habituel, non ?

Ace prit le masque en haussant les épaules. Il retira celui sur son visage et le remplaça par le neuf.

- Prêt ? demanda Marco en venant les voir.

- Oui, Marco, assura Ace.

- Nous resterons au large. Thatch sera dans le public avec un bébé denden. Vos flottes respectives seront dispersées dans tout Dressrosa, yoi. En cas de souci, vous abandonnez le faux fruit, et vous évacuez. Je ne veux pas que l'on doive enterrer qui que ce soit, pas après Marine Ford, yoi. Encore moins vous deux. Tu as assez vu Davy Jones pour les cinq prochaines années, Thatch.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec ça… ricana Thatch.

- Ace, tu risques de voir des visages familiers, vu le nombre de têtes primées qui viendront à la recherche de ton soi-disant akuma no mi. Ne laisse personne te reconnaître, si tu n'es pas _certain_ qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Soyez _vraiment_ prudents…

- Tu songes au journal de ce matin ? demanda Izo.

- Oui… Le Foutu Flamant Rose qui quitte le Shishibukai… c'est bien trop louche, yoi. Et le fait qu'il veuille renoncer à Dressrosa… Quelque chose se prépare.

- Ce qui me surprend, c'est l'alliance entre Luffy et ce Law. Je l'avoue, il me reste encore pas mal de choses que je dois me rappeler au sujet de mon frère, mais je sais une chose, les alliances, ce n'est pas son genre en général. Il est pas assez fin pour ça, souffla Ace. Ce ne peut pas être son idée, mais Law risque d'avoir quelques rectifications à faire dans son plan, puisque Lu' ne le suivra certainement pas. Enfin…

- On sera à bonne distance pour débarquer dans environ une heure, voire deux, annonça Izou. Vous restez prudents ?

Thatch et Ace hochèrent la tête.

- Alors bonne chance.

* * *

><p>Thatch remonta son col sur son visage, sa pompadour défaite en un simple catogan, une capuche sur le crâne. A ses côtés, Ace marchait, les mains dans les poches, regardant les rues avec curiosité.<p>

Son estomac grogna en sentant la bonne odeur de la paella.

- Je t'invite, si on s'en sort sans merde, lui promit Thatch.

- Tu vas en avoir pour ton argent, commenta Ace avec un fin sourire.

Le reniflement amusé de Thatch voulait tout dire.

- Ce pays est trop calme, pour une nation qui a perdu son roi, tu trouves pas ? souffla Ace.

- Oui, c'est louche. Tu as ton bébé denden ?

Ace brandit le bébé qu'il avait dans sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent devant le colisée.

- Reste prudent, y'a pas mal de monde puissant ici. C'est le pire endroit où perdre ton masque.

- Je suis pas con, merci.

Un jouet soldat de plomb unijambiste était en train de chasser des mômes pas très loin. Thatch le remarqua et avança vers lui, suivi par Ace.

- Mes respects, soldat unijambiste, interpella Thatch. Par où pour les inscriptions ?

Le soldat de plomb se retourna sur sa seule jambe et les regarda.

- Ce gamin n'est pas un peu jeune pour assister à ce genre de spectacle ? marmonna le jouet.

- J'ai vu la guerre, répondit Ace en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu le dis. Tu peux aller par-là pour t'asseoir dans le public. Les inscriptions, c'est de ce côté.

Et le jouet pointa deux directions différentes.

- Eh bien, bonne chance, Red. Je t'encouragerai, fit Thatch en allant vers les gradins.

Ace leva une main en salut et se dirigea vers la queue pour les inscriptions.

- Ce sont des combats à mort, ce n'est pas un jeu pour un ado comme toi, lui dit le soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

Ace se tourna vers le jouet et vint s'accroupir face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Personne n'a le droit de mettre la main sur l'akuma no mi d'Ace-nii-san. Je me battrai pour m'assurer que ce qu'il reste de _sa_ _volonté_ revienne à _sa famille_. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j'ai été à bonne école.

Et Ace se releva pour aller rejoindre la file des inscriptions, ignorant les murmures autour de lui.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de chose ? fit la femme en le voyant s'avancer.

« Merde, j'ai fait vingt-trois ans le mois dernier, foutez-moi la paix ! » songea Ace.

En fouillant ses poches, Ace finit par tirer sa dernière prime :

Dawn D. Red, 350 millions de berrys.

- Suis-je toujours trop jeune ? s'enquit Red.

- Je vous inscris, assura la femme. L'entrée est par là. Vous êtes le numéro 312, Bloc B.

- Domo arigatou.

Ace reprit sa prime et s'avança dans la pièce. S'assurant que personne ne le voyait, il réduisit la prime en cendres, et retira sa barre de fer de son dos, la mettant derrière sa nuque pour s'avancer entre les gladiateurs.

« Regarde le sol, marche comme si tu étais pressé, ne t'attarde pas, n'attire pas l'attention. »

Il alla ensuite s'installer dans un coin, se laissant aller contre un mur.

Avec un bâillement, il fixa le plafond.

Avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive, ses yeux se fermèrent, victimes d'une crise de narcolepsie.

* * *

><p>En revenant à lui, il remarqua que quelqu'un était assis juste à côté de lui.<p>

Ouvrant un œil, Ace décrivit rapidement la silhouette, et se réinstalla un peu mieux.

- J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi tu es là, Luffy ? marmonna tout bas Ace. Pas mal l'armure.

- Shihihihi ! T'es enfin réveillé ? rit doucement Luffy derrière sa fausse barbe. Si tu veux une armure, y'en a là-bas…

- J'ai toujours mon masque ?

- Personne ne t'a semble-t-il remarqué.

Ace s'étira un instant, et se laissa aller vers l'avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Tu as un faux nom pour le tournoi ?

- Franky m'a frappé sur le crâne pour que j'en donne un. Alors, c'est Lucy.

Ace hocha la tête et regarda les autres participants.

- Tu as fait quoi pendant que je regardais pas ? Tout le monde te regarde bizarrement.

- J'ai renversé un idiot… Spar- quelque chose, et j'ai laissé échapper mon nom. Mais comme mon truc d'inscription dit 'Lucy'… Et y'a le gars, là-bas, qui en a après moi, parce que je lui ai volé la Une des journaux.

Et Luffy pointa du doigt un beau garçon, faisant hausser les sourcils à Ace sous son masque.

- So ka, marmonna le Shirohige.

- T'es dans quel block ?

- Le B.

- Tu passeras avant moi, alors. On se battra pas ensemble. Parfait pour s'assurer un max de chance de prendre le faux fruit avant que quelqu'un ne découvre qu'il est pas authentique.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Merci, frérot.

- Ne, nii-chan… est-ce que…

Luffy ne continua pas sa question, et regarda nerveusement ses pieds.

- Marchons, lui dit Ace.

Les deux frères se levèrent et s'éloignèrent pour aller se mettre à une fenêtre, histoire de regarder le combat en cours dans l'arène.

- Je me souviens de certaines choses… certaines fois où on mangeait et partait sans payer d'un restaurant… notre cabane… le jour de mon départ… Tes mots magiques…

Luffy eut un petit rire.

- Mais j'ai constaté une chose…

- Quoi ?

- Makino-san… les bandits, Dadan… et même Sabo… je sais qu'ils ont été importants pour moi, qui ils étaient, plus ou moins… mais j'ai oublié leur visage…

Une exclamation dans le public les ramena au combat. Le premier round du Block A était fini. Le gagnant retira son sac en papier qui avait masqué son visage et…

- C'est le Champion ! commenta Luffy, horrifié.

Ace n'eut aucune réaction.

Dans son esprit, flashait une scène où il était sur un toit, regardant cinq personnes dans la rue en bas. Quatre étaient floues, mais Burgess était la cinquième. Qui étaient les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devait s'en souvenir ?

- Iteee ! gémit Ace en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- A-…

- Pas ce nom !

- _Red _! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ace se tint encore un moment la tête, puis la secoua.

- Je me souviens de cet homme. Je sais que la fois où je l'ai vu, il était avec une ou plusieurs personnes qui sont importantes, et je le _sais _!

- Hun ?

- Laisse tomber. Encourage-moi, je vais combattre. Ce serait cool qu'on puisse se retrouver en finale, tous les deux.

- Ja ne, Red !

Ace le salua de la main et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Bartolomeo Le Cannibale… Un sacré personnage. La seule chose qui plaisait à Ace en lui, c'était qu'il ne cherchait pas à se faire aimer des gens… mais il poussait les choses un <em>peu<em> _trop_ _loin_.

Puis, ce Bellamy la Hyène.

Pendant qu'Ace attendait qu'on l'autorise à rentrer, le jeune second des Shirohige l'avait observé parler à Luffy. Ils se connaissaient. Un regard interrogateur à son jeune frère, mais Luffy lui fit un signe comme quoi c'était rien.

- T'es qui, toi ? demanda Bellamy sur le point d'entrer dans l'arène, à Red.

- La preuve que les guerres ne peuvent pas tout détruire, répondit Ace. Bouge, on t'attend.

Bellamy entra à son tour. Avant qu'Ace n'entre, il eut l'annonce du commentateur :

« Et enfin, notre dernier concurrent est l'un des plus étonnants, et pourtant, peu surprenant ! Venu dans le but de rendre le mera mera no mi à ce qui reste de l'équipage du défunt Seigneur des Océans, voici une figure montante du Shin Sekai, Dawn D. Red, actuel second en commande et Ichibantai Taisho du Shirohige Kaizokudan ! »

Ace entra dans l'arène dans un silence pesant, humant un petit air pour paraître décontracté.

Un petit regard tout autour lui assura que tout le monde était méfiant à son sujet. Excepté un karatéka gyojin qui le salua respectueusement de la tête.

Ace leva le poing au ciel, et ferma les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Oyaji, je vais leur montrer que notre nom mérite encore d'être craint ! »

- Hajimemasho minna-san ? demanda Ace d'une voix douce en laissant retomber son bras.

Quelqu'un fonça sur lui… et lui passa au travers, défaisant le mirage à la place du garçon.

Pendant ce temps, Ace était déjà de l'autre côté de l'arène, du côté du Gyojin.

- Je comprends pourquoi on vous nomme 'L'illusionniste', commenta le karatéka en se mettant immédiatement dos à dos avec Ace. J'admirais énormément Shirohige-sama… et j'avais beaucoup de respect pour Portgas-Taisho.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est très touché de le savoir, prisonnier qu'il est du navire de Davy Jones ! Dois-je considérer que nous serons alliés dans ce combat jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que nous ?

- En effet, puisque vous êtes un Shirohige Kaizoku.

Ace eut un sourire sous son masque.

- Je vais te laisser, ami Gyojin, car je crains qu'on veuille prendre ma tête…

Ace disparut derrière un nouveau mirage, et réapparut un peu plus loin, en plein milieu d'un saut, abatant son arme sur la tête d'un homme, l'assommant sur le coup.

Une acrobatie lui permit de se maintenir en équilibre sur une épée qui aurait dû le décapiter, avec juste une main, projetant ses pieds vers l'arrière pour frapper l'homme, avant de faire un grand écart pour stopper une autre attaque.

Son feu le rendait plus rapide, en chauffant ses muscles au-delà de ce qu'un humain normal aurait pu supporter, et en modifiant profondément la température environnante, il pouvait faire des mirages. Finalement, devoir se cacher lui permettait de trouver de nouvelles applications à son pouvoir.

Un nouveau mirage, et Ace fut hors d'atteinte.

- Tu ne te bats pas ? demanda Ace à Bartolomeo qui regardait le combat depuis l'extérieur.

- Tu m'attaques pas, gamin ? ricana le rookie.

- Tu es à terre, sans intention autre que celle d'observer, pour l'instant. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi tu veux l'akuma no mi d'Ace-nii-san ?

- Pour le donner à quelqu'un !

Ace regarda Bartolomeo.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que cet akuma no mi est une histoire de famille.

Et il retourna dans la foule... avant de s'interrompre. Il se rapprocha du bord de l'arène.

« Il semblerait que quelque chose dans le public intrigue notre camarade des Shirohige ! » fit le commentateur.

Un gars se jeta sur Ace pour l'avoir par derrière. Un pas de côté, et un croche-pied, et l'homme alla nager avec les poissons-combattants.

Luffy semblait paniquer. Il le voyait d'ici. Il regarda avec des yeux ronds le combat en train de se dérouler dans les coulisses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_ fait cet idiot ? » songea Ace.

Ace chercha Thatch du regard, et vit qu'il regardait lui-même dans la direction des coulisses. Il dut sentir le regard d'Ace car il lui fit quelques gestes de la main. Ok, il n'avait pas à paniquer. Il devait juste s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène.

Avec un certain amusement, il continua de surveiller de son Haki les faits et gestes de son frère, pour le voir finalement suspendu d'une fenêtre, essayant apparemment de se cacher.

Ce gamin ne cesserait de l'amuser.

* * *

><p><em>- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec une couronne de feuilles sur le crâne ?<em>

_- Shhh ! C'est mon camouflage pour échapper à Jii-chan !_

_- Retire-toi ça du crâne, tu vas attraper des poux, c'est tout te ce que tu vas gagner._

* * *

><p>Un nouveau souvenir… il devrait en parler à Luffy.<p>

Ace donna un bon coup de pied arrière et fut content du cri de douleur qu'il obtint.

Sur presque cent quarante personnes, il ne restait plus que trente participants.

Les combattants tombaient sous les coups de sa barre de fer et ses coups de pieds. C'était… chiant. Pas de vrai défi. Il en était réduit à brider sa propre force.

Luffy était plus chanceux. Il avait des adversaires plus intéressants, alors que lui, il avait juste des idiots et un homme poisson… rayez ça, l'homme-poisson venait de se prendre une barrière dans la figure en essayant de frapper Bartolomeo. Ace disparut brusquement pour intercepter le coup de pied du Rookie dans la figure du Gyojin.

- Oi, Gyojin-san… daijobu ?

« Dawn semble préoccupé par la condition du karateka Hack ! »

L'homme poisson regarda Ace, et essaya de ne pas rire en croisant son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis aveugle… je vous laisse le combat, Taisho… merci d'avoir empêché cet idiot de me frapper alors que je suis à terre.

Le Gyojin se releva et plongea dans l'eau volontairement.

- J'ai _rien_ saisi, fit Ace, perplexe.

Il se releva, ignorant totalement le rookie qui le regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

Ace était toujours en train de se battre… quand le coup partit.

Quand l'agitation retomba sur l'arène, tout le monde était à terre, sauf le Roi Prodence, celui qui avait fait le coup de poing, Bartolomeo.

Ziiiiouf !

Pouf !

- C'est pas passé loin, commenta Ace en atterrissant de nouveau sur le sol de l'arène.

« Dawn a intelligemment esquivé la charge en sautant en l'air ! Ce n'est pas le nouveau second des Shirohige pour rien ! »

- Permettez-moi de vous montrer quelque chose qui vaut le détour, fit Ace.

- Un gamin comme toi à quelque chose à montrer ? ricana le Roi.

Pour toute réponse, Ace planta son arme dans le sol, referma ses mains sur l'extrémité, conduisant son akuma no mi discrètement dans l'arme, dans le sol…

- _Funka_.

Boum !

Deux éruptions de flammes jaillirent du sol, juste sous les pieds des derniers adversaires debout, les brûlant assez pour les mettre hors d'état de se battre.

- Il faut toujours prendre garde aux mirages… rien ne peut dire ce qu'il y a derrière… surtout dans le Shin Sekai, fit Ace en retirant son arme.

Et il la brandit vers le ciel sous les acclamations du public.

« Et Dawn D. Red est le grand vainqueur du Block B ! C'est incroyable ce que ces illusions peuvent faire ! Quel genre de pouvoir ce garçon cache-t-il !? Il semblerait que le mera mera no mi ait une chance de revenir aux Shirohige Kaizoku !»

Ace se tourna vers Luffy, toujours suspendu dehors et tira légèrement sur la visière de sa casquette en salut pour son frère qui lui répondit par un signe de la tête et sans doute un sourire.

* * *

><p>Ace regarda tranquillement la conversation entre Luffy et Bellamy.<p>

Luffy finit par le rejoindre.

- J'ai eu un souvenir de toi avec une couronne de feuilles sur le crâne croyant que ça pourrait te cacher du Jiji… sourit Ace.

Luffy regarda son frère en clignant des yeux.

- Je m'en souvenais même plus de cet épisode ! avoua Mugiwara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Un gars m'a reconnu comme le petit-fils de Jii-chan. Il lui en veut pour je en sais quelle raison, pour le coup, il veut se venger sur moi… et le gars mignon qui se plaignait de moi était à côté, donc il a tout entendu et voilà, quoi…

- Oh.

- J'ai rien fait pour une fois.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant son frère qui fixait l'homme-poisson qui allait se faire soigner.

- Red ?

- Hun ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air perturbé…

Comment faisait-il pour le savoir alors qu'il avait son masque sur le visage ?

- Le Gyojin. Il a l'air de m'avoir reconnu, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Uso !

- Uso ja nai… il m'a regardé dans les yeux, c'est mis à rire et a libéré la place après m'avoir appelé Taisho.

- Ben t'es le Ichibantai Taisho, non ?

- Laisse tomber. Amuse-toi bien, je te regarde.

- Ja ne ! On se retrouvera en finale !

Et Luffy s'en alla, tout content.

Ace le regarda, et alla se mettre dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre pour observer le combat de son frère.

Purupurupuru…

- Dawn, j'écoute, fit Ace en décrochant.

« Jolie combat, mec. C'était risqué d'utiliser le _Funka_, par contre. »

- Je sais. Des nouvelles de dehors ?

« Le CP 0 a été vu. Apparemment, c'était une fausse nouvelle le fait que Doflamingo ait quitté le Shichibukai. Y'a pas mal d'agitation, de ce qu'on m'a dit… Quelque chose se prépare et ça va faire beaucoup de bruit. »

- So ka. Mec ? Je crois que quelqu'un m'a reconnu.

« Qui ? »

- Hack. Un Gyojin.

« Le karatéka ? Un révolutionnaire. »

- Pourquoi je ressens des envies de meurtre à la notion de révolution ?

« Dragon. Luffy-kun no Ôtosan. »

- So ka. Bon, le combat commence. Je vais l'observer.

Ace raccrocha.

Il regarda avec affection le combat entre Luffy et les gars de l'arène, son frère chevauchant un taureau comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- Félicitations.

Ace ne se tourna pas vers Bartolomeo.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit le commandant.

- Connaître tes intentions au sujet du fruit. Je t'ai vu parlé à Luffy-sempai.

Ace tourna la tête vers l'homme, et en moins de deux, Bartolomeo se retrouva à terre, l'arme du commandant sous le menton, enduite de Haki.

- Prends garde à ce que tu dis ou fais, parce que ça pourrait être la dernière chose que tu feras. Approche-toi de Luffy avec de mauvaises intentions, et je t'arrache les entrailles pour te les faire bouffer crues ! Alors, je te conseille d'aller te faire soigner.

Ace retira son arme de sous le menton de l'homme et retourna sur son perchoir.

- Je suis là pour Ace-nii-san, et je sais qu'il aimait beaucoup trop son frère pour tolérer de le voir en danger, souffla Ace.

« Je vais devenir schizo à force de parler de moi comme quelqu'un d'autre… » songea Ace.

- Alors pourquoi vous faites rien contre sa participation au tournoi ?

- Parce que je connais ses limites et je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller, pour le moment. Tiens donc, Cavendish… J'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais après le frère d'Ace-nii-san.

Cavendish se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, à côté de Red.

- C'est ma proie. Que lui veulent les Shirohige ?

- Il s'est battu à Marine Ford tellement férocement qu'il en a impressionné Oyaji. Et Ace-nii-san le voyait Kaizoku Ou. Alors, nous ferons ce qu'il faudra pour lui permettre d'aller jusque là-haut. Tu n'auras ni sa vie, ni son akuma no mi.

- Lucyyyyyyy ! fit la foule.

Ace essaya de ne pas rire en voyant son frangin faire le con sur un taureau. Au moins, il s'amusait.

- Même en cachant son nom, il gagne en popularité !

- C'est une personne intéressante, commenta une gladiatrice en les rejoignant. Beau combat, Dawn-san.

Ace hocha la tête en remerciement.

- Ton nom, nee-san ?

- Rebecca.

- Tu as du pouvoir. On se reverra en finale, j'en suis certain. Uh-oh, wrong move, man. Lu' va te remettre à ta place pour avoir blessé le taureau…

De loin, il vit Luffy passer en _Gear Second_ et envoyer le géant à terre d'un seul coup de poing.

- Hmph ! C'est encore lui ! bouda Cavendish.

- Je suis surprise… il est si fort… commenta Rebecca.

- Yep. Oi, Bartolomeo, va te faire soigner, tu pisses du sang partout, fit Ace sans se détourner de son frère qui venait de prendre la vache sur son dos pour l'entraîner sur un bout du terrain.

Il observa un instant le trio de Ka no kuni. C'était le plus vieux qui en avait après Luffy à cause de Garp. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit en position accroupie, comme prêt au combat, en sentant le Haoshoku no Haki de l'homme.

Le regard d'Ace fut attiré par le sentiment d'agacement que son Haki ressentit venant de Luffy… et il dut se retenir d'être exaspéré en voyant qu'il s'était fait piqué son casque. Et pour ne rien arranger, Don Qinjiao venait vers Luffy pour se venger de Garp.

- Le monde est _vraiment_ devenu fou, commenta Ace.

- Tout à fait d'accord, Dawn. C'est de pire en pire depuis ces deux dernières années.

« Montre-leur le pouvoir du Haki, mon frère. » songea Ace.

Et comme si Luffy avait perçu ses pensées, il cessa de vouloir récupérer son casque et esquiva toutes les armes qui volaient vers lui… et se plantaient dans le ventre de Qinjiao.

* * *

><p>Dans les gradins, Thatch se cacha le visage dans ses mains pour ne pas rire devant le désastre sur le point d'arriver. Il releva la tête pour voir la silhouette d'Ace à moitié penchée au bord de la fenêtre pour mieux voir le combat, et s'effondrer de rire en arrière de voir Don Qinjiao avec tout plein d'armes dans le ventre et Luffy reprendre tranquillement son casque.<p>

Ce gamin était vraiment un cas.

Pire qu'Ace.

* * *

><p>Ace cessa de rire quand on lui pointa le combat en approche : Lucy vs Don Qinjiao.<p>

David contre Goliath.

Il se mit debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le poing serré et tremblant, priant pour la sécurité de son frère.

Il sentit le Haoshoku se répandre dans l'arène.

- Whouawe… souffla Rebecca en se remettant d'un frisson.

- On sent les pros… Dawn a même pas la chair de poule, constata Cavendish en regardant le pirate debout dans la fenêtre.

- Fermez vos gueules, j'essaye de suivre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ce gros malin se met à chialer.

Purupurupuru…

- Dawn, j'écoute ? Faîtes vite, je suis pas seul, et j'aimerais continuer à assister au combat de Ace-nii-san no otouto, fit Ace en décrochant.

« Taisho ! Kennichi desu ! Des Marines encerclent le Colisée… »

- Normal, ils veulent arrêter les criminels qui sortent du tournoi.

« Mais personne n'est ressorti ! Les Block A et B devraient déjà être dehors, mais les portes de l'entrée des combattants ne se sont pas ouvertes et personne n'est sorti ! »

Les autres combattants se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Gardez un œil sur la situation. Vous avez prévenu _l'autre_ dans le public.

Une exclamation derrière lui le figea. Même si son sang et son instinct lui disaient de se jeter sur l'homme qui venait d'arriver à la fenêtre, il se retint. Sa mission était de récupérer le faux akuma no mi, pas de chercher la bagarre avec un homme _vaguement _familier. Il raccrocha et se laissa tomber à la Luffy du côté extérieur de la fenêtre et se projeta vers une autre, et encore une autre, s'éloignant de Burgess, avant de remonter sur la fenêtre.

Il décrocha de nouveau son denden quand il sonna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Red ?! » siffla Thatch.

- Burgess. Le vainqueur du block A… pourquoi je le connais ?

Thatch resta un instant silencieux et lui dit :

« Je ne te répondrai pas. Appelle Marco à ce sujet. »

Et Thatch raccrocha, laissant un regard outré à Ace. Rapidement, il composa le numéro de Marco et tomba sur son capitaine.

« Marco desu, yoi. »

- Senshô ? Dawn D. Red desu. Je viens de tomber sur Burgess et on m'a dit de vous appeler.

Le denden fronça les sourcils, un brin inquiet.

« Reste à distance. Espionne-le, mais ne l'affronte surtout pas. Sauf ordre contraire de ma part avec l'appui de nos frères, il est _hors_ de question que tu affrontes cet homme et encore moins son capitaine, yoi. »

- Pourquoi ?

La réponse de Marco lui glaça le sang :

« Parce que la dernière fois que tu as combattu le capitaine de cet homme, ça s'est fini avec Marine Ford et la mort de Oyaji. Je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre, Ace… et je suis sérieux. »

Ace se sentit rougir sous son masque et hocha la tête.

- Promis, Marco… murmura-t-il.

« Ne brise pas cette promesse. Comment se passe le combat, sinon ? J'ai cru comprendre que Luffy-kun était impliqué.»

- Il affronte en ce moment même Don Qinjiao. Mon combat est déjà passé.

« Don Qinjiao, ka ? Le douzième leader de la Happou Navy… Qu'il ne te reconnaisse _surtout pas_. Je sais plus vraiment s'il a quelque chose contre feu Roger, mais il a une haine si tenace envers Garp qu'il l'a étendue jusqu'à ses petits-enfants, yoi. »

- Pourquoi ?

« Y'a pas mal d'années en arrière, il était fameux pour son crâne en pointe qui le rendait dangereux. Un combat contre Garp lui a fait perdre son atout, yoi. Un coup de boule à l'époque pouvait fendre en deux un continent, je crois. »

- Pas aussi classe que Oyaji.

Le denden eut un petit sourire.

« Personne ne pourra égaler la classe de Oyaji, yoi. »

- Oh, je crois que le combat va se finir.

Ace regarda avec passion son frère s'élever dans le ciel et redescendre avec un poing énorme et noir de Haki. Pendant un instant, Hiken resta sans voix, avant de hurler à la victoire de son frère, faisant rire Marco.

« Je présume qu'il a gagné, yoi » sourit le denden.

- Il a assommé le gars et il a une gueule de perceuse, maintenant, qui vient de briser le ring.

« Félicite ton frère pour moi. »

- J'y vole. Ja ne.

Et Ace raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Pour l'instant, les gagnants étaient :<p>

Block A : « Champion » Jesus Burgess des Kurohige Kaizoku

Block B : « L'Illusionniste » Dawn D. Red des Shirohige Kaizoku (Aka Hiken no Portgas D. Ace)

Block C : Gladiator Lucy (Aka Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy des Mugiwara Kaizoku)

* * *

><p>- Mugiwara !<p>

Ace regarda avec amusement Luffy bloquer à main nu le sabre de Cavendish.

Son attention fut attirée par un duo de gars qui se foutait de son frère pour avoir échoué à Marine Ford… et le jeune homme fut surpris de voir Bartolomeo prendre la défense de Luffy. En se rapprochant, il écouta avec intérêt la petite histoire.

Deux ans auparavant, à Loguetown, dans l'East Blue, alors qu'il allait y laisser sa tête, Luffy aurait hurlé qu'il deviendrait le Kaizoku Ou sans une once de peur, avec un immense sourire… et à l'instant où il allait mourir, un éclair tomba sur la plateforme et lui permit de survivre. Comme si le ciel lui-même avait décidé qu'il serait le Kaizoku Ou.

Sentant la fatigue de son frère, Ace se détourna de la 'groupie' et marcha vers Cavendish pour le renverser en arrière, permettant de laisser Luffy reprendre son souffle.

- Merci, fit Luffy en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu aurais pu t'en sortir très bien sans moi, je le sais, mais tu es épuisé. J'ai un peu d'argent dans les poches, on va s'acheter un morceau ?

- Tu parles _d'acheter à manger_, et pas de manger et fuir sans payer ?

- C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas attirer l'attention, baka.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Dawn ! grogna Cavendish en se relevant.

Pouf !

Et un coup de barre de fer dans le ventre.

- Hey, Mugiwara ! appela quelqu'un d'autre.

Les deux frères regardèrent le trio de la Happou Navy arriver. Don Qinjiao était soutenu par l'un de ses petits-fils.

- Ecoute, Ojii-san veut te dire un mot ! fit le Treizième leader.

- Quoi ? T'en as encore après moi ?! fit Luffy en se mettant en position défensive. Je peux te confier mes arrières, Red ?

- Pas besoin de me le demander, lui assura Red qui était déjà en garde.

L'énorme ex-leader de la Happou Navy regarda Ace… et éclata de rire.

- Oi, Ojii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

Le vieillard essuya ses larmes de rire et dit :

- Tu peux peut-être tromper le monde, mais pas un expert… _Dawn_ ka ?! Heee… un nom bien original !

Ace sentit de la sueur froide rouler sur sa peau. Ce type l'avait reconnu…

- Enfin… Mugiwara… je voulais… te remercier…

Et il s'inclina brisant le couloir de l'arène au passage avec sa tête de perceuse.

Les deux frères n'attendirent pas pour prendre la fuite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous après moi ! Je peux même pas me reposer ! s'offusqua Luffy.

Ace ne répondit pas.

- Tu crois qu'il t'a reconnu ?

- Deux personnes qui me reconnaissent, c'est _mauvais_… le Gyojin, j'ai un minimum de confiance, mais lui… souffla Ace.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Rebecca se saisir du bras de Luffy et l'entraîner avec elle ailleurs. Ace n'eut pas vraiment le choix que de les suivre parce que son frère lui prit son propre bras pour le tirer derrière lui.

Il se dégagea en voyant Burgess et se cacha derrière un mur pour écouter et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Cette voix, dans le denden… d'où est-ce qu'il la connaissait… pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la haine en y songeant ?

Le pirate ne s'attarda pas dans la conversation, et Ace utilisa un mirage pour passer discrètement devant lui et retrouver son frère.

Son crâne lui faisait mal, à force d'essayer de savoir qui était ce Kurohige. Il était empli d'effroi et de haine à son sujet. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de lui. Une chose était certaine, il devait le connaître pour avoir refusé de se joindre à lui par le passé.

En continuant de marcher, son mirage dissipé, il finit par arriver dans le Quartier des Gladiateurs, au moment où Rebecca se faisait maîtriser par un Luffy en train de manger.

Il resta là, retransmettant la conversation des plus intéressantes à Marco, caché dans un coin.

« Red, avance, je vais leur parler, yoi. »

Red s'avança vers l'entrée, le denden dans le creux de sa main, surprenant tout le monde.

- Marco-nii-san veut vous parler, annonça Ace.

- Marco ? Fushisho Marco, le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku ? fit quelqu'un.

- Yo, Marco ! salua Luffy.

« Mugiwara, minna-san. Navré de vous décevoir, mais vous vous battez pour rien, aujourd'hui, yoi. Il n'y a pas de mera mera no mi. »

- Usotsuki ! C'était le pouvoir de… commença Rebecca.

« Je veux dire par là que le fruit entre les mains de Doflamingo est un _faux_, yoi. Il y a longtemps que vous avons récupéré le vrai, et que par prudence, nous avons mis plusieurs copies sur le marché. Celle de Doflamingo n'est qu'une de ces copies. Nous nous efforçons de les récupérer toutes de façon officielle. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre le but de la manœuvre. Le fait est que vous ne pourrez jamais obtenir le pouvoir de notre défunt frère. Lucy, ci-présent, est au courant de la manœuvre et nous aide. En échange, dès que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau, je lui confierai en main propre l'akuma no mi de son aîné, yoi. »

Rebecca porta une main à sa bouche, désespérée. Tous ses espoirs, brisés ainsi.

« Néanmoins, je vous fournis l'aide de deux de mes commandants. Une fois le tournoi terminé, Red-kun et un autre, et leurs flottes entières, se mettront à votre aide. Red-kun ? »

- Senshô.

« Je t'autorise à utiliser ton ancien éventail de techniques, à l'unique condition que tu le fasses discrètement.»

- Reçu.

« Bonne chance pour la suite, yoi. »

Et Marco raccrocha à l'instant où on appelait les vétérans pour le dernier combat avant la finale.

Rebecca se rééquipa et s'en alla.

- Je reviens, fit Ace en la suivant.

- Ja ne, Red !

Pendant un instant, Red marcha au côté de Rebecca dans les couloirs, l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'arène.

- Pourquoi vous voudriez aider l'héritière du roi Riku, après ce qu'il a fait à ce pays ? demanda Rebecca. Vous ne comprenez rien de ce que je vis.

- Bien au contraire, je comprends exactement ta situation, et Lu' aussi. Après tout, Don Qinjiao voulait sa mort pour les actes de Garp, et le monde veut sa tête pour être le fils de Dragon… Quant à moi…

Red s'arrêta.

Rebecca se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

- J'ai compris très vite qu'à cause de mon père, je n'avais pas le droit de vivre. C'est en perdant la mémoire, et en la récupérant lentement, que j'ai pu regarder les choses de façon neutre, sans la haine des gens. Ouais, je suis le fils d'un Démon. Oui, mon père a fait des choses horribles. Mais ceux qui me jugent pour lui ne me connaissent pas. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, je suis _moi _et pas mon père. Qu'ils parlent, je n'ai aucune raison de les écouter.

Et Ace partit retrouver Luffy, laissant une Rebecca pensive derrière lui.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda son jeune frère en le voyant débarquer.

- Oui.

Ils écoutèrent le discours de Cavendish et Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le commentaire de son frère.

- Tu es vraiment un cas, Lu', commenta Ace.

- Shihihihihi ! C'est de famille !

- Oh misère…

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il se foutait de la gueule de son frère aîné.

* * *

><p>Pendant longtemps, ils observèrent le combat de Rebecca, écoutant ce que disaient les prisonniers incapables de se battre.<p>

- Cacher ce qui est sale pour laisser le pays paraître propre, hun ? Pourquoi ça m'est familier ? fit Ace en se grattant le cou.

- Le Grey Terminal, lui dit Luffy alors qu'ils changeaient de localisation pour trouver un meilleur endroit où regarder le combat.

Ace ferma les yeux et les rouvrit rapidement.

En songeant au Grey Terminal, il ne voyait que des flammes et n'entendait que des cris.

- Incendie ? questionna Ace en ouvrant une porte.

- Les Bluejam Kaizoku nous ont forcés à placer des drôles de boîtes dans le Grey Terminal, avant l'arrivée d'un Tenryuubito, histoire de _nettoyer_ la place. On a failli en crever.

- Je m'en souviens.

Les deux frères regardèrent Bartolomeo avec surprise quand il les interpella.

- Luffy-sempai~ !

- Ce gars est un pervers. J'ai le droit de le passer à tabac ? demanda Ace.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Instinct protecteur.

Et Red se prit un coup sur le crâne, faisant tomber sa casquette, libérant ses cheveux réunis en une courte tresse noire.

- Cheveux longs ? Tu veux ressembler à une fille ? se moqua Luffy.

- Je t'emmerde, grogna Ace en ramassant sa casquette. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bartolomeo ?

- Zoro-sempai cherchait Luffy-sempai ! annonça le gars en mode groupie.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et Luffy demanda à être guidé à Zoro, jusqu'à une fenêtre.

- ZORO ! KINEMON !

- Luffy ! Idiot, t'es trop bruyant ! lui reprocha Zoro.

- Le gars avec les crêtes m'a conduit ici… il est où, d'ailleurs ?

- Parti, une groupie trop émotive pour rester près de son idole, commenta Red.

- T'es qui, toi ? grogna Zoro.

- Dawn D. Red, Ichibantai Taisho et fuku-senshô des survivants des Shirohige, se présenta Red. On s'est entraînés ensemble, Lu' et moi, pendant un an et demi.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf, Zoro~?

- Si tu savais qu'il y allait avoir un tel tournoi, pourquoi tu m'as pas invité ?

- Oops, désolé !

- J'ai passé mon temps à courir partout dans la ville.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça, rappela à l'ordre Kinemon. Dawn-dono état-il digne de confiance ?

- Je lui confierais ma vie, dirent les deux frères en montrant l'autre du pouce.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un petit rire.

- Très bien… comment ça marche ça, déjà…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Zoro en voyant Kinemon jouer avec un bébé denden.

- Sanji-dono m'a demandé d'appeler dès qu'on aurait retrouvé Luffy-dono.

- Ah. Oh, et Luffy, tu savais que le colisée était encerclé par les marines ?

- Et c'est pour ça que vous faites une réunion comme ça ? ricana Thatch en débarquant derrière eux.

Zoro manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, ne l'ayant pas senti venir.

- Sugoi ! Il a pas de _voix_ ! s'exclama Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment vivants, à l'origine, dans la famille. Nous sommes juste là pour servir Davy Jones, même si y'a quelques siècles, un de mes ancêtres lui a rendu un tel service qu'il a à présent une dette envers ma lignée. Pour le coup, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment mourir puisque nous ne sommes pas totalement vivants à la base, expliqua Thatch en faisant tomber sa capuche.

- Heya, Thatch, t'en as marre de regarder le combat ? commenta Red alors que le denden continuer de sonner.

- Le comportement de la foule envers la petite Rebecca est écœurant. Ne perds _surtout_ pas ton masque, Red-kun, fit Thatch.

- Y'a vraiment des marines, par ici ? demanda Luffy.

- Beaucoup, oui. Et l'Amiral Fujitora a été vu dans le coin. J'ai eu un coup de fil de Marco. T'es prudent, si tu as recours à ça, ne ?

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites pour tout commentaire.

Le denden fini par être décroché.

- Sanji ? C'est Luffy ! fit Mugiwara.

« Luffy ! » fit la voix d'une fille.

L'image d'une rousse flasha dans l'esprit d'Ace.

« Ici Usopp ! » fit une autre voix.

« Eh bien, à part Law, on est tous là… Vous êtes où, tous ? » fit Sanji.

Red se laissa glisser le long du mur, des visages et des brides de conversations flashant dans son esprit, lui donnant la migraine.

« Ici Franky ! Je suis avec Usopp et Robin ! Nous sommes en ce moment avec le mouvement Anti-Donquixote du pays, l'armée de Riku ! »

- L'armée ?

« Ce sont des Nains. »

- C'est la meilleure, ricana Thatch.

- Ici Luffy ! Nous sommes au Colisée, enfin, moi, toujours dedans. On a deux flottes des Shirohige avec nous. Le Fuku-senshô Dawn D. Red, dit l'Illusionniste et le…

- Sanbantai Taisho Thatch. Jozu est passé Nibantai Taisho, précisa Ace.

- So ka.

- On s'en fout de ma flotte, Red, commenta Thatch.

- On s'en fout de ton histoire avec Davy Jones, Thatch.

- Bref, c'est quoi cette histoire d'armée de nains ? demanda Zoro.

« Luffy, tu te souviens du soldat de plomb unijambiste qu'on a croisé devant le Colisée ? Il se trouve qu'il est le capitaine de l'Armée et ils essaient de renverser Doflamingo, aujourd'hui ! »

Thatch fronça les sourcils et sortit son propre bébé denden qui fut rapidement décroché. Il brancha un écouteur pour être le seul à entendre les commentaires de Marco à l'autre bout.

- Ah ! Le soldat de plomb jouet ! Celui que Rebecca essaye de protéger ! Tu dois arrêter cette armée ! fit Luffy.

- Je l'ai croisé, en allant m'inscrire, il m'a pas cru capable de me battre, commenta Red en s'appuyant de nouveau contre le rebord de la fenêtre condamnée par des barreaux.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je te dis qu'il faut faire l'opposé ! T'as parlé à Rebecca ?» reprit Franky.

- On lui a parlé, ouais. C'est une chic fille, ne ?

- Je comprends ce qu'elle a vécu, soupira Red.

- Vu la façon dont ils l'ont traitée comme de la merdre dans l'arène, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça serait pour toi si…

- Urusai. Je vais finir par te coudre la bouche ! siffla Ace.

Luffy avala ses lèvres devant le regard perplexe de Zoro. Thatch essaya de ne pas rire et son denden leva les yeux au ciel. On entendait peut-être pas ce que disait Marco, mais l'expression du denden voulait tout dire.

- Bref, continue ! demanda Luffy.

« Le plan de Tra-guy était qu'on détruise l'usine de Smiles et qu'on laisse Doflamingo en vie pour faire ce qui nous chante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec tous ceux qui essayent de le renverser aujourd'hui ? C'est vrai que Doflamingo nous sera plus qu'utile s'il reste au pouvoir, mais… »

Tout le monde garda le silence, alors que Franky disait avec émotion :

« Ecoute Luffy, je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes, mais ce pays qu'on croyait extraordinaire, a une incroyable part d'ombre ! Ils essayent de se dresser devant un ennemi surpuissant, ces braves petits soldats ! Je peux pas rester en arrière et les regarder se sacrifier ! »

« C'est décidé, donc, on revient » annonça Sanji.

- Stop ! fit Thatch. Avec le concepteur de Smiles sous la main, détruire la fabrique ne servira à rien !

- On a César en poche, lui dit Zoro.

- Joli coup, apprécia Ace.

- Franky ! T'as le droit de te défouler ! Je serai là ! assura Luffy.

- Marco va nous apporter son soutien, assura Thatch après avoir reçu le message de leur capitaine. Red, le choix est tien pour le _truc_…

C'est là qu'une explosion les fit tous sursauter et reculer.

Ace et Thatch reculèrent. Si Thatch remit sa capuche sur son crâne, Ace s'assura qu'il avait toujours son masque.

La scène devant eux était impressionnante. Doflamingo était debout avec Trafalgar Law à terre. Et le flamant rose était vraiment hors de lui.

Il lui tira dessus à bout portant.

Et Fujitora intervint, sauf qu'il se retrouva avec les sabres de Thatch, au lieu de ceux de Zoro.

- Permettez, Taisho !

Zoro utilisa Thatch en tremplin et se projeta sur Doflamingo. Fujitora essaya de l'intercepter, mais Thatch se remit sur sa route… avant de se faire envoyer balader.

- THATCH ! rugit Ace.

Bientôt, Zoro suivit le mouvement, avec Kinemon.

Luffy essaya de les toucher, mais les barreaux étaient faits de kairioseki.

Et Fujitora et Doflamingo s'en allèrent, prenant Law avec eux.

- THATCH ! ASHIRE ! PRENDS MES HOMMES ET CASSEZ-VOUS ! QU'ON VOUS ATTRAPE PAS ! rugit Ace.

Un cri du denden des Mugiwara interrompit la discussion hâtive entre Luffy et Zoro.

Un navire de Big Mum attaquait le _Sunny_.

- Marco vous conseille de ne pas ramener César ici ! annonça Thatch. Attends, Red, donne l'écouteur à Luffy-kun !

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une sortie dans le Colisée, Thatch tendit une main entre les barreaux pour tendre le denden à Ace qui fila l'écouteur à Luffy.

- Marco !?

« Luffy-kun ? Ecoute-moi ! Big Mum ne doit surtout pas mettre la main sur César, et il ne doit surtout pas être ramené à Dressrosa ! Vous devez l'éloigner un maximum, yoi ! »

- Oui, Nami est arrivée à la même conclusion !

« Si Doflamingo reprend César, la partie est finie ! J'ai pas vraiment suivi ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le Shi no Gekai a essayé de se sacrifier pour empêcher le foutu flamant rose de reprendre le scientifique… si tu lui livres César, son sacrifice aura été vain, yoi ! »

- Reçu ! Nami ! Brook ! Sanji ! C'est quoi la _prochaine_ île ?!

« Zou ! »

- Alors, filez là-bas avec César !

« Aye aye, senshô ! J'ai autorisation de contre-attaquer le navire de Big Mum ?! »

- Fais-toi plaisir !

- Tu tiens vraiment à te mettre une Yonkou à dos ? demanda Ace.

- J'ai déjà fait ça à l'île Gyojin, avec elle.

« On se rend à Zou ! » assura Nami.

« Laisse-nous le sabotage ! » renchérit Franky.

- Je vais envoyer ma flotte vous couvrir avec celle de Red, assura Thatch.

- Que tout le monde reste sain et sauf ! On va au palais pour botter le cul de Doflamingo !

« Dawn-san ! » appela Robin.

- J'ai l'honneur de parler à qui ? demanda Ace.

« Nico Robin. »

- Enchanté. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« Je voulais juste vous dire que vous ne pouviez pas me tromper, mais que votre secret était en sûreté avec moi.

- GNIE ? fit tout le monde.

- ROBIN ! s'offusqua Luffy.

Robin se contenta de rire.

Luffy essuya le regard noir de son aîné.

- J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien fait ! Je le jure sur la tête de Makino !

- Tch, fut tout ce que dit Ace.

« Luffy-kun… j'ai un service à te demander, outre de t'assurer que cette femme garde sa langue, yoi » fit Marco

- Aucun souci, elle parlera pas.

« L'écouteur est toujours en place ? »

- Oui, pourquoi ?

« Je sais que si je donne l'ordre à Ace, il ne m'écoutera pas, alors, je te le demande humblement à toi, son frère. Il _faut_ qu'il reste dans l'arène, yoi. Dehors, il prendra trop de risque et sera démasqué. On ne peut pas le perdre… pas après Marine Ford, yoi. J'arrive pour le remplacer.»

Luffy resta silencieux et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire derrière sa fausse moustache.

- Y'a quelque chose que je dois savoir sur sa vie à bord ?

Le denden fronça les sourcils, prenant une certaine rougeur.

- Je déconne, rassura Luffy. Je le ferai. Je sais le prendre par les sentiments ! Shihihihihi !

Ace regarda son frère avec inquiétude alors qu'il lui rendait l'écouteur, quand la communication s'interrompit. Denden qui fut lancé à Thatch.

- Je vous lâche ici ! A… Red, décroche le tien, on reste en contact, je vais chercher tout le monde !

Ace hocha la tête et décrocha son propre denden en mettant l'écouteur à l'oreille, avant de ranger l'animal dans sa poche. Thatch en fit autant, son denden connecté à celui d'Ace, et il fila chercher ses propres hommes.

C'était devenu un gros bordel, mais Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'excitation.

* * *

><p>Ace freina quand son frère cessa de courir, quand ils furent loin d'une fenêtre.<p>

- Il faut que l'un de nous récupère le faux fruit, lui dit Luffy.

- On s'en fout de ça ! Y'a quelque chose de plus urgent sur le feu !

- Arrête ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Si tu quittes le tournoi, tout le monde va se douter que quelque chose se manigance ! Moi, je ne suis que _Lucy_.

- T'es con ou quoi ?! Le flamant rose surveille le combat ! Il se doutera de quelque chose si tu n'y participes pas !

- Mais il ne saura pas que ton équipage nous aide ! Je t'en prie, récupère ce faux fruit !

Luffy enlaça son frère, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Je veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre… pas alors que tu recommences lentement à redevenir toi-même…

Ace serra les poings et frappa son frère sur le crâne, le faisant reculer.

- Tu as gagné… siffla Ace. Mais je te retiens crois-moi !

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Je t'escorte jusqu'à la sortie, avec ton sens de l'orientation, tu vas tourner en rond !

- Regarde !

Ace se retourna pour voir Bartolomeo les rejoindre avec un Bellamy passé à tabac sur le dos.

- Lu-Luffy-sempai !

- Cool ! Te revoilà !

Et le rookie s'effondra sous le choc.

- Oh, Bellamy, reconnut Luffy.

- Luffy-sempai… vous avez déjà retrouvé Zoro-sempai ? souffla l'homme, sans regarder Luffy dans les yeux.

- Ouais, grâce à toi, merci ! Mais j'ai des affaires urgentes, là…

- Monsieur cherche la sortie, soupira Ace en observant les blessures de Bellamy. Toi, tu t'es fait passer à tabac…

Bellamy repoussa Ace et dit :

- Y'a pas de sortie. Une fois un concurrent entré, faut même pas espérer ressortir.

- T'es un de ses hommes, tu peux bien nous indiquer la sortie. On t'aidera à sortir aussi !

Pas la peine d'y penser avec Bellamy. Malgré la trahison de son idole, il le respectait trop pour le faire.

- Mais Luffy-sempai… le mera mera no mi ?

- Je m'en charge, assura Ace. Burgess ne l'aura pas. Mais la vie de quelqu'un est plus importante, c'est pour ça que Lu' doit sortir.

- Si seulement j'étais en finale ! J'aurai gagné le fruit pour vous donner le trésor de votre frère Ace en main propre ! gémit Bartolomeo.

- Whouawe, t'aurais fait ça ? s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

- Bien entendu !

- Je m'en occupe personnellement. Tu l'auras, Luffy, dit Ace.

- Je compte sur toi, assura Luffy.

- Le mera mera no mi ne peut pas t'être donné, Mugiwara no Luffy, intervint quelqu'un. Et vous ne l'aurez pas, malgré tout mon respect pour votre équipage, Red L'illusionniste, commenta quelqu'un en arrivant vers eux.

- Eh ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?! grogna Bartolomeo. Tu parles pas comme ça à Luffy-sempai ! C'est le frère du légendaire pirate Hiken no Ace ! Et il deviendra le Kaizoku Ou, espèce d'idiot !

- Oh mais je le sais déjà.

Et le nouvel arrivant repoussa facilement Bartolomeo.

Il s'avança vers les deux frères et retira son chapeau.

Luffy ne put retenir ses larmes d'émotion et de surprise, mais fut détourné de ça par le bruit d'Ace qui tombait à terre.

Ace était à genoux, se tenant la tête entre ses mains, ayant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Luffy tomba à genoux devant lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Oi ! Réponds-moi !

« Ace ! Ace ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » appela Thatch par l'écouteur denden.

Un sanglot échappa Ace, toujours la tête basse. Le nouvel arrivant s'accroupit devant lui, inquiet, mais Ace le repoussa, l'incendiant du regard.

- U…uso… usotsuki…


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre du mois pour cette fiction !**

**D'abord, je remercie ChibichibiLuna ; Evanae ; Mana.y (tu vas voir à quel point ça sent l'engueulade) ; la vague folle (Usotsuki, c'est menteur. Et cruauté est mon troisième prénom) ; Miss Lul et Elaelle.**

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et ne soyez pas trop choqués par la voie que je prends... c'est _Ace_ après tout :3**

* * *

><p>Ace était dans son coin, essayant de ne pas pleurer.<p>

Il avait mal. Il se sentait trahi.

_Il_ l'avait regardé, comme s'il avait l'impression de le connaître, mais Ace avait pris la fuite. Il ne savait pas pour le coup ce qu'avait fait Luffy. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire à Thatch ce qu'il se passait.

Quelque chose toqua à la pierre d'une fenêtre extérieure et Ace se redressa. Caché sous un blouson à capuche, Marco se tenait dehors, le regardant. Respirant profondément, Ace vint à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas, yoi ? demanda le Phénix.

- Histoire de famille, murmura Ace.

Marco leva un sourcil, mais pour toute réponse, Ace serra son tatouage caché sous sa chemise. La zone du S, plus précisément.

- Que se passe-t-il au sujet de ton frère Sabo ? souffla Marco, inquiet.

Ace le regarda, perplexe.

- Tu m'avais parlé de lui, et je sais que c'est sa signature que tu as de tatouer à ce niveau-là, yoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il… il est _vivant_… Pendant tout ce temps, on l'a cru mort, et là, il se pointe comme une fleur pour mon akuma no mi.

Marco passa un bras entre les barreaux de kairioseki et prit Ace par l'épaule.

- Respire, ça ira… coince-le, avec Luffy-kun, quand tout sera fini, et mettez les choses à plat. C'est ton frère, c'est à toi de décider de lui dire la vérité ou pas, yoi.

Ace hocha la tête et respira profondément. Marco lui retira son masque et passa sa seconde main entre les barreaux pour sécher ses larmes. Le jeune pirate avait l'air si blessé, si perdu…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le cerveau de Marco cessa de marcher rationnellement. Il voulait juste consoler Ace, le faire penser à autre chose. Il se hissa de son mieux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, accroupi, et embrassa le brun sur les lèvres, le tirant de sa peine pour le plonger dans la surprise. Ace eut tout juste le temps de répondre au baiser qu'une explosion se fit entendre, les forçant à se séparer.

Pas le temps pour les amourettes, il y avait un combat pour chacun d'entre eux.

Marco regarda Ace dans les yeux qui hocha la tête, déterminé, avant de remettre son masque. Le Phénix sauta et s'envola gracieusement, s'élevant assez haut pour être confondu avec la couleur du ciel et ne pas se faire repérer.

Ace resta là, un instant, avant d'aller retourner dans une autre fenêtre pour observer le combat dans l'arène. Il passa de son mieux sa langue sur ses lèvres, malgré le masque, pour savourer encore le goût des lèvres de Marco.

Ils devraient en discuter quand ils seraient de retour au navire, et que tout serait tranquille.

* * *

><p>Thatch salua de la tête Franky en venant le rejoindre, envoyant un coup de pied plein de Haki dans la tête d'un homme habillé en bébé qui avait essayé de passer derrière le cyborg.<p>

- Yo ! On est les renforts ! fit Thatch.

- Oh, je reconnais cette voix, fit Franky.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça… pas mal, mec, commenta un pirate en montrant le côté abîmé du bâtiment.

- Je suis en _suuuuper_ forme !

Et il prit la pose, faisant rire Thatch.

- J't'aime bien, mec. Thatch.

- Franky.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

- Allez, les mecs, divisons leurs forces, le temps que le magnifique Poulet Rôti débarque ! Et interdiction de lui dire que je l'ai appelé comme ça !

Les pirates hochèrent la tête et filèrent de l'autre côté faisant un dernier signe à Franky.

- Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? demanda Franky.

- Ace était mon meilleur ami. On a fait des sales coups ensemble, et des foutus bonnes blagues… de vrais gamins, d'après Oyaji. S'il avait été là, aujourd'hui, il aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à vous aider. Alors, c'est la moindre des choses que d'aider son petit frère.

- So ka. Mes condoléances pour ceux tombés à Marine Ford.

Thatch hocha la tête et embarqua ses hommes pour faire le tour du bâtiment et occuper les forces de Doflamingo.

* * *

><p>Ace resta là, quand le combat s'acheva, regardant Rebecca se remettre debout difficilement.<p>

Cavendish n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se battre dans son sommeil. Narcoleptique comme il était, Ace avait dû apprendre à le faire. Il pouvait même conduire son _Striker_ en dormant !

- Prêt pour la finale ? demanda Bartolomeo en le rejoignant, alors que Rebecca les rejoignait.

- Je vais égorger ce salaud, commenta Ace en se laissant tomber de son perchoir.

- Où est Lucy ? demanda Rebecca.

- Parti. Quelqu'un d'autre prend sa place. Et voilà le connard en question, pointa Ace en montrant du pouce Sabo, déguisé en Luffy, les rejoignant.

- Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais ça doit être grave. On s'est vraiment pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Ace lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse faisant soupirer Sabo.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Rebecca à Sabo.

- Tu es Rebecca, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais ton passé. Va y avoir pas mal de troubles, mais ça ne sera pas trop difficile. Ce pays essaye juste de conserver ses apparences… ça ressemble d'une certaine façon au pays dans lequel nous avons grandi.

- Si j'avais pas de masque, je t'aurai craché dessus, toi et tes belles paroles… siffla Ace.

- Je remarque que vous usez de la même arme, fit Bartolomeo.

- Oh, ça ? Oui, c'était notre arme fétiche, quand nous étions gosses, mes frères et moi, commenta Sabo en regardant l'arme dans sa main.

Ce fut trop pour Ace.

Il saisit Sabo par son col et le baissa vers lui, assez pour être à son oreille.

- Au final, les Bluejam avait raison… t'es qu'un connard de noble qui ne faisait que se jouer de nous, sans s'occuper de nos sentiments…

Et il le repoussa pour s'éloigner.

Il arriva devant l'entrée et s'étira, ignorant Sabo derrière lui. Il fit tournoyer un instant son arme autour de lui, les yeux fermés et cessa de bouger, respirant profondément. Là, il allait enfin s'amuser.

- Je suis avec toi, Dawn, annonça Bartolomeo. Ne laisse pas le fruit à l'imposteur.

- Il ne l'aura pas. Tire-toi par le même coin utilisé par Luffy, ça va bouger dans le coin.

Et Ace marcha en première position dans l'arène, devançant l'imposteur.

Il brandit haut son arme, s'attirant les acclamations du public.

« Je réclame ta bénédiction pour ce combat, Oyaji. »

Au centre de l'arène, il se retourna vers l'entrée où arriva Sabo.

Il allait goûter à sa colère.

Pour le pirate Jesus, le geste d'Ace fut clair. Un pouce sur la gorge qui fit rire Burgess.

- Tu veux pas nous rejoindre, et ne pas faire la même connerie que Portgas !? proposa Burgess.

- Puisque tu n'as pas saisi mon message, laisse-moi te le traduire.

Et il lui fit un bras d'honneur, faisant rire Sabo.

Leur attention fut attirée par des mauvais perdants qui refusaient de laisser Rebecca comme victorieuse.

- Oi ! intervint Ace en s'approchant. Je vous conseille de revenir sur vos pas. Rebecca a été comme tous ceux ici, sauf Diamante, chanceuse de survivre au premier tour. Vous, vous avez perdu. Attendez le prochain tour pour essayer de vous relever.

- Tu parles, gamin ! On a pas besoin de petit garçon de maternelle, incapable de sauver son commandant et son capitaine de Marine Ford, pour nous faire la morale !

- Je me souviens pas de vous avoir vu sur le champ de bataille, alors, vous êtes mal placés pour parler. Je vous donne l'opportunité de retirer vos mots, avant que vous ne saisissiez ce que l'enseignement d'Ace-nii-san a fait de moi !

- Va te faire foutre, gamin ! On refuse de voir cette foutue fillette se battre !

Ace tira un peu sur sa casquette.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Ziiiioooon

Il se détourna alors que les rageurs tombaient sans connaissance à l'eau.

« Dawn a le Haoshoku ! C'est le digne successeur Hiken no Ace ! Est-ce pour ressembler à lui qu'il veut obtenir le mera mera no mi ?! » fit le commentateur.

En réponse, Ace montra bien dans le langage universel des signes que l'idée était totalement conne.

* * *

><p>Sabo observa Red, perplexe.<p>

D'un côté, il lui était familier, tellement qu'il se sentait heureux de le revoir.

Et de l'autre, il lui semblait parfaitement inconnu.

Ensuite, il avait le Haoshoku… c'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Il savait aussi des choses qui n'étaient pas connues de tous. Il connaissait les Bluejam et savait qu'il était né dans une famille noble.

Sabo regarda Dawn esquiver en dansant un poisson combattant, perdant sa casquette au passage pour laisser tomber dans son dos une longue tresse noire ébène.

Et si c'était…

Non, c'était impossible.

Sabo secoua la tête.

Ils luttaient tous pour récupérer sur un poisson combattant le mera mera no mi. Si le fruit était de retour, cela ne pouvait _que_ prouver la mort d'Ace. Et il s'était rendu lui-même sur sa tombe !

Pourtant, son style de combat lui était si _familier_… Tout dans l'agilité d'un félin et la force brute, usant d'illusion pour apparaître et disparaître d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, même si ça, c'était un peu nouveau.

En voulant s'emparer du coffret, Sabo dut s'occuper en même temps de Burgess. Malheureusement, Red en profita pour s'y accrocher, introduisant son pied dans une chaîne qui maintenait le coffret en place, pour ne pas se séparer du poisson. Sabo détruisit l'arme de Burgess et se tourna vers le coffret, pour voir Red s'éloigner brusquement, esquivant Diamante.

Personne sauf Sabo ne remarqua la bosse dans l'une de ses poches, surtout que le coffret semblait intact.

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas que tu as pris le fruit ? Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? » songea Sabo.

* * *

><p>Ace avait fait un trou sous la boite avec son feu, le plus discrètement possible, afin de récupérer la copie, avant de s'échapper, profitant de l'attaque de Diamante pour prétendre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre le coffret. Il cacha le fruit dans sa poche de jambe et atterrit plus loin.<p>

- Je l'ai, murmura Ace au micro de son kit main libre, relié au denden.

« Continue de nous faire gagner du temps en occupant Diamante ! C'est un homme en moins dont on a à s'occuper ! » demanda Thatch

- Ryoukai.

Dans les mouvements de combat, Sabo se retrouva dos à lui.

- Pourquoi tu laisses les choses continuer, alors que tu as le fruit ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas, alors que tu le sais ? répondit Ace. Je vois même pas pourquoi je parle à un connard de noble comme toi.

Et il fonça à l'autre bout de l'arène d'un _soru_ et s'interposa entre Rebecca à terre et Diamante qui avait voulu s'acharner sur elle.

- Tu es chiant. Ma proie est de l'autre côté du stade, en train de servir de jouer avec un connard…

- HEY ! s'offusqua Sabo. T'as pas bientôt fini de me traiter de connard ?!

- Et moi, j'en suis réduit à te remettre en place. Fiche-lui la paix, et va plutôt jouer avec l'imposteur !

- Nan, c'est bien plus drôle de torturer cette gamine, lui dit Diamante.

Ace tournoya sur lui-même et donna un coup du plat de la main dans l'air, qui se répercuta en dix fois plus fort dans le ventre de Diamante qui fut propulsé vers l'arrière, sur le cul.

* * *

><p>Des flammes.<p>

Sabo voyait de toutes petites flammes s'éteindre sur le vêtement de métal brûlé, et une immense trace de brûlure, assez profonde, s'étalant sur la poitrine de Diamante.

Comment avait-il fait ça ?

Red fonça à l'attaque et Diamante para de justesse le coup de barre, mais le pirate se projeta dans le ciel d'un _geppou_, pour retomber en puissance sur l'homme.

« Panique dans Dressrosa ! Marco m'a dit qu'il mettait Franky en lieu sûr, le temps qu'il se remette et qu'il passait te chercher ! » annonça Thatch.

- Je suis prêt, c'est quand il veut, souffla Ace. Laisse-moi juste faire quelque chose.

Le public était en pleine panique.

Ace brandit le fruit de sa poche.

Et le combat cessa. Il regarda Sabo qui avait levé un sourcil derrière son casque.

Un coup de talon sur le sol et un léger mouvement de la main tenant l'akuma no mi firent hocher la tête au faux Luffy.

- Tout à un noyau, commenta Sabo en se mettant à genoux par terre, les poings au sol plein de Haki. Le match est déjà fini. Merci pour le don généreux que je ne comprends pas. _Ryuusouken _!

Et le sol explosa.

* * *

><p>Sabo sentit immédiatement Red à côté de lui, lui fournir le fruit. Il n'hésita pas et mordit dedans.<p>

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Luffy avait toujours dit qu'un akuma no mi, c'était dégueulasse, mais ça l'était pas tant que ça. C'est là que Red s'accrocha à son dos, l'entraînant dans la chute. Il remarqua une silhouette turquoise filer du ciel et se saisir de Rebecca pour remonter immédiatement.

- Laisse tomber ton déguisement et remonte-nous, siffla Red.

- Merci pour ton aide, en tout cas, commenta Sabo en perdant son déguisement. Désolé, Ace, je te pique ta technique.

Il tendit un bras et voulut l'enflammer.

Rien ne se passa.

- Ne jamais croire un pirate, connard ! sourit Red.

Il se saisit du bras de Sabo avec le sien.

- Ensuite, non, je ne t'autorise pas à prendre _ma_ technique, surtout quand tu la fais aussi mal. Le _Red Hawk _de Lu' est plus convainquant !

Brusquement, ce n'était plus Sabo au commande, mais Red. Il se projeta avec le blond dans le ciel et sans lâcher le bras de Sabo, le pointa vers le sol.

- _HIKEN_ !

Sabo serra les dents sous la brûlure et se prit un pied dans le dos. Se retournant dans les airs, il put voir Red se rattraper à une patte d'un oiseau turquoise qui fonçait vers lui, avec Rebecca.

- Ace ? souffla Sabo dans sa chute.

* * *

><p>Ace se rattrapa agilement à une patte de Marco et se hissa sur son dos, aidant Rebecca à en faire de même.<p>

- Je croyais que c'était un faux fruit ?! s'exclama la fille.

- Flame Dial ! répondit Ace en montrant le coquillage dans sa main.

- On descend, yoi, annonça Marco en filant vers l'entrepôt dévoilé par la destruction de l'arène.

Rebecca sauta à terre avec Ace qui alla ramasser sa casquette qui s'était retrouvé par miracle dans le coin.

- Tch, tout ça pour rien… fit Sabo, pas très loin avec une fille et le Gyojin, alors qu'il remettait ses gants.

- Tiens donc… je me disais bien que le nom m'était familier quand Izou m'a parlé du petit génie Révolutionnaire, le Second de Dragon… Sabo, commenta Marco en reprenant forme humaine dans toute sa nonchalance.

Ace revint vers lui, faisant sauter son flame dial dans sa main.

- Marco-san… _Dawn-san_, salua Hack avec une esquisse de sourire.

Bartolomeo vint les rejoindre en glissant sur des ruines.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait pas laisser le fruit à l'imposteur ? fit le rookie.

- C'était un faux fruit. Je m'amusais très souvent à me prendre pour Ace-nii-san en jouant avec des flame dial ! ricana Ace. C'est nii-san qui m'a appris le truc pour reproduire sa technique fétiche juste avec un dial. Hors de question que je laisse un _connard_ de _noble_ doublé d'un _menteur_ mettre la main sur cet akuma no mi.

- Où est le vrai, alors ? demanda Koala.

Sabo ne dit rien, regardant toujours Ace qui arrangeait sa casquette gavroche sur le crâne, sans cesser de jouer avec le flame dial.

- Sa na… c'est fou le nombre de chacals qui se jettent sur le pouvoir d'Ace, yoi, fit Marco, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- On peut parler ? demanda Sabo à Ace.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à un _connard de noble_, répliqua Ace.

- Je ne suis pas un connard de noble.

Une veine fit son apparition sur la tempe de Sabo.

- Oh, si, c'est ce que tu es. T'es comme eux, tu ne penses qu'à ta pomme, et tu te fous du reste… tu as bien joué avec nous, sans t'occuper de notre ressenti, et lorsqu'on avait besoin juste _d'un mot_ de ta part, y'avait plus personne, tu nous as laissé tomber comme des merdes. Douze ans. Ça fait douze ans, et t'as cru qu'on se retrouverait avec un grand sourire et des bisous ! Luffy pardonne peut-être tout. Tu pourrais lui trancher la gorge qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas. Je suis le premier _surpris_ qu'il ait de la _rancune_ pour Akainu ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour pardonner.

Ace brisa dans sa poigne le dial, essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

- _T'es qu'un connard de noble_ ! Tel père, tel fils ! Rien de mieux qu'un criminel pour donner naissance à un autre criminel, mais rien ne vaut un noble pour engendrer des salauds comme toi !

- Red, ça suffit, lui dit Marco en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ace se dégagea et fonça sur Sabo, lui assénant un coup de poing dans la figure, l'envoyant balader, avant de revenir vers Marco.

Hack regarda la scène sans rien dire, et jeta un regard à Sabo l'air de dire 'c'est ta merde, tu te démerdes.'

Marco se retransforma et Ace grimpa sur son dos.

- J'espère que ce faux fruit était bon, parce que c'était le dernier ! J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir !

Et Marco s'envola.

* * *

><p>Sabo foudroya Robin du regard en se massant une joue.<p>

- Pourquoi tu te marres, toi ?

- J'admire la façon dont fonctionne votre famille, sourit Robin.

Sabo soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je m'y attendais depuis longtemps, à ça, de _sa _part. Sauf que face à _sa_ tombe, j'avais eu le regret de pas avoir eu le temps de le lui dire… d'avoir repoussé cet instant. Et voilà où nous en sommes.

- Vous êtes de la famille de Dawn-san ? s'étonna Rebecca. C'est vrai qu'il est devenu amnésique ? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit…

Sabo fronça les sourcils et regarda Robin.

- Je sais juste qui il est, sans plus, lui dit la brune. Serait-ce si surprenant ?

- Non… on pourrait même s'y attendre, et s'il sait qui je suis, c'est qu'il a quelques souvenirs… faut que je discute avec lui. Neuf ans que je repousse cette réunion de famille.

Koala regarda Hack qui semblait amusé par tout ça.

- Tu comprends de quoi parle Sabo ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je l'ai reconnu quand il m'a aidé, annonça Hack. Mais je garderai ça pour moi.

* * *

><p>- On discutera une fois que tout sera calmé, d'accord ? demanda Marco, alors qu'ils survolaient Dressrosa qui était devenu une cage à oiseau.<p>

- Quels sont les ordres ?

- Que veux-tu faire, yoi ?

Ace eut un sourire sous son masque en voyant qu'ils survolaient Luffy.

- J'y vais !

Et il sauta à terre, tenant sa casquette en place et se redressa, Marco resta en vol stationnaire un instant, avant de filer plus loin.

- Yo ! T'es recherché ! lui sourit Luffy. Daijobu ?

- Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la tête. Ça sera suffisant pour le moment… marmonna Ace en faisant rouler ses épaules. T'as réussi, je vois.

Ace salua d'un hochement de tête Law qui le regardait avec perplexité.

Violet tenta d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Ace, mais se cogna à la barrière du Haki.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, mauvaise idée, lui dit Ace. Sinon, Lu', tu dis que je suis recherché, mais en quel honneur, cette fois ?

Luffy lui pointa l'écran où étaient affichés tous ceux 'responsables' de la situation actuelle de Dressrosa. En regardant ceux avec trois étoiles, il y avait Sabo de la Révolution, Mugiwara no Luffy, Shi no Gekai Trafalgar Law et enfin, l'ex-roi de Dressrosa Riku… mais aussi.

Iryūjonisuto no Red.

- Cent millions par étoile, lui dit Zoro. On se serait pas déjà vus, avant aujourd'hui ?

- Shabaody, quand je retournais dans le Shin Sekai, fit Ace. Avant… je suis pas certain… soyons honnête, après tout, ma mémoire n'est pas très au point…

- C'est un eu… euuuuh… fit Luffy en se grattant le crâne.

- Euphémisme ? proposa Law qui fixait Ace. Avec un trauma pareil, pas étonnant.

Ace réalisa que sa chemise était assez ouverte pour que Law puisse voir la cicatrice sur sa poitrine, et s'empressa de la fermer. Il plissa les yeux, faisant bien comprendre la menace à Law qui hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, sinon ? demanda Ace en essayant de rester décontracté. C'était quoi le plan d'origine ?

- Le plan d'origine était de conserver Doflamingo vivant pour le forcer à affronter Kaidou, lui dit Law. Mais vu comme c'est parti, on va se retrouver à affronter un Yonkou nous-même.

Ace se souvint rapidement du nombre de fois où il avait essayé de tuer Shirohige, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? demanda Riku à Ace.

- Je me souviens des vols planés d'Ace-nii-san à travers le _Moby Dick_, dans ses tentatives infructueuses pour avoir la tête d'Oyaji, ricana Ace.

- Bof, c'est pas comme si c'était pire que les poings de Garp ! rit Luffy. T'es dans le coup ?

Il se saisit de son second et de Law.

- Et comment ! répondit Ace.

Et les deux frères sautèrent dans le vide, prenant la direction de la cible à qui ils allaient botter le cul : Doflamingo.

Luffy se gonfla dans la chute pour l'amortir, Ace rebondit sur son ventre et atterrit. Regardant autour de lui, pour voir les hommes de Doflamingo dans le coin. Dont quelques exécutifs.

- Oups, je suis tombé au mauvais endroit, commenta Luffy en dégonflant et se redressant.

- Hey, Mugiwara-ya, dès que je n'ai plus ces menottes, la première chose que je ferai, ça sera te tuer… marmonna Law d'une voix résignée.

- Prends un ticket, je passe avant et j'en ai tous les droits, lui dit Ace. Honnêtement, pourquoi je suis pas surpris ? Et ma question n'est en rien rhétorique !

- Rhéto-quoi ?! fit Luffy.

- _Rhétorique, _baka… ça veut dire que j'attends une réponse.

- Même si vos chamailleries sont très intéressantes, je pense qu'on peut dire que toute l'île est un mauvais endroit pour nous, aujourd'hui, coupa Zoro. Tout le pays est notre ennemi. Filons d'ici !

Et il partit dans une direction.

- Zoro ! Pas par-là ! lui cria Luffy en filant dans une autre direction.

C'était sans compter sur l'arme d'Ace qui s'accrocha à son cou et l'entraîna dans une autre direction au pas de course.

- Je vais te greffer une boussole avec un log pose dans le crâne, Monkey D. Luffy ! siffla Ace. Par _là, _espèce d'idiot!

Il donna un coup de pied dans le visage d'un homme habillé en bébé qui voulut attraper son frère, qui lui, envoya balader un mastodonte qui tenta de lui tomber sur la tête, et Zoro fila un coup de pied au cul d'un gars en talon aiguille.

- Faîtes gaffe, leur dit Zoro.

- Merci ! lui dit Ace.

Et ils tentèrent de prendre la fuite, pour se voir agresser par des tireurs. C'était pas faisable de les attaquer, certains n'étaient que de simples civils. Et Ace en avait assez de devoir esquiver les balles pour maintenir sa couverture.

C'est là qu'un homme débarqua.

Un homme _puissant_.

- Le Kaigun Taisho, siffla Zoro.

- Le vieux joueur ! reconnut Luffy.

- Fujitora… murmura Ace en se mettant en garde.

Et le combat commença, entre attaques et parades.

Ace n'usa à aucun moment de son akuma no mi, couvrant son frère avec Zoro, profitant de sa taille plus réduite pour se faufiler dans les ouvertures à sa portée… Pendant que le kenshi s'occupait de l'Amiral, Ace se chargeait de faire la serpillière avec les sous-fifres, histoire de ne pas se faire démasquer…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre tombe sur eux.

Un géant de pierre qui parla :

- _Je vais m'occuper de tous ceux qui s'opposent à la famille_.

Les deux frères ne purent se retenir de rire devant la voix ultra aiguë du colosse, malgré ce que leur disaient les hommes de Doflamingo. Comment un monstre pareil pouvait-il avoir une telle voix ?!

Le géant de pierre se prépara à les frapper, faisant fuir tout le monde.

- Oh putain, j'arrive pas à courir tellement c'est drôle ! Ahahahaha ! s'esclaffa Ace que Zoro avait jeté sur son épaule pour qu'ils puissent prendre eux aussi la fuite.

- Luffy ! Dawn ! Vous devriez pas taquiner l'ennemi ! se marra Zoro. Bwahahahahaha !

- Regarde, tu te marres aussi ! rit Luffy.

- Toi aussi, arrête de rire ! aboya Law, énervé.

Boum !

* * *

><p>Ace resta face contre terre, n'osant pas bouger.<p>

Le coup les avait envoyés très loin.

Et lui, il avait perdu son masque.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Luffy en posant le masque à côté de son frère. J'ai pas trouvé la casquette, par contre.

- C'est déjà ça, merci.

Difficilement, Ace remit son masque en conservant son visage caché, tout en écoutant Cavendish parler à Luffy.

- Trafalgaaaaaaaaaaaaar Laaaaaaaaaaaaw ! Rends-moi ma popularité, toi de la "Pire Génération" !

Ace intercepta l'épée de son tuyau de fer, permettant à Luffy d'évacuer Law.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk… range ton arme, tu vas te faire mal, lui dit Ace.

- T'étais pas évanoui, Dawn ? s'étonna Zoro.

- Nan, je trouvais juste le sol assez confortable pour faire un petit roupillon.

- Sinon, tu veux quoi, encore, _Cabbage_ ! demanda Luffy à Cavendish. Torao est mon ami !

- Je ne le suis pas ! rugit Law.

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux encore ?! continua Luffy.

Cavendish baissa son arme et Ace put se redresser pour venir se positionner derrière son frère.

- Je n'ai plus rien contre les Mugiwara Kaizoku, à présent, lui dit Cavendish. La raison pour cela est que votre ami 'le Dieu Usopp' m'a sauvé la vie… je n'oublierai jamais sa galante figure… même si je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Shihihihi ! Content d'entendre un ami recevoir des éloges ! sourit Luffy.

Cavendish jeta quelque chose à Ace qui le rattrapa.

- Je l'ai reçu sur le crâne, je suppose que c'est à toi.

Ace regarda la casquette en question et la rangea dans sa poche en haussant des épaules.

- Je vais la perdre, si ça continue, je vais donc la ranger. Merci de me l'avoir rapportée.

Cavendish accepta le remerciement et tendit une autre casquette à Law qui lui demanda tout simplement de se la fermer.

- Bien, je suis occupé, maintenant. Pour repayer ma dette, je vais prendre la tête de Doflamingo, huhuhu… cachez-vous donc quelque part.

- Oh, c'est pas grave ! J'allais le faire parce que Rebecca m'a offert à manger !

- Tu te bats à cause de la nourriture ! s'exclama Law.

- J-Ace-nii-san peut être fier de ton éducation, Lu' ! ricana Ace.

Il faillit se foutre une claque pour avoir manqué de se trahir.

- Ace restera le meilleur Aniki du monde ! sourit Luffy.

Un sourire sincère et heureux qui fit chaud au cœur d'Ace. Il avait au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu veux l'affronter pour être plus populaire ! rugit Cavendish.

- Pourquoi être populaire ? demanda Luffy, perplexe, en essayant d'éloigner Cavendish de son espace vital.

- Réfléchis donc ! Si tu défais quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que Doflamingo, la presse ne va pas t'ignorer !

Le groupe n'écouta pas plus et reprit son chemin en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de la popularité, râla Luffy. Ore wa Kaizoku ! La popularité, c'est pour les Héros !

Malheureusement, la porte de sortie fut rapidement coupée.

- T'étais donc là, Mugiwara ! s'exclama Sai.

- Merde ! On se casse ! paniqua Luffy.

- Je suis d'accord ! fit Ace en prenant lui aussi la poudre d'escampette.

- Attendez, les petits-fils de Garp ! Hyahoho ! Ma colère contre votre famille n'est plus ! annonça Don Qinjao.

- On est venus à l'origine pour écraser l'organisation de Doflamingo ! On va pas se déplacer juste pour vos ridicules primes ! expliqua Boo.

- _Les _petits-fils de Garp ?! commenta Zoro, perplexe.

Ace appuya l'écouteur à son oreille, pour entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ce que lui disait Thatch.

Malheureusement, le nombre d'arrivants ne faisait qu'augmenter et tous voulaient repayer Luffy ou Riku… ou cherchaient juste une excuse pour s'en prendre à Doflamingo.

- Thatch, tu me reçois ?! demanda Ace dans son kit main libre, restant à proximité de son frère.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que Luffy le couvrait.

« Tu m'entends ! » hurla Thatch.

- Oui, c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?!

« Je voulais avoir un résumé de la situation, de ton côté ! »

- Démasqué par la Douzième tête de la Happou Navy qui s'embarrasse pas du masque, grogna Ace. Et…

Bim bam boum !

- Je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et je sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis pas surpris, commenta Ace en voyant le combat éclater entre ceux qui voulaient la tête du Flamant Rose et ceux qui voulaient la tête de Luffy et co.

- Hey, regarde ! C'est mon pote ! Tu penses à ce que je pense ?! demanda Luffy en montrant à son frère son ami taureau avec lequel il avait fait un malheur dans l'arène.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ace éclate de rire et grimpe avec son frère sur l'animal, imité par Zoro. Ils retournèrent à la charge, avec derrière eux toute une bande de déjantés ultra puissants.

Ils passèrent leur temps à tenter d'esquiver l'homme de pierre, jusqu'à décider de grimper sur le bras de leur adversaire, carrément.

Ace se racla la gorge, dans le dos de son frère et fit craquer ses doigts, faisant face à deux passagers clandestins.

- L'animal est en surcharge… vous, vous marchez, annonça Ace.

Et en moins de deux, les deux hommes en trop furent hors du taureau, hurlant des injures à Ace qui leur fit un simple doigt d'honneur.

- Shihihihihi ! se marra Luffy. Je te reconnais bien, là !

Bim !

- Iteeee ! gémit Luffy en se massant le crâne, après s'être reçu une bosse.

- T'es qui, toi, réellement, grogna Zoro à Ace.

- Ichibantai Taisho et Fuku-senshô des Shirohige Kaizoku. Le bras droit de Marco-nii-san, répondit Ace en esquivant la question.

Il fit tournoyer sa barre autour de lui et les cacha tous sous un mirage, avant de se rasseoir.

- On devrait être tranquille pendant un moment, leur dit Ace. Sauf si le gars a du Haki, il ne remarquera rien.

- Voilà le corps principal, je m'en charge ! fit Zoro.

- Ja ne, Zoro !

Il sauta du taureau, redevenant visible, et attaqua l'homme de Doflamingo, permettant au trio de passer à côté, toujours sur l'animal.

* * *

><p>Ace avait lâché son frère en cours de route.<p>

Il devait intervenir.

Fujitora était un ennemi qui risquait de tout compromettre.

Sabo ne fut pas trop surpris de le voir, empêchant par sa simple présence les Marines d'aller à la poursuite de ceux ayant l'intention de s'en prendre à Doflammingo.

- C'est en tant que frère que je me joins à ce conflit pour vous empêcher de bouger, annonça Sabo en faisant jouer son arme. _Red_, quand tout ce bordel sera calmé, je pense qu'une réunion de famille serait une bonne idée.

- J'ai rien à dire à un salaud dans ton genre, réfuta Ace, sa propre arme derrière sa nuque.

- Laisse-moi parler avant de me jeter la pierre…

- Vous faites quoi, là, exactement ? demanda Fujitora.

- LA FREME ! On lave notre linge sale, lui dit Ace.

- Même si c'est pas le moment idéal… ricana Sabo.

- Tch.

- Et moi qui pensais que Luffy aurait amélioré ton sale caractère.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ça, vraiment ?!

« OI ! CALME-TOI AVANT DE DIRE UNE CONNERIE ! » rugit Thatch dans son oreillette.

- Ouch, pas la peine de crier, Thatch, gémit Ace en retirant l'oreillette un bref instant pour se frotter l'oreille.

Sabo secoua la tête.

Ils avaient un combat à faire.

Ils règleraient leur histoire de famille plus tard.

- On fait une trêve, le temps que tout ce calme ? proposa Sabo alors qu'Ace remettait son écouteur à l'oreille.

Ace regarda un bref instant la main tendue dans sa direction. Il la serra brièvement et se plaça près de Sabo.

- Bon, je suis censé avoir consommé l'akuma no mi d'Ace… voyons si j'arrive à faire autre chose que mon _Hiken _foireux de tout à l'heure, réfléchit à haute voix Sabo.

L'instant suivant, un mur de flammes s'éleva de chaque côté du duo, coupant la route à la Marine. L'arme de Sabo s'entoura de flammes, faisant esquisser un sourire au révolutionnaire.

Jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre le niveau de contrôle qu'Ace avait sur ce pouvoir. Finalement, il était bien content que le fruit soit faux.

Il n'avait plus ce regret d'avoir perdu son aîné.

Ace siffla et rapidement, des pirates arrivèrent sur la scène, prêts au combat.

- Quels sont les ordres, Taishou ? demanda Kennichi.

- On va faire chier la Marine, messieurs.

Ace brandit son arme vers le ciel, faisant rugir ses hommes qui passèrent à l'attaque.

Sabo détourna son regard.

C'était donc ça, le pouvoir du D…

Il essaya de ne pas rire. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus main dans la main, tous les deux.

C'était _nostalgique._


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !**

**Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps ce chapitre. Vous attendiez certainement quelque chose de long pour compenser, mais voyez-vous, j'avais déjà fait un chapitre quasiment complet (on attendait que l'explication de Sabo), mais malheureusement, il est parti en fumée avec les soucis d'informatique que j'ai eut. Et j'avais vraiment pas envie de refaire tout ça, trop dégoûtée que j'étais. Donc, vous aurez une version altérée du chapitre d'origine.**

**Second point, si vous n'avez pas lut les derniers chapitres, ceci est un gros risque de SPOIL ! Vous êtes avertis, ne venez pas vous plaindre; je vous répondrez que vous n'aviez qu'à lire mes blablatages habituelles (je sais que je dis souvent des trucs pour ne rien dire, mais cette fois, c'était utile.).**

**Pour terminer, je vais passer aux remerciement :**

**Merci à Chibichiluna ; Anna-chan17 ; Eidol (**ben normalement, c'est tout les mois, mais Oda a fait traîner en longueur l'arc de Dressrosa) **; Zazou-chan (**gamin de 15 /16 ans, je l'ai déjà dit) ; **Mana.Y; Seth42 ; la vague folle ; mystrale9331 **(elle est ici) **; Mizuki-Hoshi ; Chiyukisa ; LuckyDream ; Chronos 666 ; Akage987 **(j'en ai pas fini avec ce personnage et ses résurrection plus ou moins bancal) ; **Barukku-sama ; Neiflheim (**Marco et Thatch qui s'interpose ? Où ça ?) **; Sabrina-visiteur **(c'est le tout début, il faut du temps. Si ça gène tant que ça que je prenne mon temps et les fasses tourner autour, j'ai un plan de contingence qui vous fera s'en doute marrer). **et Louvette68 !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

><p>- STOOOOP ! criait un marine. Pourquoi on a cherché les emmerdes avec eux ! C'est un logia et les autres, ce sont des Shriohige !<p>

C'était quelque chose con à faire, en effet. Sabo devait se contenter d'esquiver, comme Ace, histoire qu'aucun ne se trahisse. Ace observait néanmoins l'étrange technique du révolutionnaire…

Ses doigts étaient donc des griffes de dragon, hein ? C'est vrai qu'il avait une sacrée poigne, brisant et tordant tout ce qu'il y avait entre ses doigts.

- Arrivage spécial ! Je dois décoller ! rugit Ace en voyant la météorite leur tomber dessus.

Sabo leva le crâne, surpris, alors qu'Ace se précipitait vers son second qui l'envoya dans le ciel. Chauffant brièvement ses pieds, assez pour que ça ressemble à un Geppou, il parvint juste sous la météorite qui venait de passer entre les fils de la cage à oiseau de Doflamingo et d'un large coup de son arme, il généra une pression d'air suffisamment importante pour renvoyer hors de l'île la météorite, puis se laissa de nouveau tomber à terre.

- Voilà quelque chose d'inattendu, commenta Fujitora à Ace.

- Je suis un Shirohige. Mes hommes sont mes frères. Je vais pas rester les bras croisés à les regarder se faire tuer, lui répliqua le commandant.

- Taishou ! Taishou ! Taishou ! acclamèrent ses hommes.

Ace salua de la tête ses hommes. Sabo regarda l'interaction du coin de l'œil et esquissa un sourire. Ace avait enfin trouvé sa place et des gens qui l'acceptaient envers et contre tout.

- Merci, je maîtrise encore pas très bien mon akuma no mi pour être certain d'avoir esquivé ça, remercia Sabo.

- Mon opinion à ton sujet reste la même, siffla Ace.

- Reprenons là où nous en étions… coupa Fujitora. Tu disais, Révolutionnaire, que le second commandant, Hiken no Ace, le frère adoptif de Mugiwara, est aussi le tien ?

- Nous avons juré tous les trois… nous avons un lien incassable, que rien ne brisera jamais, lui répondit Sabo.

- Quelle bande de fouteurs de merde…

« Oh, il a pas idée » commenta Thatch dans le denden.

Ace dut s'appuyer sur son arme pour ne pas rire. Il avait presque envie de jeter son masque juste pour les entendre hurler encore plus fort qu'ils ne le faisaient là.

- Garde bien en tête, poursuivit Sabo, que si jamais Luffy vient me voir pour me demander de l'aide, je me précipiterai à ses côtés, peu importe où il sera. Si j'avais pu revoir Ace, avant Marine Ford, je lui aurais fait la même proposition… mais le gamin que j'ai connu m'aurait botté le cul pour avoir osé prétendre que lui, le grand frère, aurait un jour besoin d'aide… Je veux plus revivre ça…

Sabo crispa une main sur son chapeau, essayant de ne pas pleurer, se souvenant de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à l'annonce de la mort de son aîné. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de le savoir vivant.

Ce fut brusquement flagrant, la raison pour laquelle Ace lui en voulait tant. Gamin, avant Luffy, Ace avait eu besoin de lui pour ne pas devenir un monstre. Il y avait entre eux un lien si fort, à l'époque. C'était si facile d'imaginer la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir avec Luffy à l'annonce de sa mort. Marine Ford s'était vengé, en lui faisant ressentir puissance mille ce sentiment de déchirement.

C'était Ace, après tout. Il avait toujours refusé de se montrer trop émotif, mais il avait toujours été si fragile…

- Je comprends, à présent… souffla Sabo à l'adresse d'Ace.

Ace ne lui répondit pas. Il tapota le sol du pied, puis finit par dire à Fujitora :

- Je doute que tu sois réellement intéressé par la vie de Luffy ou d'Ace-nii-san, Fujitora.

- C'est une peine que je n'ai pas une bonne boisson pour aller avec l'apéritif que tu viens de me donner…

Et Fujitora passa à l'attaque. Sabo et Ace joignirent leurs forces pour l'affronter.

- Nous discuterons, le noble, grogna Ace.

- Oh, mais je le ferai avec plaisir, Red.

* * *

><p>Ace resta assis dans des décombres, suivant de son Haki, et de ses yeux quand il le pouvait, la progression du combat de Luffy avec Doflamingo.<p>

Le Gear Fourth était dangereux pour Luffy s'il n'avait personne pour le couvrir ou s'il n'arrivait pas à neutraliser son adversaire à temps.

Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure et risquait de surchauffer.

Entre Sabo qui s'avérait être vivant (il se souvenait de la tombe et d'un homme… un des bandits, sans doute, dire qu'il avait été tué, mais aussi de la lettre qui l'avait bouleversé.) l'étrange comportement de Fujitora et le baiser de Marco…

Ace secoua la tête. Il commençait à avoir la migraine et c'était sans parler du sang d'encre qu'il se faisait pour Luffy. Il aurait été bien tenté de se taper le crâne contre un mur, mais il avait peur de perdre le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à réunir.

« Vous vous en sortez ? » demanda Thatch.

- Je sais pas où sont Patrick et les autres… grommela Ace.

« Ton nouveau second est encore Kennichi, tu sais, mec ? »

Ace grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais y'a du progrès, tu te souviens qu'en général tu bossais avec lui ! »

Le gémissement d'Ace, sous ses bras, disait qu'il voulait qu'on le tue immédiatement. Il releva le nez pour voir son frère chuter du ciel et se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre. Luffy avait besoin de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Et comment, parce que quand il arriva, il vit ce Jesus se précipiter vers son frangin avec l'intention de le tuer. _Même pas en rêve._

Il sauta sur Sabo qui allait s'interposer, usa du révolutionnaire comme tremplin (lui faisant mordre le pavé en échange) et se projeta entre Jesus et Luffy, parant le coup en atterrissant de dos, un genou à terre, la pointe du sabre de l'homme contre son bô noir de Haki.

- Je pense pas, gros lard, siffla Ace.

Ace riposta avec un coup de pied arrière que l'homme ne put esquiver à cause de leur proximité, ce qui l'envoya voler dans des ruines.

- Yo, je t'ai manqué ? demanda Ace en regardant Luffy, son bô sur l'épaule.

Luffy se contenta de rire doucement.

Sabo resta en retrait, hors de vue, les regardant interagir, se sentant de trop d'un côté et de l'autre, refusant de gâcher la scène. Il regarda la tendresse et l'affection avec laquelle Ace dégagea quelques cheveux du front de Luffy, son inquiétude évidente quand il demanda au commentateur de faire attention à Mugiwara. Jamais Sabo n'aurait imaginé qu'Ace puisse se montrer aussi doux et affectueux, surtout s'il se rappelait de la difficulté des deux D. à se supporter, à l'époque. Le sourire de Luffy devant ce comportement voulait tout dire.

- Amnésique ou pas, tu restes une mère poule avec moi ! pouffa Luffy.

- Déplume le Shichibukai, ou je te botte le cul, et on en reparlera de la mère poule. Allez-y.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois. Une fois Luffy au loin, Ace se tourna vers Jesus qui se relevait.

- Tu m'as fait perdre ma proie, espèce de sale petit con ! siffla l'homme.

Ace se contenta de cligner lentement des paupières, essayant d'ignorer la douleur sourde dans l'arrière de sa tête, comme si on lui enfonçait un scalpel dans le cerveau.

- Réponds-moi !

Ace passa son bô derrière sa nuque, accrochant ses bras à l'arme pour la maintenir en place, avant de faire un double doigt d'honneur à l'individu devant lui.

- Tu vois ça, mec ? Eh bien, j'en ai deux ! dit-il.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

L'homme fonça vers Ace, le coude en avant, mais le jeune commandant se contenta d'un reniflement sarcastique, ignorant les jurons de Thatch dans son oreillette.

Il se laissa tomber avec fluidité en grand écart, reprenant son arme…

Jesus se cabra en deux en se prenant l'attaque dans le ventre. Dans la suite du mouvement, le bô retrouva le sol, permettant à Ace de se hisser dessus et d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le menton de Jesus, avant de se projeter en arrière, revenant en garde.

- Qui es-tu, sale gosse ?

- Dawn D. Red, apprenti d'Ace-nii-san.

- Faux.

Ace leva un sourcil sous son masque. Comment ça, faux ? Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait remis en question son histoire.

- Si Portgas avait eu un apprenti, le capitaine s'en souviendrait, puisqu'ils étaient dans la même flotte… tu es donc un menteur… il ne se souvient pas d'un gosse dans ton genre ! C'est pas bien grave, ton cadavre nous donnera la réponse !

Ace ne vit pas le coup venir et le prit de plein fouet, finissant à terre dans les décombres. Sous ses vêtements, il sentit son feu guérir ses maigres blessures.

Très bien, il était temps d'user de son arme secrète.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et soupira.

- Et moi qui ne voulais pas en arriver là. Laisse-moi te montrer pourquoi personne n'a jamais entendu parler de moi jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi Nii-san a fait au mieux pour me cacher et me protéger.

Jesus fonça sur Ace et lui enfonça son poing dans la figure.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut, mais son poing passa au travers. Une main de flamme le tira par le col vers l'arrière, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin.

Quand Jesus se releva, il était face à une créature digne des enfers, vaguement humanoïde.

Un démon de flammes recouvert ci et là d'arabesques noires avec des cornes et juste un nez et une bouche noirs dans l'océan de feu.

- Laissez un gosse avec un akuma no mi mythique à la vue de tous, c'est la pire connerie qui soit, surtout quand des types dans ton genre sont à la poursuite de la perle rare… Oni oni no mi, modèle atronach version feu…

Ace pencha sa tête enflammée sur le côté.

- Tout le monde s'est trompé sur mon compte… ce qu'on prenait pour des illusions sont juste des mirages ou des flammes avec plus ou moins de Haki. Et tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ?

Le sol s'embrasa sur toute la zone, formant des piliers de flammes, offrant un décor digne de l'enfer.

- Je suis un zoan éveillé.

Ace pointa son doigt vers Jesus et tous les piliers de feu se jetèrent sur lui. Jesus ne se laissa pas faire, il revint à la charge, mais Ace disparut sous le coup, réapparaissant dans une gerbe de flammes derrière lui pour le frapper dans la nuque.

* * *

><p>Marco sauta à terre pour voir Ace assis sur le corps de Jesus. L'homme avait si bien flambé qu'il en était méconnaissable.<p>

- Je me souviens de Marshall… murmura Ace, son visage masqué dans ses mains.

Marco soupira et se frotta le crâne. Ce qu'ils avaient redouté venait de se produire. Le tout était de prier pour qu'Ace ne fasse pas le con et ne reparte pas à sa poursuite.

- Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, annonça Ace en se levant. Merci d'avoir voulu m'épargner ça, Marco.

- C'est normal, yoi. Je t'interdis formellement de…

- Ce n'est pas mon intention de repartir à sa poursuite. Il n'y aura pas un second Marine Ford. Néanmoins…

Ace se tourna vers Marco.

- Cet homme peut orienter des soupçons vers moi à tout moment. Il était de la Seconde, après tout. Si tu le permets à présent, je crois qu'une réunion de famille s'impose.

En disant ça, il regarda de l'autre côté de la rue, là où se tenait Sabo, toujours assis dans un coin, parlant au denden. Il hocha la tête vers Ace pour dire qu'il venait.

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais tant qu'il y a Luffy, tout devrait bien se passer.

- Je t'attends au navire avec les autres, yoi. Je pense qu'on devrait changer la répartition des flottes et il me manque toujours un commandant. Donc, ne traîne pas trop et ne perds pas ton denden.

- Aye.

* * *

><p>Ace était assis sur le lit de chez Kyros, la tête de Luffy endormi sur ses genoux. Personne ne lui avait disputé la place. Certains avaient levé un sourcil, mais rien de plus. Sabo était resté loin du lit en entendant Ace lui grogner dessus quand il avait voulu s'y asseoir.<p>

Il écouta en silence Sabo dire qu'il allait repartir rapidement à cause du CP0. Vu qu'il avait toujours son denden allumé en mode main libre, l'écouteur à l'oreille, le reste de l'équipage serait bientôt au courant.

- Toi aussi tu devrais partir, avec tes nakamas. Dans ton état, si le Sekai Seifu réalise ce qu'il en est, tu ne survivras pas cette fois, lui dit Sabo.

- Je suis un grand garçon, merci, mais je peux me démerder seul. Ensuite, la décision revient à Marco, pas à moi, rétorqua Ace sans lever les yeux de Luffy endormi.

Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tout de même, de là à imaginer qu'à part Ace, Luffy avait un autre frère, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, commenta Franky qui était en train de faire des réparations sur son visage. Vous êtes combien au final. Trois ? Quatre si on voit la relation de Red avec Luffy ?

Ace releva la tête et regarda qui était endormi et qui était éveillé. Usopp ronflait à terre, à moitié hors du lit. Law, Bellamy et Kyros récupéraient leurs forces, eux aussi endormis. Ne rester éveillés que Franky, Zoro, Robin et Sabo.

- On est trois, répondit Ace.

Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et retira son masque. Les yeux de Franky jaillirent de leur orbite de surprise et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Zoro leva très haut les sourcils.

- J'étais encore vivant quand Shanks-san m'a tiré de Marine Ford avec mes nakamas. On m'a confié immédiatement à un médecin. Mon apparence et ma mémoire sont un contrecoup de ma survie. J'ai pris un poing de magma dans la poitrine, forcément qu'il y aurait des séquelles, expliqua Ace.

- Alors, l'akuma no mi ? demanda Franky.

- Un faux. On en a mis plusieurs sur le marché, pour que personne ne réalise que j'étais encore en vie. Pendant ce temps, j'ai essayé de me remettre, de me rappeler qui j'étais, tout en restant caché et donc inventant d'autres techniques qui ne pourraient pas me trahir. On a trouvé l'idée d'un nouvel akuma no mi pour moi grâce à un zoan qui traînait à Ruskaïna et que Ray-san a identifié, puis caché. La raison pour laquelle on m'appelle l'Illusionniste n'est en fait que des mirages et des apparitions faites de feu et de Haki. En réalité, Red est censé avoir un zoan mythique. Oni oni no mi, modèle atronach, version feu. Dans les faits, je m'enflamme totalement et me recouvre partiellement de Haki pour imiter le fruit. Point.

Il regarda Sabo, le regard noir.

- Je vais être direct. Avant que tu ne débarques aujourd'hui, tu n'étais plus qu'une tâche floue et une voix déformée dans le peu de souvenirs que j'ai réussi à retrouver. Si Luffy n'avait pas pris son temps pour m'aider à me rappeler de qui j'étais et qui était ma famille, je suis pas certain que je t'aurais reconnu.

Sabo soupira et s'expliqua, faisant tourner son chapeau entre ses mains :

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être amnésique, Ace, crois-moi. J'ai passé ces longues années avec encore moins que toi sur qui j'étais. J'ai une excuse pour mon absence, aussi blessante qu'elle ait été. L'incident dans lequel j'aurais dû mourir m'a pris ma mémoire. C'est Dragon-san qui m'a sauvé des eaux, avec deux trois affaires à moi. Mon prénom était dans mes affaires, j'avais au moins ça. Suffisait ensuite de voir comment j'étais fringué pour comprendre que j'appartenais à une famille riche et comme on s'est croisé le soir de l'incendie du Grey Terminal, il savait d'où j'étais originaire. Mais qui j'étais, c'était une grosse page blanche pour moi. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a gardé auprès de lui et m'a formé, faisant de moi son bras droit, aujourd'hui. Je me suis jamais intéressé plus que ça à la piraterie. C'est en voyant ta photo dans le journal parlant de ta mort, que la mémoire m'est revenue. A Marine Ford, j'ai cru, comme je le croyais le jour de l'incendie du Grey Terminal, perdre mes deux frères. Ma seule et véritable famille. Après Marine Ford, j'étais soulagé de réaliser que Luffy avait réussi à survivre mais mort de douleur de savoir que je t'avais perdu sans avoir eu la chance de te revoir en face à face. Me présenter sur ta tombe était horrible, mais j'y ai fait le serment de m'assurer que je ferais tout pour aider Luffy.

Sabo eut un regard attendri pour leur jeune frère qui dormait sur les genoux d'Ace.

- C'est une histoire dingue… commenta Zoro, assis dans son coin.

Robin lui fit des yeux noirs pour l'inciter au silence, et Franky essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas chialer devant les retrouvailles.

- J'ai… besoin de temps… j'accepte ton excuse, mais j'ai besoin de temps… mon crâne est un bordel monstre, dans lequel j'essaye de retrouver qui j'ai été, alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner immédiatement, souffla Ace en se frottant la tête. C'est Luffy et moi qui avons dû faire ta tombe, Sabo.

Sabo eut un maigre sourire, comprenant parfaitement.

- Je comprends, j'attendais pas plus de ta part. Qui est au courant de ta survie, outre les Shirohige ?

- Nos alliés. Ce Hack qui te sert de collègue m'a reconnu. Don Qinjao aussi… Garp m'a aidé à survivre, et sait pour mon état. Shanks-san, aussi. Rayleigh-san et Shakky-san. Après… tout dépendra de qui aura fait le rapprochement avec mon faux nom et moi.

- Y'a un rapprochement à faire ? demanda Robin, curieuse.

Sabo eut un pauvre rire.

- Si je m'y étais un peu plus penché dessus, j'aurais saisi le message. Si on sait à quoi ça fait référence, ça saute aux yeux. Aka se traduit dans le South Blue par Red dans un certain dialecte de Baterrilla, voir Rojo dans un autre. Dans le North Blue, un autre dialecte le traduira par Rouge. Comme Portgas D. Rouge.

- Ma mère. Je me souviens d'elle, c'est déjà ça… marmonna Ace avec un sourire aigre.

- Ensuite, le royaume de Goa où je suis né est sur l'île de Dawn. L'île où nous avons grandi tous les trois. Où nous avons décidé de devenir des frères et des pirates, bien qu'il n'y ait que toi et Luffy qui aient réussi sur ce point. Couplé au D., puis à la prime, quiconque ayant personnellement connu Portgas D. Ace pour savoir un minimum sur son passé, verra les indices criants pointant vers ta survie.

- C'est tordu, commenta Zoro.

- C'est merveilleux ! pleurnicha Franky.

- Tu vas faire quoi, à présent ? demanda Ace à Sabo.

- Dire à Dragon-san que les Shirohige veulent pas lâcher le fruit, mais que je veux bien le leur laisser. Mais dans l'immédiat, je dois partir. J'aurai voulu m'attarder, mais avec le CP 0, c'est pas la peine. C'est trop dangereux. Vous devriez tous évacuer.

- Je vais me charger d'eux, assura Ace.

- Je te fais confiance. Finalement, te laisser seul avec Luffy t'a fait du bien, tu t'es arrangé ! Avant, t'étais un gros con, Ace !

- Va te faire foutre, enfoiré !

Les deux aînés eurent un petit rire, et Sabo sortit sa Vivre Card de sa poche et la découpa en deux.

- Pour toi et Luffy. J'ai un morceau, pas de souci. J'avais déjà fait ça, en prévision d'une rencontre. Quant à vous…

Il regarda les Mugiwara.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que c'est de garder Luffy en ligne…

- T'es loin du compte… marmonna Ace avec amusement en rangeant la Vivre Card dans son protège coude.

Sabo lui jeta un regard presque compatissant et continua :

- Enfin, vous avez réussi tout ce temps, alors, je vous le confie.

- Pas de souci ! T'en fais pas ! assura Franky en larmes.

Zoro eut un sourire.

- Vous êtes pas frères pour rien, tu nous as dit presque la même chose à Arabasta, Ace.

- Ah bon ? commenta Ace en penchant la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

Cela lui était familier, mais sans plus.

- Ace, désolé de te le dire, mais t'es trop adorable quand tu fais cette tête ! ricana Sabo.

- URUSAI !

Un oreiller vola à travers la pièce et Sabo se le ramassa dans la figure en riant.

Il le renvoya à Ace et se prépara à sortir.

- Sabo.

Sabo se retourna vers Ace.

- Désolé de t'avoir insulté tout à l'heure.

- C'est oublié, ne m'appelle plus un noble, par contre. Je suis heureux que vous ayez tous les deux survécu aussi longtemps… J'espère qu'on se reverra sous de meilleurs hospices, et que tu auras moins de trous dans ton cerveau… Sur ce, ja ne !

Et Sabo s'en alla.

Ace remit son masque sur son visage et recommença à caresser les cheveux de son frère endormi, écoutant d'une oreille le murmure des conversations de son équipage de l'autre côté du denden. Avant qu'il ne réalise, ses yeux se fermèrent et il glissa sur le lit, son frère blotti contre lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut salut ! Ceci est le chapitre que je vous offre pour Octobre, jusqu'à ce qu'Oda nous donne quelque chose de plus à nous mettre sous la dent (dure dure de rester fidèle à ses écris).**

**En attendant, voici Ace qui prend le large en laissant son frangin à ses hommes pour retourner à son propre équipage.**

**Et ceux qui attendaient les conséquences du baiser... j'ai apparemment surpris ma bêta, donc, j'espère que ma solution vous plaira autant à vous qu'à elle.**

**Sur ce, merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

* * *

><p>Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les conneries de son frère, écoutant la conversation, quelques jours après l'incident.<p>

- Ton équipage risque rien à t'attendre autant ? demanda Zoro au commandant.

- Je leur ai dit de partir devant, lui dit Ace. Mon moyen de fuite est dans cette housse.

Et il montra la housse énorme contenant on ne savait trop quoi, sur laquelle il était assis.

- Y'a de drôle de rumeurs sur le fait que le père de la Princesse Rebecca est un prince d'un pays lointain… c'est ce qu'on entend dans le pays… dit l'un des samurai de Wano no Kuni.

Ace leva un sourcil et regarda Kyro. Avant d'avoir un reniflement sarcastique. Ouais, c'est ça, un prince. Et lui il était un marine !

Enfin, voir la réaction de son frère était plus drôle que se pencher plus sur la rumeur.

Luffy en colère :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de mes deux ?!

Luffy triste :

- Je suis trop triste que Sabo soit déjà parti…

Ace eut un tch à ça.

- Quelqu'un est jaloux, taquina Robin avec un sourire.

Regard noir à l'archéologue pour toute réponse.

Luffy anxieux :

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de retrouver Sanji et les autres !

Et Luffy fatigué :

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

- OI ! s'énerva Zoro. Faut savoir ! T'es énervé, triste, anxieux ou crevé ! Choisis-en un ! Pas tout en même temps !

- Affamé, t'as oublié affamé, pointa Ace en montrant le cuissot dans la bouche de son frère.

- Et vous n'avez rien mangé, Taisho-san, pointa Kyro.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

Le désavantage de devoir rester anonyme, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus manger en public, sous peine de se faire reconnaître. Forcément, le masque n'était pas fait pour lui permettre de manger. Thatch allait péter un plomb. Quand il rentrerait, il dévaliserait la cuisine.

Luffy tapa brusquement du poing sur la table.

- Le père de Rebecca est le soldat… !

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que sa tête bascula sur le côté pour une crise de sommeil.

- Et c'est moi qui suis censé être narcoleptique… marmonna Ace avec amusement

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore très bien, supposa Usopp. Pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas correctement, Luffy ?!

Ace eut un sourire sous son masque. L'équipage de son frangin était fait de bons hommes, soucieux de leur capitaine. Ils étaient proches les uns des autres. Ils iraient loin. Son frère ne risquait rien avec eux, il était bien entouré.

- C'est moi qui aie lancé cette rumeur, annonça Kyro.

Tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre, mais l'homme continua de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Les seuls qui savaient pour Rebecca étaient la famille Royale et la Donxiquote Family. Le reste des citoyens ne savaient que pour sa mère. J'ai choisi d'aller avec la rumeur avant que quiconque ne découvre que je suis son père.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Robin.

- J'ai un casier… et pour être honnête, un passé très sombre. Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû être lié à la famille royale… alors, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Y'a pas moyen ! s'indigna Luffy. Rebecca sait tout !

- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre… elle doit l'avoir reçue, à présent. J'y dis tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi. Elle risque de ne pas aimer ma décision à présent, mais c'est juste une gosse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sacrifie son futur dans comme ça. Le Roi Riku le comprend aussi.

Les ondes négatives de Luffy voulaient dire qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée.

- Kyro-san, appela Ace. Je comprends vos actions, et les approuve même… jusqu'à un certain point. Vous voulez protéger votre enfant, lui offrir une belle vie, sans que vos erreurs la tâchent, mais… elle a _besoin_ de vous. Ne vous éloignez pas d'elle. Passer sa vie à haïr la personne qui nous a donné son sang est la pire chose qui soit. Donnez-lui la chance de vous juger d'elle-même, de découvrir de ses propres yeux ce que vous valez. On fait tous des conneries. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a un mauvais fond.

…

Luffy se retourna sur sa chaise et regarda Ace avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est très profond, Dawn-san, commenta Usopp qui n'était toujours pas au courant.

-T'es malade, Red ? demanda Luffy.

Il se prit un coussin dans la figure pour toute réponse, de la part de son frère.

L'instant suivant, Bartolomeo débarqua en mode fangirl, à l'instant où Kyro recevait un appel par denden de Léo.

- AAAH ! Les cinq membres des Mugiwara sont ensemble ! Ils sont trop brillants pour moi ! Je ne peux rien voir ! Ils sont comme un énorme rayon laser de magnificence ! Merde ! Si j'ai la chance de les voir tous ensemble, mes yeux brûleraient immédiatement dans mes orbites !

- On peut toujours s'arranger, grommela Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme fut totalement ignoré.

- Il y a du mouvement dans le camp de la Marine ! Cette place n'est plus sûre du tout ! Tsuru et Sengoku sont arrivés !

Luffy se leva d'un bond et prit Ace par le bras avec la housse noire, l'entraînant au pas de course au dehors.

- OIII ! Matte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! s'indigna Ace.

- Je te sauve la vie ! lui répondit son jeune frère en le tirant toujours par le bras dans le champ de fleurs.

- Mais…

Luffy s'arrêta et regarda son aîné avec inquiétude.

- Cours. T'en fais pas pour moi !

- Mais t'es pas bien ?! Je peux pas te laisser derrière avec Fujitora, Tsuru et Sengoku dans les environs !

- Si, tu le peux ! Tu dois retourner à ton équipage ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! J'ai mes nakamas et mes amis ! On s'en sortira !

Luffy enlaça son frère en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

- Je veux pas d'un second Marine Ford… s'il te plaît, Ace, fuis… Je veux pas perdre l'un de mes frères alors que je découvre qu'on est tous les trois vivants, finalement.

- Tu me demandes l'impossible, Luffy. Je peux pas partir en te laissant derrière !

Luffy s'écarta et prit son frère par les épaules, reconnaissant qu'ils fassent encore un peu la même taille, même si Ace recommençait à le dépasser.

- Si, tu le peux. J'aurais fait comment, d'après toi, si tu avais vraiment passé l'arme à gauche à Marine Ford ?

- Je me doute que tu te serais démerdé seul mais tu peux pas me demander ça ! C'est mon rôle, Luffy !

Zoro sortit avec le reste du groupe à cet instant. Luffy n'hésita pas. Il poussa son frère vers son bras droit.

- Je te le confie ! Qu'il fuit, c'est la dernière personne que la Marine doit trouver !

Ace tenta de protester, mais Zoro le hissa sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et assura sa prise avec tout le Haki qu'il avait en réserve, hissant à son autre épaule la housse du Shirohige.

- Ne perds pas de temps, Luffy, lui dit Zoro d'un air entendu.

- Wari, Nii-chan ! Laisse-moi te protéger, cette fois ! T'en fais pas, je vais rien faire de dangereux... pas plus que de chercher le tigre qu'on a voulu vaincre quand on était gamin, assura Luffy.

- On s'est mit à trois pour l'avoir, je te rappelle ! s'indigna Ace.

- On se reverra quand j'aurai fini !

Et Luffy partit vers le palais royal, laissant à Zoro le soin de fuir avec le reste du groupe.

- LUFFY !

Luffy ignora l'appel de son frère avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de le protéger, pour toutes les fois où ça avait été l'inverse.

* * *

><p>Zoro avait fini par relâcher Ace une fois loin de la colline. Le Shirohige ne prononça pas un mot, jetant souvent un regard par-dessus son épaule, une main crispée sur son masque. Il savait que s'il le retirait là, maintenant, on cesserait de poursuivre son frère et le chasserait à la place.<p>

- Je ne le ferais pas, si j'étais vous, lui dit Robin. Luffy ne fera que s'inquiéter un peu plus. Il n'a pas besoin de ça.

Ace soupira silencieusement et retira sa main du masque, arrangeant la housse de son _Striker_ à la place, sur son épaule.

Il jeta un œil sur le côté pour voir Law partir.

Pourquoi ?

Ils arrivèrent au port de l'Est et s'arrêtèrent.

Ace se disait sérieusement qu'il aurait dû partir avec son frère. Ce gosse avait le don de lui causer des inquiétudes inimaginables.

Il revit en un flash un jour de pluie, un jour de chasse, avec Luffy, simple gamin, essayant de chasser un ours et lui qui boudait dans son coin. Il revit les blessures de son frangin de par sa connerie.

Ace secoua la tête et se la prit dans une main.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Usopp.

- Juste une migraine et des cheveux blancs en formation... grommela Ace.

Zoro eut un petit rire, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il en était de devoir se faire un sang d'encre pour Luffy.

Le cri de Bartolomeo fit grogner Ace.

Génial, voilà que Fujitora se ramenait.

Il resserra sa prise sur son bô, paré au combat, essayant de retenir les flammes de jaillir sous l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines.

Il ignora la main de Robin sur son épaule, signe implicite qu'il devait rester à sa place, quand son frère se battait contre l'amiral aveugle. Puis, la fuite reprit.

Ace les regarda fuir sans bouger, rocher immuable dans le courant des civils qui pourchassaient les pirates, avec des grands sourires et des voix joyeuses. Ace secoua la tête et la tourna vers Fujitora en l'entendant parler, et regretter de ne pas pouvoir voir Luffy.

- Monkey D. Luffy fait un mètre soixante-dix et quelques, répondit le pirate en le rejoignant. Il est frêle mais musclé. Il a un visage assez rond, de grands yeux noirs, un air idiot et naïf. Des cheveux courts noirs et fous sous son infâme chapeau de paille. Et son sourire est du genre immense, physiquement impossible.

Fujitora tourna la tête vers Ace.

- Vous vouliez savoir à quoi il ressemblait, je vous donne la réponse, lui dit Ace en haussant des épaules, bien que l'amiral ne puisse sans doute pas le voir

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que le fait que les gravats soient encore dans le ciel et non en train de pleuvoir sur ces pauvres gens, malgré le fait que vous sachiez qu'ils font exprès de les pourchasser pour les protéger... En cela, vous êtes un officier respectable de la Marine. Nous nous reverrons sans doute.

- Je l'espère bien, Dawn-taisho.

Ace tourna les talons pour aller rattraper son frère, histoire de lui dire au revoir. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver son propre équipage.

* * *

><p>Marco se frottait le visage dans ses mains.<p>

Il était dans une merde profonde.

D'un côté, il était content qu'Ace prenne plus de temps que prévu pour revenir à bord, et donc, repousser la confrontation inévitable qu'il y aurait au sujet du baiser au Colisée. Il y aurait aussi la possibilité que ces quelques jours avec son frangin lui fasse un bien fou pour sa mémoire.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était inquiet pour lui. Tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de redouter la confrontation à venir.

- Il est là, lui dit Thatch, sur le seuil de sa cabine, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Avec un soupir las, Marco se leva, carra les épaules, priant au moins pour que la discussion soit tenue en privé. Il suivit son frère sur le pont pour voir Ace démontant son _Striker_, une prime sur le sol pas très loin de lui.

- Oui, on sait que ta prime a retrouvé la dernière valeur que tu avais avant toute cette merde, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Ace cessa de bidouiller son engin pour le regarder, heureux que son masque cache son visage quasiment en feu. Se retrouver face à Marco était embarrassant, après Dressrosa. Sur le moment, l'adrénaline ne lui avait pas permis de réfléchir pleinement aux conséquences, surtout qu'il y avait le cas de Sabo à régler, mais là, c'était une autre histoire.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ma prime, mais de celle de Luffy. Cinq cent millions de berrys. Si je ne fais rien, cet idiot va me dépasser, pointa Ace.

- On va pas rester les bras croisés dans la situation actuelle, yoi. Pose tes affaires et rejoins-nous en salle de réunion pour nous faire ton rapport.

* * *

><p>Ace boucla son rapport sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours à Dressrosa. Les commandants se demandaient s'ils devaient rire ou être surpris.<p>

- Ton otouto est sur la bonne voie pour devenir un Yonkou, tu le réalises ? demanda Atmos.

- Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, ouais, ça semble bien le cas, sourit Ace en jouant avec son masque entre ses mains.

- Nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés, yoi, annonça Marco. Face à ça, je voudrais qu'on recommence à mordre. Qu'on rappelle notre existence à la Grand Line. Pour cela, nous allons attaquer les hommes de Kaidou. Hit and run. Guerrilla. Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Je veux de la rapidité, yoi. Qu'il ne reste de notre passage que notre signature. Frapper fort pour bien faire mal, mais ne pas s'attarder. Je vais étudier un peu plus en détails les options qui nous sont disponibles pour savoir quelle flotte fera quoi. A présent qu'Ace est rentré, je voudrais parler d'une nouvelle répartition de l'équipage. Izou, veux-tu bien aller me chercher Kennichi je te prie, yoi ?

Izou se leva et alla chercher le second d'Ace. Le commandant revint rapidement avec le pirate attendu. Marco n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot pour ce qui était des affaires des Shirohige. Il y alla donc droit au but.

- Kennichi, tu m'as secondé pendant longtemps, avant qu'Ace ne me remplace, et je juge que tu es suffisamment expérimenté pour diriger toi-même une flotte. Je te désigne commandant de la seizième flotte, yoi.

Le nouveau commandant s'inclina en souriant sous les applaudissements des quinze autres. Il fut ainsi invité à s'asseoir à table.

- J'ai commis une erreur à la première re-répartition des postes, à la suite de la mort d'Oyaji, annonça Marco. Je sais tous que vous avez une spécialité et des hommes avec qui vous aviez des habitudes bien établies pour accomplir votre devoir. C'est pour cela que je veux régler ce problème, yoi. Vous allez garder vos postes actuels, mais vos anciens hommes et vos anciennes responsabilités vous seront réattribuées.

- T'es malade ! s'exclama Haruta. Dans son état, Ace ne résistera pas à la kuudere* qu'est Haiiro ! Elle va faire qu'une bouchée de lui !

- Eh oh ! s'indigna Ace.

- J'ai confiance en Edwin et Patrick pour s'assurer que ça n'arrivera pas, yoi, assura Marco. Pour le coup, Kennichi, tu prendras mes anciennes responsabilités en tant que commandant de la flotte des navigateurs, yoi. Tu connais tout le monde et depuis gamin, tu bosses dans ce domaine.

- Je prends cette charge avec plaisir et honneur, Nii-san, assura Kennichi.

- Néanmoins, cela ne change en rien le fait qu'Ace reste mon fuku-senshô. Quelqu'un a une remarque à formuler ?

- On fait quoi pour les révolutionnaires ? On n'a pas abordé ce sujet, pourtant, il risque d'y avoir un conflit, non ? pointa Jiru.

- Ce sont mes histoires de famille, j'essaierai de m'assurer que cela ne déteigne pas sur nos vies, assura Ace.

- D'autres questions, yoi ?

Que des hochements de tête négatifs.

- Très bien, la réunion est levée. Je vous laisse le soin de dire à vos seconds ce qu'il en est à présent, et faire les transferts de paperasse appropriés, yoi.

Tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant un Marco surpris qu'Ace ne soit pas venu lui réclamer des explications.

Le Ace en question était escorté par Thatch jusqu'à Patrick et Edwin qui étaient quelque part sur le navire.

- Thatch, y'a un truc qui me chiffonne.

- J't'écoute, assura le cuistot.

- Tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire que tu n'as pas de _voix_ qui répond au Haki. Luffy lui-même l'a constaté... pourtant, j'arrive à la percevoir, tu as une idée de pourquoi ?

Le cuistot hocha la tête alors qu'ils pénétraient sur le pont.

- J'ai négocié avec Davy Jones pour m'assurer que Kureha réussisse réellement à te sauver. Dans un sens, ça te lie à lui, tu es donc l'une des rares personnes capables de me sentir.

Ace s'arrêta et regarda Thatch avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ton explication est tellement simple qu'elle en paraît invraisemblable.

Thatch eut un air vexé, mais Ace avait repéré Patrick. Il fixa l'homme au crâne rasé à côté du roux en plissant des yeux.

- Edwin-san, je me trompe pas, j'espère.

- Encore heureux, après avoir bossé tout ce temps ensemble, manquerait plus que ça, lui dit Edwin.

- On peut t'aider ? demanda Patrick.

- Il semblerait que l'on doive de nouveau bosser ensemble... et comme j'ai oublié ce que nous faisions précisément, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- La seconde flotte est de nouveau sous ma responsabilité et répond désormais à l'appellation de première flotte. Vous gardez le même job, éclaircit Ace.

- Ooooh ! comprit Edwin. Je vais me permettre de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, alors, Taisho.

- Je vais prévenir les autres, glissa Patrick en se levant.

* * *

><p>Marco était tranquillement en train de lire un bouquin, après le dîner, attendant que ses yeux lui réclament pitié pour aller au lit, quand on frappa à la porte de sa cabine.<p>

- C'est ouvert.

Ace pénétra dans la cabine et vint à la hauteur de son capitaine.

- Je me suis permis de faire un détour en cuisine pour voir ce qui est passé dans la dernière expérimentation culinaire de Thatch. Vu tout ce qui est parti dans sa recette innommable, je pense qu'on devra faire rapidement des courses.

Et il tendit une liste à Marco qui la parcourut des yeux en grimaçant. Thatch avait été tellement heureux de retrouver ses hommes qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Je vois. Si Kennichi n'est pas encore couché, demande-lui, je te prie, de nous faire un calcul des destinations les plus proches et les plus adaptées pour qu'on puisse refaire les provisions. Et ne remets pas à Thatch sa part sur le prochain butin avant qu'on ne fasse les courses. On déduira de sa part le montant payé pour rattraper sa connerie, yoi.

- Pas de souci.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Je vais avertir Kennichi et me retirer pour la nuit. Bonne nuit.

Ace se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte... avant de s'interrompre.

Marco sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Ça y est, c'était le moment redouté.

Ace se tourna vers lui, le regard indéchiffrable, et un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Marco aurait dû se rappeler qu'amnésique ou pas, Hiken no Ace était un homme d'action et non pas de parole.

Le brun marcha à pas énergiques vers le Phénix, pour le prendre par surprise.

Un genou entre les jambes du blond, appuyé sur le siège de la chaise, ses deux mains fermement agrippées à la chemise mauve, Ace plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné. Profitant de la surprise, il en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du plus vieux et ferma les yeux en l'embrassant.

A regret, il finit par reculer, les yeux à moitié clos, le rose aux joues.

- J'ai pour habitude d'offrir des présents de valeur égale à ceux qui me sont faits. J'espère que tu l'as apprécié.

Et sans laisser le temps à Marco de rebrancher son cerveau, Ace s'en alla. Il regagna rapidement sa cabine pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, cachant sa tête sous son coussin.

Tout à l'heure, il avait peut-être été direct et assuré, mais là, il n'osait même pas réaliser l'audace qu'il avait eue en faisant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il serait presque pas étonné que Marco débarque, rouge de colère dans la cabine, pour lui passer ses serres dans la gorge.

Tic, tac...

Les minutes passèrent, Ace resta caché sous son coussin, mais personne ne vint le scalper.

La seule personne qui pénétra dans la cabine fut Jozu qui resta un instant surpris de voir son frère ainsi réfugié sous son coussin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'homme diamant.

Ace se contenta de lever un pouce pour lui dire que tout était O.K. Cela laissa l'autre commandant encore plus perplexe, mais il laissa les choses.

A l'étage, Cassandra vint dire bonsoir à son jeune frère pour voir Marco figé sur place, les yeux grands ouverts.

- On dirait que tu as été frappé par la foudre, commenta l'infirmière.

- pas littéralement, mais métaphoriquement, c'est le cas, yoi, souffla le Phénix.

Il secoua la tête, tentant d'éclaircir ses idées. Ace l'avait embrassé. Le truc qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé venait de ce produire. De quoi court-circuiter son cerveau.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu es tout rouge. Ace t'a dit quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Marco sursauta et regarda l'infirmière, se demandant comment elle savait qu'il était dans cet état à cause d'Ace.

- Je suis la première personne à passer ici, depuis qu'il est parti. Surtout qu'il avait l'air assez satisfait de lui en redescendant à sa cabine. Alors, dis tout à ta grande sœur.

- Bonne nuit Cassandra.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, oui, Kuudere est un terme qui existe bel et bien, je n'ai pas confondu avec tsundere. Voici la définition d'après le Urban Dictionnary de ce qu'est unune kuudere: **  
><strong>Cela qualifie un personnage qui est froid, brutal, cynique, et semble ne pas se soucier qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses proche.s Voilà ce qu'il est à l'extérieur mais il est en réalité attentionné et gentil à l'intérieur. <strong>  
><strong>Là où le tsundere oscille toujours entre son côté méchant et gentil, le kuudere ne l'ait qu'occasionnellement <em>gentil<em>. **


End file.
